INFEST (fragmentadosplit)
by Killmeplox
Summary: Casey intenta llevar una vida normal despues de ser secuestrada por las personalidades oscuras de Kevin Wendell Crumb, pero el tiempo pasa y vuelve a ser secuestrada una vez mas haciendo cada vez mas confusa su suerte y creando lazos conflictivos con las distintas personas viviendo dentro de un mismo cuerpo, especialmente con Dennis, Patricia y Hedwig que ahora tienen un nuevo pla
1. Pesadilla

**_Nota de autor: Hola, este es mi primer fic, como te podrás dar cuenta conforme leas e inventado algunos personajes para amenizar ya que la pelicula en la que me base no tiene muchos personajes que yo pudiera usar, espero y les guste y disculpen mis errores de novata ok aquí los dejo y que lo disfruten._**

Se habia despertado temprano por el sonido insistente de su despertador, preparo su mochila la noche anterior le esperaba un largo día de regreso al clases. Casey habia sobrevivido al secuestro que Kevin Wendell Crumb o "la horda" como ahora se hacia llamar. Habían pasado tres meses ya de regresar a casa con su tío y su querido primo Alex. Cuando la policía la rescato dijeron que la entregarían con su familia lo cual no fue muy alentador para Casey odiaba a John con todas sus fuerzas pero después de su padre ya difunto no tenía otra familia mas que John pensó que seria un infierno vivir con el pero Alex disipo un poco esos sentimientos haciendo su vida un poco mas llevadera. Nunca quiso contarle de los múltiples abusos que su padre le hacia, prefería que pensara que era solo era una niña rebelde que no le gustaba seguir ordenes.

Por el momento solo le esperaba tomar un ducha, encendió la luz del baño y empezó a desnudarse para entrar a la regadera, cuando se hubo quitado la parte superior de la pijama, se le paso por la mente las costumbres de John así que antes de quedar completamente desnuda cerro la puerta desde dentro. John tenia la costumbre de entrar sin previo aviso a su habitación, incluso así la habia violado en algunas ocasiones, desde su regreso del cautiverio John de habia portado muy amable, y con muy escasa actitud lasciva pero de igual forma prefirió tomar precauciones Habia pensado toda la tarde del día anterior si regresar al mismo colegio seria correcto, era seguro que no la verían igual. John le dijo que habia hablado con el director del instituto para reintegrarla normalmente a clases pero ella no estaba al cien por ciento segura de querer volver al mismo colegio pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en casa soportando a John y sus insinuantes referencias a que si habia sido violada o no por su secuestrador. Ella ya habia explicado a la policía que Kevin no la habia violado a pesar de que la personalidad pervertida "Dennis" solo había morboseado con Marcia y con Claire y a ella no le habia puesto atención hasta después, ya que siempre tenia la precaución de tener muchas ropas puestas antes de llegar a su ropa interior. A de mas del respectivo examen de abuso sexual que se le realizo en el hospital donde también pusieron suturas en la mordida que "La bestia" le habia propinado durante su intento de escapar quedaría como una fea cicatriz pero realmente no le importaba ya que tenia demasiadas por todo el cuerpo.

Se coloco justo enfrente de la llave de la regadera que posteriormente giro para liberar el agua caliente que recorría su piel dándole una buena sensación. Cerro los ojos bajo el agua caliente que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo hasta sus cicatrices dándole una sensación a un mas agradable y placentera. De pronto escucho una voz retumbante en el eco del baño.

-Pudiste salvarnos tenias la oportunidad ¿Por qué Casey?

Abrió los ojos exaltada podía reconocer perfectamente la voz de Marcia. La tenia justo en frente, pudo notar la ausencia de color en los labios también tenia la piel mas pálida con pequeñas venas rojizas en el rostro y la ropa ensangrentada. La iluminación del baño cambio a un tono mas decadente y abrumador.

-Yo lo intente… de verdad lo intente…. No fue mi culpa. Se sentía mal en verdad en el fondo sentía culpa y es que si ella hubiera logrado salir antes….

-¡Mentira!¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Nos odiabas acépatelo! Percibió otra voz que también conocía muy bien, se jira para quedar de frente a Claire su aspecto era igual al de Marcia, con la ropa echa girones la sangre le brotaba a un del torso destrozado.

-No es así. Respondió el agua le habia empezado entrar en la boca _Ustedes no existen solo están en mi mente. Están muertas. Empezó a repetir. Poniéndose las manos en los oídos se doblo sobre sus rodillas repitiendo las mismas palabras. Claire y Marcia habían muerto solo podían salir de su cabeza ellas ya no existían. Apretaba los ojos intentando convencer a su mente que le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! Sus voces distorsionadas en una retumbaban en sus oídos sentía que iba estallar.

-¡Ya lárguense! Grito en un desgarrado intento por hacerlas desaparecer.

-¿Casey? ¿Estas bien? Pudo escuchar que golpeaban la puerta. Era Alex la habia escuchado gritar mientras estaba en la cocina.

Abrió los ojos, estaba completamente sola, el baño parecía estar normal, el agua bajaba golpeando el piso creando un ambiente suspenso.

-¿Alex? ¿Eres tu? Dijo poniéndose de pie. Quería asegurarse de que no estuviera alucinando todavía.

-¿Estas bien? Escuche que gritabas y viene corriendo. Respondió el chico tras la puerta.

-Estoy bien.… yo solo….

-Casey si gritase fue por algo ¿Puedes decirme que pasa? Pudo escuchar la voz del chico del otro lado de la puerta.

Cerro la llave de la regadera, para envolverse en la toalla de baño, se quedo unos minutos contemplándose en el espejo, había sentido esa alucinación tan real. Desde que había regresado no le había contado a nadie sobre las recurrentes pesadillas que tenia en donde Claire y Marcia era muy frecuente que aparecieran. No entendía por que ella no era de esas personas tan sensibles pero de alguna manera la experiencia le había generado algún trauma sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Alex que lucia preocupado y confundido.

El era menor que ella, pero a su corta edad parecía incluso mayor, su cabello rojizo sus rasgos faciales duros le deban un aire de chico malo a un que por dentro era todo un sensible. Alex solía ser demasiado intuitivo sobre todo con lo que pasaba con Casey el siempre estaba atento a su querida prima. El en realidad habia estado muy afectado cuando confirmaron la desaparición de Casey junto a las otras chicas. Y estaba a un mas atento a ella ahora que estaba devuelta.

Estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte Alex. Le dijo disimulando el haber gritado antes

-¿Estas segura? Respondió igual de preocupado sentía que Casey le estaba mintiendo pero de igual forma no la obligaría a contarle si ella al final no querría decir nada.

-Lo estoy de verdad. Hiso una pausa para sonreírle.

-¿Has echo algo para desayunar? dijiste que estabas en la cocina. Agrego cambiándole el tema al chico.

-¡Por supuesto! Porque no terminas de ducharte y bajas a desayunar los pancakes que prepare para ti. Dijo Alex siguiendo el cambio de tema que Casey había interpuesto.

-Eso suena bien, ya termino y voy. Respondió Casey dándole una sonrisa mas amplia.

oOOo

Termino de comerse el ultimo pancake que Alex le había preparado. La verdad es que si no se los terminara tendría que ver esa cara de Alex cuando se sentía con ella. En cambio el observaba como terminaba el ultimo bocado, Casey había terminado antes que el y eso le alegraba.

Desayunaban solo ellos dos. John se había ido desde mas temprano a trabajar. Nunca se preocupaba por llevar a Casey al colegio, a de mas de resaltar que ella no le gustaba estar mucho en su compañía, dejaba que se moviera sola. A pesar de que ya había sido secuestrada realmente no le importaba si lo volvieran a hacer, cuando Casey había llegado a su adolescencia dejo de ser esa niña sumisa para convertirse en un gran dolor de cabeza. Era frecuente que se metiera en problemas con otros adolecentes incluso con sus compañeros de clase. Se había cansado de que le mandaran a hablar del colegio por las constantes riñas de Casey, se había cansado también de castigarla mandándola sola a su habitación, porque ella realmente parecía disfrutar el aislamiento. Sabia que el tenía la culpa de la mayoría de eso pero era muy tarde para pensar en que le importaba.

Mientras tanto Casey ya había empezado a andar al colegio no le quedaba muy lejos de casa, Alex había dicho que no podría ir al colegio ese día debido a una pequeña alergia que le dio esa mañana después del desayuno, así que se tubo que resignar a ir sola. No le preocupaba en lo absoluto ir sola le preocupaba Alex y su alergia le habían salido algunos brotes de salpuido en la piel, así que le mando un mensaje desde su móvil a John para que estuviera enterado que tendría que llevar a Alex al medico John no tardo mucho en responder que volvería a casa por Alex.

Siguió caminando por la acera con los auriculares puestos, la mañana estaba algo fría normal en pleno mes de otoño podría resentirse un poco de aire invernal anunciándose, se había puesto un suéter de color rojo que traía gorro incluido, unos jeans simples y sus desgastados zapatos deportivos no se había esmerado en verse bien la verdad no le importaba ni aunque fuera su regreso después de sobrevivir al secuestro. De igual manera no siempre notaban su presencia era común que la ignoraran.

Mientras caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tubo una sensación extraña, empezó a sentir que la observaban, volteo para los lados pero no pudo ver nada mas que una mujer mayor cruzando la calle y un par de niños en sus bicicletas, se quedo en el mismo lugar tratando de percibir la causa de esa sensación, vio a un hombre misterioso caminar por la otra acera del lado contrario, traía una chaqueta larga y un sombrero extraño, lo observó por varios minutos, sintió nervios y continuo caminando, de en vez en vez giraba un poco la mirada y veía al hombre extraño caminar siguiendo su ritmo por la otra acera, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y apresuro el paso duro asa un rato sintiéndose perseguida por ese tipo raro pero al final el hombre dio vuelta en una esquina, dio un suspiro de alivio pero al mismo tiempo se sintió muy estúpida al sentirse perseguida por un desconocido que al final seguro tendría cosas mejores que hacer que perseguir a una jovencita. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

 ** _Nota de autor: y aqui termina el primer cap espero y les gustara y bueno tambien puedes comentarme tu opinion me encantaría._**


	2. Bienvenida de nuevo

Al fin había llegado al colegio, pasando primero por el estacionamiento de este que ya estaba lleno a un no sonaba la campana para empezar las clases así que se podía ver a algunos platicando o fanfarroneando. Reconoció algunos de sus compañeros pero parecían no prestarle atención, o eso pensó, apenas notaron su presencia y pudo ver que la miraban y decían algo en bajas voces, sintió un fuerte empujón que la hiso caer al piso y poniendo las manos sobre su cara por instinto de no terminar con los labios o nariz rotos. Mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los que la rodeaban.

_¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Nuestra pobre Casey esta de vuelta!

Reconoció la voz del chico rubio que acababa de tirarla al suelo como un pino de bolo, Era Roger el novio de Claire estaba acompañado de sus compinches Mike y Oscar. Estaba acostumbrada a que la molestaran pero esta vez no había razón para que lo hicieran. Estaba dolida y desconcertada.

_¡No sean groseros y demos la Bienvenida! Continuo Roger, en ese momento todos lanzaron bolas de papel y basura, a de mas de gritarle insultos que no alcanzaba entender bien ya que había puesto sus manos en la cabeza tapando sus oídos y protegiéndose de las manos que la atacaban.

Continuaron así unos minutos sin que nadie interviniera en el ataque, habían empezado a darle manotazos, hasta que Roger la puso de pie para tomarla por los hombros y hablarle en la cara, apretando la mandíbula a cada palabra, Casey solo se limito a verlo sin decir una sola palabra solo mantenía los ojos casi sin parpadear.

_La policía piensa que eres una victima pero nosotros no pensamos lo mismo, te vengaste de nosotros de la peor manera ¿no? Ayudaste a ese asesino volviste aquí para fingir que todo esta bien y que tu eres la única sobreviviente pero ¿Sabes que? Ninguno de nosotros te cree esa mierda, mientras sigas en este colegio juro que te hare vivir un infierno.   
Cada palabra de Roger impregnada de furia rebotaba en sus oídos, Sentía una adrenalina en el cuerpo pero permanecía inerte musa de lo que sus abusadores podrían hacerle

_¡Que esta pasando aquí! Interrumpió un profesor que también reconoció era el profesor filosofía, que al parecer se había percatado de la escena

_¡Quítele las manos de enzima!, es una vergüenza ¿no saben como tratar a sus compañeros? mucho menos a una chica. Resopló el profesor con la mirada en Casey que apenas abia sido liberada del agarre de Roger_ Son una vergüenza para esta institución. ¡Retírense! Ordeno apuntando a loos agresores que empezaron a retroceder_ pero los autores de esto se quedan. Aclaro viendo directamente a Roger y sus cómplices Mike y Oscar.

Se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada en Roger, el profesor los había llevado a la oficina del director, claro que para ella ya era muy familiar a un y que hubiera pasado tiempo de no estar ahí. Roger también tenia la mirada en ella donde también se le notaba una mueca de repudio. No entendía porque había dicho que ella había ayudado a Kevin a secuestrar y asesinar a Claire y Marcia. No quería tampoco que la miraran como una mártir pero sabia muy bien la verdad y ella también había sido víctima sobreviviendo solo de milagro. No odiaba a Claire ni a Marcia, ellas eran de las chicas mas populares en el colegio a veces eran algo odiosas y llegaron a tener un confrontamiento alguna vez, Claire, Roger y Marcia le habían puesto una botarga de la mascota del equipo de Rugby escolar el "Loro Peggy" la habían echo correr por el campo de yardas a pesar de eso no le importaba ni Claire ni Marcia y Roger siempre había sido un abusivo que la había molestado desde el primer año. Si ella hubiera decidido secuestrar y asesinar a alguien seria Roger y no ellas. Porque Claire y Marcia mostraron algo de remordimiento cuando el padre de Claire se entero la reprendió y por lo menos empezaron a ser mas amables después se entero que el padre de Claire le pido invitarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños, que ella en un principio se había negado a ir pero que fue obligada por John en un intento de que socializara.

Tuvieron que oír el sermón del director, que después la mando a que tomara las clases le alegro que al final no le hablaran a John, no quería dar molestias y menos ese día que se suponía seria su buen regreso a la normalidad. A un que Roger y sus amigos permanecieron ahí tal vez le habrían hablado a sus padres.

Entro al aula donde todos la seguían mirando como si fuera un alienígena, ahora el centro de atención por lo que percibía, antes no era mejor pero extrañaba que la ignoraran no le gustaba tanta atención en ella. Se sentó en la ultimo pupitre de la fila junto a la ventana. Dio un largo suspiro, en realidad su vida parecía ir descendiendo en un punto cada vez mas bajo, no importaba lo que pasara o lo que intentara todo parecía ser una enorme hueco que la succionaba cada vez mas y mas invitándola a tocar fondo, al final hubiera deseado ser devorada por "la bestia" al menos solo hubiera dejado de existir.

_Ignóralos, todos son unos estúpidos. Escucho decir al chico que estaba a su lado. Pálido y con moda gótica, traía los ojos maquillados de negro y unos pírsines en los labios.

_¿Y tu quien eres? Respondió la verdad no recordaba ese compañero de clase nunca lo había visto.

_Si es cierto que no me conoces. Bufo el chico_ Me llamo Renzo soy nuevo aquí, pero se quien eres tú, todos hablaban de ti y esas chicas muertas. Dijo medio sonriendo.

Se quedo callada y se volvió hacia la ventana, no le importaba. duro así el resto de la clase hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo, todas las mesas de la sala estaban llenas a excepción de una casi como si los demás entendieran que quería una mesa donde estar sola, tomo su charola y se sentó ahí, no tenia casi nada de hambre así que solo tenia una manzana algunas galletas con queso y un poco de jugo, había empezado a comer una galleta cuando el chico gótico se sentó en la mesa colocándose justo a su lado.

_Hola de nuevo. Le dijo con una sonrisa

_¿Qué quieres? Respondió Casey aun con la galleta en la boca.

_Tranquila, no soy como los demás…. Solo no pienses que te juzgo. Le respondió.

_Solo estoy algo estresada. Dijo Casey tratando de sonar menos hostil .

_Descuida, se lo que se siente.

_¿Que cosa?

_Lo que te hicieron…. Esta mañana ellos iban a darte una paliza. Respondió Renzo

_Ellos son así, supongo que ya sabes cual es la situación aquí si no eres como ellos. Dijo Casey mordiendo su galleta y desviando la mirada a otro lugar.

_Eso es cruel. Respondió Renzo levantando una ceja

_Nunca me ha importado, si eso mantiene a los demás alejados de mi es mejor. Respondió Casey dando una indirecta de que no le gustaba socializar y que desapareciera.

_¿Sabes? Ellos hablaban de ti. Continuo hablando el pelinegro ignorando la indirecta de Casey _es decir cuando tu no estabas. Hablaban sobre eso que paso con esas chicas y tu. Roger piensa que tu tenias algo que ver o algo así, supongo que piensa que fue tu venganza por lo que ellos te hacían. Yo no pienso lo mismo pensé en quería saber quien eras. Eres la única sobreviviente de ese asesino en serie, eso es grandioso sobre todo por que ese tipo se ha vuelto muy prolifero en sus asesinatos y esta invicto en dejar bien muertas a sus victimas. Finalizo el chico con una media sonrisa como si disfrutara tocar ese tema. Se quedo silencio unos segundos pero Casey parecía no querer seguir la conversación _ Yo….Yo de verdad te admiro

_¿Estas consiente que lo que acabas de decir es muy estúpido? Respondió Casey con la frente arrugada, se había empezado a poner incomoda, y le parecía estúpido que ese chico dijera que la admiraba solo por sobrevivir a un asesino serial era molesto e imprudente.

_No quiero molestarte, pero ya sabes que no todos te odiamos aquí. Respondió el poniéndose de pie y posándole una de sus manos en el hombro antes de irse.

Solo se limito a verlo sin ninguna expresión, seguía pensando en que ese estaba loco, sabia que así como Kevin Wendell Crumb había ganado admiradores ella también pudo darse cuenta de que algunas personas decían ser sus admiradores por haber sobrevivido, tubo que eliminar casi todas sus cuentas sociales en internet debido a que resabia mensajes de personas diciendo su admiración hacia ella y algunos fanáticos lunáticos de Kevin que consideraba estúpidos. Nadie estuvo ahí y vivió lo que ella. nadie mas que ella sabía que es estar en esa desesperación al borde de la locura de tener que pensar frio para sobrevivir y tener que tratar de seguir una vida normal después. Ni si quiera podía dormir bien debido a las contantes pesadillas y a un se asustaba cuando un extraño caminaba a su lado. No era digna de admirar, no era justo ni de respeto por las muertes de Claire, Marcia y esa otra pobre mujer, no era justo ni si quiera por las siguientes victimas esparcidas semana tras semana hasta dos meses sin que pudiera hacerse justicia la policía seguía sin atraparlo, el era listo y con la suficiente demencia para seguir sin parar. Exhalo de cansancio pero no físico, la gente solía ser tan tonta en situaciones tan serias que ni siquiera conocían.

Nota de autor: hola de nuevo, espero que les este gustando mi historia, si te a gustado puedes comentrme algo, no, no es obligatorio pero me alenta a seguir con esto, originalmente he publicado esta historia en wattpad pero no me olvido de este sitio ya que aqui fue publicado el primer capitulo les dejo mi perfil soy Skarlet_jackon96 en wattpad pueden pasase por ahi si lo deseas

gracias por leer


	3. Tortura

El resto del día transcurrió rápido para su fortuna, no era como si siempre hubiera sido que deseara regresar a casa, pero de verdad quería hacerlo. Caminaba mirando sus pies moverse en el suelo, regresaría caminando otra vez no le importaba en realidad aunque la caminata fue lenta finalmente llego a casa para encontrarse con Alex que estaba sentado en el sillón del recibidor mirando el televisor.

_Hoo al fin estas aquí. Dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

_¿Como sigue tu alergia? Respondió dándole una sonrisa.

_Ya mejor pero creo que no podre ir al colegio en estos días, humm…. El doctor dijo que estaría en observación.

_Ya veo, pero esta bien si eso te ara ponerte mejor. Respondió poniendo la mochila en el piso acomodándose en uno de los sofás, pudo observar atreves de la ventana la camioneta de John estacionada en la cochera lo que querría decir que estaba ahí.

_Papa esta aquí. Siguió hablando el chico, notando la mirada de casey en la cochera.

_esta mañana papa dijo que hablaron del colegio, Esta muy preocupado por ti. Agrego

_Solo fue un incidente me imagine que esto pasaría. Respondió Casey, sabía que era obvio que llamarían a su tío, siempre lo hacían cada que se involucraba en algo también presentía que la reprendiera por eso, y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado John entro en ese momento. Con su característico semblante sereno que en realidad nunca le había gustado ya que así casi no podía deducir lo que pensaba.

_Me alegra que estés ilesa. Le dijo viéndola a los ojos Casey no pudo evitar ponerse tensa, pero no respondió solo se limito a verlo por enzima del sillón.

_Esta vez se que no fue culpa tuya, pero por una puta vez deja de meterte en problemas ¿ok? No quiero que vuelvan hablarme del colegio ¿entendió? Hablo John tajante a cada palabra tanto Casey como Alex estaban pasmados con la actitud que el mayor tenia. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin responder algo.

Odiaba sentase así, odiaba sentirse tan debil y cobarde ni si quiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, sentía ser esa niña de cinco años a merced de su voluntad. Miro de reojo a Alex junto a ella si no fuera por el nunca volvería a esa jodida casa.

_Bien querida, me alegro de que ya estés aquí. Ahora ve a dejar esas cosas a tu habitación. Le dijo en tono un tanto mas amable pero autoritario apuntando la mochila en el piso.

_Ho también algo mas. Le dijo interrumpiéndola cuando intentaba subir las escaleras a su habitación. Ella se giro para verlo otra vez.

_En la cocina hay algunas cosas para que prepares la comida. John era un abusivo toda la extensión de la palabra. Y no era que no pudiese cocinar pero no le gustaba hacerlo para el. Siempre de igual manera le decía lo mismo ella tendría que preparar la comida y la cena no se preocupaba por el desayuno ya que John nunca desayunaba. También tenia que limpiar y lavar la ropa de John incluso tendría que darle masajes si al muy imbécil se le apetecía. Bien podía negarse pero si no lo hacia ya sabia lo que pasaba y no quería que el volviera a tocarla. A un era menor de edad y no podía irse de ahí ya lo había intentado cuando tenia 13 años y por supuesto el lo reporto a la policía que casi en menos de dos días la encontraron tratando de abordar un autobús a California.

_¿Me estas escuchando? Repitió su tío sacándola del recuerdo.

_Si...si yo solo…estaba pensando... algo. pero ahora vengo a preparar la comida, debes tener hambre. Le respondió tartamudeando tratando de disuadirlo.

_Exactamente, pequeña. Respondió el indicándole que se diera prisa o las cosas se pondrían mal.

Dejo sus cosas en la habitación y bajo a la cocina, había algunas bolsas de compras con vegetales y algo de carne, preparo un estofado con la carne y las verduras. John quedo satisfecho e incluso elogio sus habilidades culinarias. Ahora se encontraba lavando los trastes. Alex se ofreció a ayudarle pero no lo dejo, a un que Alex era hijo de John no lo contemplaba de diferente manera, no tenia trato especial por eso, Alex le temía también pero solo parecía pensar que su padre era bueno solo estricto pero buena. Sabía que Alex había echo algunas cosas en la casa a pesar de estar enfermo, es decir que la alergia no le restaba movilidad y seguramente John lo puso a hacer algo seguramente cortar el césped o limpiar garage, el chico estaría cansado seguramente. Así que solo le pidió que se hiciera cargo de poner los platos en el fregadero y sacara la basura de la cocina.

Pudo ver la ventana frente al fregadero, la tarde estaba cayendo ya sobre la calle pudo ver la casa de los vecinos, ellos podrían vivir de la forma en qué ella pudiera decir bien, tenían una hija con la que platicaban en la terraza y bebían te. A veces quisiera ser como esa chica y tener una familia así de agradable, ser como esos chicos que llegan a casa sin ninguna preocupación acompañados de familias solidarias y padres amorosos, se preguntaba ¿Como sería su vida si sus padres estuvieran vivos? ni si quiera habría pasado por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió tallando el sartén con el agua jabonosa.

De pronto un mano interrumpió su actividad, pudo sentir como ponían su peso en la espalda y deslizaban la mano desde su cintura a sus muslos, los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lagrimas era John estaba tocándola otra vez eso la hiso estremecerse con una sensación de asco y coraje, el parecía no querer parar nunca con esa asquerosa tortura. De repente vibró el tono de llamada del teléfono de John el lo tomo sin quitar la mano de su piel, escucho como respondía y hablaba pausado _¿Si? ¿hay algún problema? Continuo John esta vez jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello, ella alejo la cabeza y el le dio una mirada oscura y apretó mas su cabello lastimándola ligeramente _ Esta bien, estaré ahí en un minuto. Dijo al teléfono que después colgó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho dejándola sola en la cocina temblando de pies a cabeza y apunto de estallar en gritos.

Nota de autor: okay eso estuvo feo pero solo quería agregar un poco de lo que Casey vivia, se que esta parte puede ser desagradable pero bueno este cap ha sido algo corto eso pienso, se que todavía estoy con Casey como primer tema, pero todo a su tiempo solo quiero darle un poco de sentido a esto. espero no estarme yendo mucho por las ramas Bueno espero y disfrutaran este capitulo ya sabes si te gustado podrías comentar algo. No, no es obligatorio jajaja pero me alienta a seguir (guiño un ojo como patricia ;V)


	4. El demonio te observa

Estaba de pie con la escopeta en la mano, y las pequeñas manos de niña le temblaban por el peso del arma, pero no le importo estaba esperando a la presa salir del bosque.

John salió de entre los arboles, acomodándose la chaqueta de cazador y entonces la vio apuntándole con los dedos en el gatillo de la escopeta de su hermano.

_Hey Casey ¿bebe?... susurro confundido por la actitud de la menor.

_Esto no es divertido... Volvió a decir. Ella seguía con la mirada en el, y sin ninguna intención de obedecerlo.

_¿Esta cargada?... ¿Casey?

*SUITCH CLACK* fue el sonido que hiso la escopeta al cargar, el mismo le había enseñado como hacerlo.

_Casey soy tu tío. Repitió John nervioso pero conteniéndose y ella seguía sin responder con su reflejo en los ojos sin expresión alguna.

_¡Ya basta Casey baja esa escopeta! ¡estoy apunto de enojarme y mucho! ¡Dame esa arma! Grito John tratando de sonar molesto pero el sabia que estaba asustado, y trato de arrancarle la escopeta de las manos.

_Vete a la mierda. Le respondió jalando del gatillo. Sin inmutarse por el ruido de la bala salir por el cañón cayo al suelo por la fuerza del arma vibrante en su pequeño cuerpo. Un silbido agudo le quedo en los oídos y ella se quedo ahí con las manos en la tierra tratando de reaccionar. Se puso de rodillas conteniendo las lagrimas, se quedo así unos minutos, viendo el cuerpo tendido frente a ella ¿Qué había echo? Empezó a gritar desconsolada llorando hasta que un abraso la hiso tranquilizarse.

_shhhh tranquila, tranquila. Pudo sentir una mano pasarle por la cabeza _hiciste lo que debías de hacer.

_Pero el esta muerto... yo lo mate.Respondió apretando las manos sobre su pecho.

_shhh no llores más... Esta bien... hiciste lo correcto.

_Lo lamento. siguió llorando con mas sentimiento.

_Esta bien. Los impuros tienen que pagar por lo que nos hacen. Deben pagarnos con su carne y sangre. No hiciste nada malo.

Levanto la vista para ver a la bestia con semblante sereno, pero con la mirada firme y quemante, el se puso de pie con una sonrisa en los labios.

_No me deje sola señor. Dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manos en los ojos.

_No voy a dejarte sola pequeña. Le respondió extendiendo su mano a ella le estaba ofreciendo a venir con el y ella acepto tomando su mano para desaparecer juntos en la espesura del bosque.

Casey despertó de un vuelco, había tenido pesadillas y sueños raros pero este había sido el mas extraño de todos. Giro la cabeza para ver el despertador junto a su cama eran las 2 am no había ninguna alma despierta, se santo sobre las sabanas y exhalo fuerte ya no tenia sueño ahora ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Salió de la cama poniendo los pies descalzos en el piso, tenia sed así que iría por un baso de agua.

Salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, paso junto a la puerta de Alex, no se esperaba que el chico estuviera despierto, pero el estaba ahí a punto de entrar a su habitación.

_¿Que haces despierto a esta hora? Le dijo, Alex dio un vuelco sobre su sitio al parecer lo había sorprendido.

_Casey vas a matarme de un infarto. Respondió poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

_¿Que estas haciendo? Le dijo Casey divertida mirando la bolsa de galletas que Alex tenia en la otra mano tratando de ocultarla entre su pijama.

_No vayas a decirle a papa...qu... ¿Que haces tu despierta a esta hora?

_¿Yo? ¿Decir que cosa? Solo vine por un poco de agua nada mas. Le respondió sarcástica y divertida _ Me desperté a esta hora no pude dormir mas ¿Y tu? Le pregunto Casey viéndolo a los ojos.

_Ho ya entiendo... Yo solo... Había ido al baño. Respondió Alex tembloroso.

Casey le dio una sonrisa divertida Alex estaba tratando engañarla lo había atrapado comiendo a escondidas. No le diría nada... Solo esta vez y porque es divertido verlo tratado de mentir.

_Voy por mi baso de agua. Le dijo alzando las cejas dándole a entender que no le diría nada sobre las galletas se giro y siguió caminando hacia el pasillo de la cocina.

_Oye Casey. Escucho hablar a Alex.

_¿Si? Respondió girándose sobre sus talones.

_Deberías rezar antes de dormir. Ella junto las cejas en señal de no entender.

_Dicen que cuando te despiertas a las 2 am es porque un demonio te observa cuando duermes. Dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca divertida.

_Ves muchas películas zoquete. Le respondió dándose golpecitos en la frente con una mano.

Alex solo le dio una risita y entro a su habitación, mientras ella siguió a la cocina, tomo un baso de cristal de un cajón y abrió la nevera para sacar agua fría de la jarra tipo toper que había metido por la tarde. Lleno el baso pero no se lo acabo. Seguía pensando en ese sueño extraño fue tan wtf, al final decidió que le debía restar importancia pero seguía con el recuerdo en la mente ella nunca se iría con la bestia a de mas ese era un mal recuerdo de su niñez totalmente distorsionado ¿Por qué la bestia estaba ahí? Tal vez si tenia algún trauma. Negó con la cabeza y puso el vaso en el fregadero, estaba por salir de la cocina pero un olor desagradable la hiso detenerse. Alex había olvidado sacar la basura tendría que deshacerse de eso antes de que la pestilencia aumentara. Quito. la bolsa y abrió la puerta trasera para salir a ponerla en el contenedor, el clima estaba fresco y el pasto estaba mojado por el sereno nocturno, estaba por entrar otra vez pero vio al perro del vecino, un pomerano adorable que miraba fijamente el árbol junto a la puerta, las ramas llegaban hasta su ventana, John nunca lo había cortado le gustaba tenerlo ahí.

_¿Qué estas haciendo peludo? Dijo tratando de tomarlo, pero un gruñido del can se lo impidió, parecía tener una extraña fijación por el árbol y no quería moverse de su sitio y entonces empezó a ladrar.

Por mas intentos que hiso no pudo callarlo. Exhalo en su ultimo intento frustrado por tranquilizar al perro. Se encamino a entrar otra vez y regreso la mirada al pomerano que se había levantado en sus patas traseras sobre el tronco. Se rio desde dentro los animales a veces hacían cosas que no entendía.

Subía las escaleras hasta entrar a su habitación, con paredes tapizadas color violeta no había cambiado mucho desde que se mudo ahí, se metió en la cama y intento cerrar los ojos pero los ladridos no la dejaban dormir, cada vez hacia menos pausas y su ladrido era seguido de otro y otro, se sentó sobre las sabanas dispuesta a callar el animal, tomo un zapato bajo su cama y se encamino a la ventana pero antes de que abriera la cortina escucho algo caer del árbol junto a la ventana, el perro seguía ladrando tal vez fue un gato, se apresuro a abrir la cortina, aclarándose los ojos pero no había nada solo pudo ver al pomerano correr chillando al otro lado de la calle.

¿Qué demonios?

Nota de autor: con el siguiente capitulo (5) no entenderán porque escribí este pero es algo que paso intermedio a los días que diré que pasaron (si esto es spoil :'V) pero sereno moreno no estoy escribiendo al asar esto tiene una explicación. Y ahora no te molesto mas. Continua con el 5to capitulo.


	5. Resurgir

La semana transcurrió mas pronto de lo que esperaba, volvía a la rutina de ir al colegio y de ahí a su casa. Y tal como Roger lo había prometido estaba empezando un infierno en la escuela desde el primer día de su regreso. Ahora ya no tenia ningún escape de los problemas que tenia en casa. antes la escuela era el lugar indicado para poder estar sola y dejar de pensar en todo lo que la agobiaba pero ahora se había convertido en otra sala de tortura. Tanto por Roger y los demás que seguían sus indicaciones sobre hacerla sufrir también estaba el incomodo de Renzo que todo el tiempo quería simpatizar con ella pero cuando Roger estaba ahí para hostigarla Renzo desaparecía era una cobarde después de todo.

Y por el otro lado estaba su tío ese monstro no podía verlo como un familiar si quiera, había estado intentando tocarla en esos días pero tan pronto como llegaba a casa se encerraba en su habitación a pesar de John se enfadara con ella por no hacer nada ya no le importaba, ignoraba cada día cuando su tío golpeaba la puerta, se había ingeniado un truco para que el no pudiera entrar pero sabia que no iba a soportar así por mucho tiempo solo quería una oportunidad para salir de ahí.

Era sábado aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana y había pensado en no quedarse encerrada ese día, afortunadamente su tío no estaba ahí por alguna razón tubo que salir. Se puso de pie frente a su peinador, empezó a cepillarse el cabello y lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Se quedo contemplando el espejo, ver su cara la no la reconfortaba así que volteo ojos hacia otro lado, volvió a ponerse de pie y fue al closet donde tomo un suéter suelto color gris, claro que antes se puso un top enzima del sostén, una blusa de resaque y otra mas delgada de mangas finas encima se sentia segura así, también se puso unos pantalones negros bastante cómodos para moverse y sus zapatos deportivos. Tomo su teléfono, y sus auriculares que se coloco después de cerrar la puerta. Decidió salir afuera para distraerse, recordó que tenia una bicicleta seguramente estaría en la cochera, se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios. No tardo mucho en salir montada en su amiga de dos ruedas. De alguna manera sentia que necesitaba un respiro y una vuelta en bicicleta la ayudaría.

Puso el reproductor de música de su teléfono a todo volumen, con su lista de reproducción favorita,

Siguió pedaleando hasta que se canso, tenia ya rato de haber entrado al parque que no estaba muy lejos. Era un lugar bastante grande la verdad tenia extensas áreas en las que te podías perder, le recordaba al bosque donde ella y su padre iban a casar claro que acompañados también por su tío, que en ese tiempo no pensaba que fuera tan malo. Se detuvo bajo uno de los arboles eligió un lugar solitario donde sabia que casi no era visitado por nadie, quería estar sola.

Bajo de la bicicleta dejándola apoyada en el pie metálico y se quito los auriculares, era un lugar bastante acogedor y tranquilo dio un suspiro largo, se doblo para sentarse en una raíz que brotaba de la tierra fresca. Acomodo sus manos en las rodillas mientras miraba a su alrededor, había hojas por todos lados obvio por la temporada a un que algunos arboles se conservaban a un frescos regocijantes de verde color. Cerro los ojos por un momento escuchando el aire correr por las ramas y el canturreó de algunas aves. Por fin un día de esa semana en la que podía sentirse tranquila, no quería abrir los ojos no quería salir de ese transe. Pronto llego algo de somnolencia pero seguía despierta y totalmente relajada con la mente en blanco podía sentir que flotaba como una nube no sabia cuanto tiempo estaba así pero se sentia bien.

Estaba en el pasillo blanco que a lo largo tenia algunas puertas que estaban todas cerradas. Marcia estaba a su lado tan aterrada como ella y con un plato en sus manos patricia estaba ahí, encaminándolas a una de las puertas abiertas el lugar parecía ser una cocina. Había una nevera con imanes decorativos en la puerta y algunos estantes con enceres de cocina. Patricia las hiso sentarse en el pequeño comedor al centro.

_¿Mejor? Dijo con dulzura. Las dos chicas asintieron y empezaron a comer sus sándwiches.mintras la veían inclinarse sobre ellas.

_Claire….¿No va a comer con nosotras? Pregunto Marcia tratando de aclarar su voz quebrada.

_No. Respondió patricia cortante.

_No, No me temo que eso no es posible. Continuo acomodándose la manta sobre sus hombros _es que por poco arruina nuestra recepción. Dijo doblándose sobre la nevera de la que saco algunas cosas también encendió una radio que estaba junto a la lacena.

_Dicen que la música asiática ayuda a la digestión. Agrego dándoles una sonrisa. Se giro para empezar a embarrar pan con mayonesa _ ahora les preparare otro sándwich.

Casey Marcia solo la miraron confundidas.

_¿Ya sabían qué una familia de leones come hasta 15 kg al día? Continuó Patricia tratando de romper el hielo había notado a las chicas nerviosas y eso solo aria que les doliera el estomago después de comer ella no quería eso.

_humm…. Un venado pierde casi el 15% de su peso en una temporada de celo, buscando a las hembras. Respondió Casey temerosa pero tratando de seguirle la corriente.

_Porque son crepusculares ¿No? O sea que se activan al amanecer y al atardecer.

Casey solo dejo su mirada en ella no esperaba que Patricia supiera tantas curiosidades sobre animales.

_te felicito. Le respondió con tono satisfecho y se giro para cortar el sándwich sobre la tabla se detubo unos intantes mirando el resultado y dio un suspiro de frustracion no evito darle un golpe a la tabla con el cuchillo _Esta chueco susurro con decepción alterando a las dos chicas tras sus espaldas _ Discúlpenme. Continuo sonando mas amable, tiro el bocadillo a la basura y empezó a preparar otro y es que ella era muy perfeccionista no quería que sus invitadas comieran un sándwich chueco ¡No! ¡Que horror!

Casey y Marcia solo podían sentirse mas asustadas.

_No se si lo sepan pero los tigres solo tienen 30 dientes, esos son 12 menos que los perros, yo creo que es un dato muy divertido. Siguió.

Para las chicas la conversación no tenia ningún sentido, el tipo realmente estaba loco. Intercambiaron miradas y Marcia se decidió a escapar, Casey le pidio que no lo hiciera pero ella penso que tendría que hacerlo aunque muriera en el intento. Tomo la cilla elevándola hasta sus hombros Casey la miraba con ojos suplicantes "Ey no lo hagas" pero la ignoro. El seguía dándole la espalda con las manos en el jamón y el pan.

Apretando bien las manos se la dejo caer...

La cilla se hiso pedazos en la espalda del hombre que a pesar de estar en buena forma física se doblo exhalando un grito femenino se hubiera visto gracioso en otra situación pero no era así y tal vez esa buena condición lo hiso reponerse rápido y tratar de correr tras su agresora prisionera que ya había salido de la cocina, pero la otra chica le atravesó la mesa Patricia le dio una mirada furica y la empujo con fuerza demostrándole quien mandaba ahí tomó el cuchillo para amenazarla ella lucia asustada pero no parecía tener intenciones de huir, eso la desconcertó pero igual se encargaría ella después.

_¡A tu habitación ahora! ¡Y cierra la puerta ya! Le grito furiosa haciendo que Casey se asustara y saliera corriendo obedeciendo la orden de patricia.

Cerro la puerta tras ella y se dejo caer de bruces hasta el suelo. Empezó a llorar las cosas se pondrían peores de eso estaba segura

Algo la hiso salir de su mente, mamtubo los ojos cerrados. Se quedo ahí serena pero con el corazón precipitado por el recuerdo. Ese había sido uno de los momentos mas escalofriantes de su secuestro fue cuando se quedo sola en la habitacion para despues de escapar encontrarse con la muerte de Marcia y Claire.

Escucho un ruido muy cerca, abrió los ojos pero no había nadie mas que ella, se levanto y vio a su alrededor todo estaba en hilarante tranquilidad o eso penso cuando escucho un crujido, tal vez alguien pisando las hojas que estaban por todos lados. rodo los ojos en todas direcciones sin moverse. Creyó ver a alguien esconderse detrás de un árbol. Sintió una sensación extraña enrollársele en el estomago, no era miedo si no curiosidad.

Volvió a notar que algo se movía detrás del tronco, se mordió el labio pensando en la posibilidad de que la estuvieran espiando.

_¿Quién está ahí? Se aclaro la garganta. No hubo respuesta.

Titubeo unos instantes pero decidió averiguar que o quien estaba en ese árbol que estaba a algunos pasos de ella en una caída encarpada. Siguió avanzando tratando de aclarar un poco la vista.

Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta al árbol cuando escucho un golpe fuerte detrás. giro alarmada solo para divisar que alguien había tirado su bicicleta al suelo, corrió para entender que pasaba alguien había ponchando las llantas de la bicicleta y también estaba abollada hiso el ademan de abrir la boca para gritar pero no pudo decir nada. Le tenia mucho cariño a esa bicicleta ya que era un regalo de cumpleaños que Alex le había echo. Pero ahora estaba destruido.

_¿Quien hizo esto? ¿Quién está ahí? Dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie giro al árbol pero ya no había ninguna silueta ahí.

_¡Vaya! No pensé encontrarte aquí. Escucho la voz de Roger a sus espaldas. Giro para verlo ahí erguido con un bate en la mano. Se quedo viendo fijamente el bate que Roger apretaba en sus palmas.

_Roger no estamos en la escuela…. Respondió tratando de sonar tranquila. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella y temía de lo que Roger planeara hacer.

_Lo acabas de decir…. no estamos en la escuela Casey, significa….que no debo tener cuidado de nada…. ni nadie. Dijo Roger sonriendo dándole una mirada que le provocó escalofríos. El le había advertido días atrás en el colegio que iba a darle una sorpresa pero no esperaba eso.

Roger dejo de sonreír para dirigir el bate a su dirección estocándole un buen golpe que alcanzo a cubrirse con las manos. De no haberlo echo hubiera perdido el aire ya que iba directo al estomago, trato de pensar rápido pero no recurrió a mas que correr y Roger le siguió el paso. Ni si quiera volteaba a ver atrás sentia caliente todo el cuerpo, iba tan rápido que ni siquiera ponía atención en el camino algunas ramas le golpearon la frente y también había conseguido algunos rasguños no pudo saltar un gran tronco atravesado en el camino y termino tropezando en una caída arrastrada, quedando hundida en la orillade un riachuelo cubierto por hojas. Roger se hundía en el agua también hasta llegar a horcajadas sobre ella, era pesado y no podía levantarse le tomo por las manos fuerte a aunque ella lo pateo.

Esto hiso que soltara su agarre pero no dejo de forcejear enzima de ella, no pudo darse cuenta de cuando el tomo su cuello y empezó a hundir su cabeza en el agua que tenia una profundidad considerada. lo hacia un y otra vez cada vez era mas difícil tomar una bocanada de aire porque el volvía a hundirla cuando veía que intentaba respirar. Le rasguño los brazos y la cara pero no podía detenerlo. Empezó a sentirse cada vez mas debil ¿estaba perdiendo el conocimiento?

De pronto sintió que Roger la había soltado de manera brusca, liberándose empezó a toser los pulmones le exigían oxigeno, tenia el cabello mojado y pegado a la cara de tanto luchar con Roger, empezó a recuperar el aire sintiéndose mareada.

percibió un chacualeo fuerte en el agua, podía ver a Roger y alguien mas en una especie de lucha, no podía distinguir bien ya que el agua lodosa le había entrado a los ojos dejándole la vista borrosa, intentaba ver las figuras y pudo oír un grito ahogado de Roger, se sentó tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba forzosamente esclareció la vista para darse cuenta que Roger ya no estaba en el agua, si no afuera del ella, tenia cubierta de sangre la boca y la nariz, su vista empezó a subir sobre el cuerpo de la persona que estaba enzima de el martillándole la cara con los puños sin ningún tipo de piedad. Quiso reconocer esos pantalones formales y la camisa abotonada. Roger ya no se movía estaba ahí con la cara casi molida e innmóvil. el hombre encima de el se detuvo poniéndose de pie. Casey apenas podía reaccionar.

Lo escuchaba, su respiración era agitada y le veía los puños a un cerrados y salpicados que poco a poco empezó a deshacer para agitar las manos ya que tenia los nudillos amoratados de tanto estrellarlos en la cara de Roger

Era el, era Kevin en alguna de sus personalidades no podía darse cuenta cual de todas estaba mareada pero era el podía reconocerlo ahora. Con la respiración acelerada mirándola fijamente.

El se paso una mano por la cabeza casi rapada ya que al parecer le había crecido el cabello respirando hondo se giro agarrándose la camisa, viendo la chaqueta que estaba cubierta de tierra a demás de estar mojada, empezó gritar fuera de si mismo y Casey temio al escucharlo se arrastro mas lejos de el. Lo vio jalando la chaqueta y lanzándola, entre gritos frustrados también se arranco la camisa quedando con el torso desnudo. Se desprendió de ellas como si le quemara traerlas puestas.

Casey seguía sin reaccionar, el la había salvado de Roger pero ¿porque? ¿habría matado a Roger? ¿Porquéestaba ahí? El dejo de gritar para quedarse jadeando en la penumbra. sintió esos ojos azules oscurecidos por quien sabe que pensamientos, seguía inmóvil viendo como caminaba hacia ella, el mareo aumento y la vista empezó a borrársele el tiempo se detuvo no podía escuchar mas nada, todo estaba oscuro.

Nota de autor: Bueno tal vez no esperaban que apareciera así ¿no? Y si captaste los subliminales podrás darte cuenta que Dennis fue quien salvo a Casey hummm había pensado en que seria la bestia quien la rescatara pero al final me surgió otra idea para sacar a la bestia en otro momento espero no haber estropeado el curso que tienen de la historia. Ojala que este capitulo no fuera tan malo y les gustara,he ido poniendo algunos recuerdos de Casey espero no sean tediosos en su lectura. hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme.


	6. Raptada o rescatada

Los oídos le zumbaban, y se sentia adolorida, entre abrió los ojos para poder observar a su alrededor. Se retorció en su sitio alejando una sabana sobre ella. Bajo la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama con sabanas color azul, observo a su alrededor, parecía un lugar descuidado, las paredes estaban deterioradas, pero había algunos muebles ahí, una mesilla con una lámpara. también había una cajonera con algunos objetos de adorno y un estante con libros , las paredes tenían algunos cuadros con bocetos extraños se parecían a la publicidad de moda en las revistas. Intento ponerse de pie pero un dolor fuerte en el talón se lo impidió, haciéndola dar un grito de dolor, quito la sabana para ver que tenia el pie inflamado y con una venda. Recordó que en el forcejeo con Roger se había lastimado el tobillo, también recordó desmallarse antes de que... "¡ho! Por Dios no"... no podía estar raptada de nuevo... No otra vez... No lo soportaría. Con esfuerzos se puso de pie y intento buscar por donde salir de ahí, había una ventana pero el cristal de esta, estaba pintado de blanco permitiendo entrar solo la luz, sabia que era de noche por el canto de los grillos y la escasa luz filtrada por la pintura. Arrastrando el pie se puso al otro lado de la habitación donde había una puerta. Miro la perilla por unos instantes "tal vez esta abierta" penso. Puso su mano sobre la perilla y la giro varias veces se sintió estúpida al pensar que estaba abierta.

Se quedo recargada en la puerta podía oír los latidos de su pecho en el silencio de la habitación. En un momento se le ocurrió poner su cabeza en la puerta para escuchar que había afuera. Solo escucho un televisor encendido ¿Habría mas personas ahí? De pronto escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta, unos tacones golpeando el piso a cada zancada, rápidamente se arrastro a la cama antes de que la puerta se abriera.

_Veo que ya estas despierta, por favor intenta no moverte mucho, tu pie está algo lastimado escucho la voz conocida. Tenia las manos con una pequeña charola sobre su pecho, con un suéter purpura de cuello ruso y una falda larga _Te traje unos analgésicos. Espero que te hagan sentir mejor..._El dolor es muy desagradable ¿No? Le dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación _Afortunadamente no tienes nada roto.

Casey cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir para asegurarse de que no fuera una alucinación.

Todo era real, ahora tenia a Patricia frente a ella a un podía sentirse intimidada por esa personalidad femenina, sobre todo porque recordaba que era una de las mas agresivas y oscuras aparte de Dennis.

_¡Ho! Cariño disculpa entiendo que estés confundida. Continuo Patricia frunciéndolas cejas y dejando la charola enzima de la mesilla junto a la lámpara que parecía ser la única fuente de luz en ese sitio. Se sentó junto a ella, que había empezado con un leve temblor por instinto. A un recordaba cuando Patricia le había amenazado con un cuchillo y cómo le recitaba una tarjeta funeraria haciéndola caminar con las manos juntas en un rezo.

_No tengas miedo de mi querida. Le dijo mirándola a los ojos que estaban algo mojados_ Nosotros no queremos hacerte daño.

_No estoy segura de eso. Respondió Casey con la voz a punto de quebrarse y era verdad no sabía ahora que demonios quería raptándola de nuevo.

_Es la verdad..._se lamio los labios..._ No podríamos hacerte daño sabiendo lo que eres. Continuo poniéndole una mano sobre el cabello.

_ Dennis me ha dicho lo que paso con tígo, como fuiste atacada de esa manera tan...tan... Trató de seguir con una mueca de repudio..._ tenias suerte de que el estuviera ahí para protegerte. Dijo sonando preocupada y totalmente firme Patricia no se andaba con rodeos y seguramente eso era lo que pensaba, que ella tuviera suerte de ser rescatada por el o ella, ellos o lo que sea. Penso

_¿Pero porque no dejo que la policía llegara? ¿ Porque me trajo aquí? ¡Yo debería de estar en mi casa! Grito Casey con lagrimas en los ojos. El no podía pedirle que confiara después de saber que era un asesino. Después de que el fuera el culpable de muchos de sus problemas ¿Qué mierda se estaba creyendo que era? ¿Podría pensar que ella debía estarle agradecida? Que se vaya al carajo.

_No, No por favor no llores. Dijo el hombre tomándole la barbilla. Casey pudo percibir algunas tiritas en los nudillos de patricia seguramente se los puso al darse cuenta que se había echo daño al dar la paliza Roger

_ Estarás mejor aquí ya veras. Continuo con voz dulce y dándole una sonrisa. Que Casey no sabia que significaba.

_Si no quieren hacerme daño dejen que me vaya a casa. Respondió Casey apretando los dientes.

El arqueo una ceja de una manera extraña como si no comprendiera porque había dicho eso. La miro por unos segundos con una mueca de incognito y se puso de pie.

_Bueno querida... _Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. Dijo en un suspiro alzando la barbilla.

_¿Porque no? Grito Casey. Patricia se volvió a poner frente a ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros..._¿Tu realmente quieres volver a casa? ¿Realmente quieres regresar ahí para ser maltratada y abusada?

Casey se quedo en silencio. Que ella recordara a ninguna de las personalidades les había contado eso ¿Cómo era que el lo sabía?

_Entiendo que estés asustada...Repitió Patricia volviendo sus manos para acomodar el manto sobre sus hombros..._Nos encargaremos de que estés bien Cariño. Agrego con voz mas relajada. Se dirigió a la mesilla donde estaba la charola con un baso de agua y dos píldoras, que puso frente a Casey. La chica miraba desconfiada la charola con las píldoras ¿y si estaba tratando de envenenarla o drogarla? Patricia continuaba ahí esperando a que las tomara, pero ella no quería hacerlo.

_Repito que no queremos hacerte daño... Dijo juntando los hombros y con un pestañeo risueño muy característico de ella.

_Y esos son solo analgésicos. Agrego guiñándole un ojo. Patricia intuyo la desconfianza de Casey. La chica no le hiso caso de igual manera le dio una mirada de desprecio asegurándole que no iba a tomar nada de eso.

Patricia se giro sobándose las cienes como tratando de contenerse en algo.

_Esta bien..._No tomes el medicamento si no quieres, pero eso será peor para ti. Dijo en tono serio. Levanto la charola dirigiéndose a la puerta, se giro para darle otra mirada a Casey..._Espero que puedas soportar el Dolor. Diciendo eso cerro la puerta.

Se quedo sentada en la cama observando la puerta cerrada, duro así largo rato tal vez horas, "la policía va a encontrarme" se repetía una y otra vez. El dolor en el pie era cada vez mas insoportable y se hiso mas fuerte extendiéndose por toda la pierna. Se retorcía y daba vueltas para poder dispersar el dolor, pero no cesaba sentía que iba a volverse loca. Apretando los ojos penso en que tal vez debió de tomarse esos analgésicos. Pero que mas daba tal vez el se ofendió y no regresaría para ofrecérselos nuevo. Volvió a torcerse en un quejido agudo, tenia la cara roja y sudor en la frente y finalmente se rindió dejando salir gemidos de dolor. Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió otra vez no sabia si era patricia o uno de los otros.


	7. Limpiar el crimen

Patricia salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina por el momento estaban ocultándose en lo que había sido la guarida de Barry cuando quería hacer sus diseños sin que nadie lo molestara era un edificio casi abandonado por completo como estaba algo alejado del centro de la cuidad había pocas personas viviendo ahí, Barry eligió el departamento mas solitario de la planta alta y solo tenia el vecino mas cercano a cuatro pisos debajo de ese. Tiro el agua en el fregadero y guardo la charola y el baso en un cajón después de lavarlos. Se mordió una uña pensando en si hubiera sido mejor obligar a la chica tomar los analgésicos, pero evito hacerlo para no asustarla.

Al final talvez no había sido buena idea traerla con ellos otra vez. Pero Hedwig le insistió a Dennis para que buscaran a Casey. No penso que el le siguiera la corriente al crio y ignoro su sugerencia de dejar a la chica pero despues de vigilarla por un mes Dennis le platico la situación en que vivía Casey le conmovió porque ella era pura como ellos no merecía vivir así. Se sentó en una cilla que tenia cerca y cerro los ojos.

Alguien la estaba llamando en su mente.

Estaba otra vez sentada en la luz mientras los demás estaban en sus cillas, algunos estaban dormidos, pero no hubiera regresado si alguno de ellos no hubiera pedido la luz.

_Señora patricia, ¿ella esta aquí? ¿ Esta aquí verdad que si? Escucho al pequeño Hedwig hablar _Claro que si pequeñín. Le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

_Ya quiero poder jugar con ella y quiero que vea mis dibujos nuevos. También quiero enseñarle mis nuevos pasos de baile, etcétera. Le dijo el niño emocionado.

_¡Esto es una locura, No pensé que lo volvieran hacer! Grito Barry sobre su cilla... _No entiendo porque tengo que compartir mi vida con ustedes están locos. Agrego con aire ofendido.

_Deja de ser tan ridículo maricon. Le respondió Dennis empujándolo al lado de el..._ Estas compartiendo tu vida con nosotros porque vivimos en el mismo cuerpo idiota.

_Dennis no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme maricon ser diseñador de modas no me vuelve homosexual y ese termino que usaste es de muy mal gusto. Se te han subido los humos desde que la estúpida bestia te dejo a cargo de la luz.

_porque no te callas. Le grito Jade desde su cilla. _Creo que es momento de que yo tome la luz deberían estar consientes de que mi trasero no es de roca ya no lo siento de tanto estar sentada en mi estúpida cilla.

_Tranquilos debemos comportarnos como la gente civilizada. Dijo Orwell en su cilla

_¡por favor! Respondió Dennis irónico.

_¡Ya cállense! Grito Patricia dejando a todos pasmados. Ella volvió su mirada en ellos... _Alguien pidió usar la luz, como estas a cargo supongo que fuiste tu Dennis.

El se puso de pie acomodándose las gafas. _Si he dejado algunas cosas pendientes por hacer así prescindí de ti. Le respondió. Patricia le sonrió y se aparto de la luz dejándole el espacio libre.

_Señor Dennis... Yo... interrumpió Hedwig con un gran puchero.

_Tranquilo, el próximo serás tu pequeño. Le respondió dándole una sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos esta vez siendo Dennis se puso de pie y fue a quitarse la ropa de Patricia, se sentia ridículo usando falda y por poco se tropieza con los zapatos altos de patricia. A un no entendía como las mujeres podían usar zapatos tan altos. Se puso una camisa color azul oscuro, y unos pantalones negros perfectamente limpios, su cambio favorito había sido arruinado por la pelea en el parque con ese jovencito. Así que tubo que usar otros colores que no le gustaban tanto. Se miro los dedos cubiertos de tiritas seguramente patricia se los puso, ¿Las mujeres eran así de sobre protectoras? No lo sabia pero al menos patricia era así.

Recordó que había dejado el cuerpo del muchacho en la orilla de ese riachuelo, así que tenía que regresar para desaserse de el. tenía que quitarle problemas a Kevin, ya que sabía que cualquier cosa que el o los otros hicieran culparían a Kevin. Y ellos estaban ahí para protegerlo no para ponerlo en riesgo, la policía ya lo buscaba sobre todo por los dos meses en que la bestia se había alimentado. El lo convenció de durmiera junto a Kevin por seguridad, si la bestia seguía alimentándose de esa forma tan descontrolada pronto los capturarían y eso no era bueno para ninguno de ellos. Se termino de abotonar la camisa y se puso sus gafas. Salió del departamento asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta. bajo por las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba descompuesto.

Salió a la calle donde no había casi nadie y fue por el auto de Barry que estaba solo a una cuadra, vio de reojo a unos oficiales bebiendo café en una patrulla. Se puso el gorro de la chaqueta y cruzo la calle como un transeúnte normal, se había dejado crecer el cabello también para no ser reconocido y estaba funcionando bastante bien. Ya que hasta las buenas noches le dio a los oficiales antes de subir al coche tomando la puerta con un pañuelo y con un media sonrisa de burla por lo estúpidos que penso que eran. Condujo hasta llegar al parque, y empezó a buscar al chico recordaba muy bien el sitio así que no tardo mucho en encontrarlo.

El cuerpo del jovencito yacía a un cerca del agua. Dennis lo miro con repugnancia. "si no hubieras seguido con tu estupidez a un siguieras vivo imbécil" penso mirando el cuerpo del joven.

_Ahora que voy a hacer con tigo. Se dijo a si mismo. Se quedo pensando y despues de meditarlo recordó que en ese parque había algunas tuberías del sistema de drenaje de la cuidad, las tuberías eran bastante grandes y amplias como para mover un cuerpo, así que solo tendría que buscar alguna y arrojar el cadáver ahí. Se paso la mano por la cabeza pensando en un método para mover el joven ya que no quería ensuciarse con ese foco de bacterias. Regreso al auto y saco una soga del maletero, saco su pañuelo del bolcillo y con mucho cuidado empezó a amararle los pies al chico cuando hubo apretado bien el nudo tomo la soga arrastrándolo con facilidad, ventajas de ser un hombre grande. Arrastro el cadáver barios metros y paro para poder distinguir entre la hierba. No tardo mucho en encontrar una. Volvió a sacar su pañuelo y tomo el gancho de la portezuela metálica en la tierra esta se abrió con dificultad por el metal enmohecido por el tiempo, el hedor era asqueroso y casi lo hiso volver el estomago. Contuvo la respiración con una mueca de asco pero continuo con su misión de desaserse del cadáver. enredo mas la soga cuidadosamente al cuerpo de Roger dejando solo un trozo suficiente para levantar el cuerpo y tirarlo al fondo del tubo, lo hiso lo mas rápido que pudo y cerro la portezuela otra vez. Haciendo eco en el lugar.

Se encamino a regresar al auto, necesitaba urgente mente su desinfectante par manos. Pero escucho a alguien mas en el lugar. Se quedo en su sitio escuchando la discusión

_De verdad papa te lo digo, el vecino dijo que la había visto aquí platicando con un tal Roger.

_Eso ya lo se Alex, pero me preocupa que Casey este tratando de huir.

_No ella no lo haría. Respondió el chico

_Mejor cállate y sigue buscando.

Pudo reconocer al tio de Casey "Ese es otro imbécil que no cuida sus estupideces" penso mirándolo con rabia. Recordó ese día en el que espiaba a Casey desde el árbol de su ventana y todo lo qué observo de ese tipo no le gusto. Penso en que podía matarlo ahí y también lanzarlo al drenaje, se ensuciaría pero estaría haciendo una excepción, tenia suerte de estar acompañado por el chiquillo el no le hacia daño a críos tan pequeños. Salió de sus pensamientos y regreso al auto donde busco su desinfectante para manos que por mas capas que uso se sentia inmundo.

Condujo de nuevo al edificio, le urgía llegar al departamento y lavar toda esa inmundicia en el, estaciono el coche y volvió a entrar por las escaleras al edificio. Llego a la puerta del pequeño departamento y entro, fue directo al baño con el único pensamiento de asearse, se lavó el cabello como 20 veces y lavo su cuerpo tantas veces como el cabello, asegurándose de estar completamente limpio. Salió solo con su toalla de baño y entro a la habitación que tenia que compartir con los demás, todos los días tenia que limpiar el desastre que Hedwig hacia al jugar. Se apresuro a buscar. Sus ropas para dormir cuando escucho un chillido de la otra habitación.

Frunció el seño poniendo especial atención al ruido de la habitación contigua, pudo distinguir los lloriqueos de Casey recordó que tenia un pie lastimado ¿Se habría puesto mal? Meneo la cabeza preocupado el le había dicho a patricia que se encargara de curarla incluso le compro vendas y analgésicos. Se vistió rápido y decidió ir a ver que pasaba con Casey.

Entro en la habitación para ver a la chica doblada en la cama parecía estar sufriendo un dolor terrible.

_Oye tu, Deja de llorar si te quejas así no voy a poder dormir. Le dijo con vos profunda, tenia un conjunto de pijama oscuros y calcetines claros. Se paso la mano por la cabeza y se puso las gafas..._¿No tomaste los analgésicos que trajo patricia? Pregunto Dennis observando como ella se retorcía evitando dar peso a su pierna. _Responde. Volvió a decir sonando brusco. Casey no sabía si lo dijo preocupado o molesto pero negó con la cabeza para responderle.

_Mierda. Dijo girándose hacia la puerta, salió dejándola abierta de par en par, al igual no le importaba si la chica intentaba escapar no tenia ventaja si decidía hacerlo. Pero se preguntaba porque Patricia no se había encargado de que ella se tomara los analgésicos el la habría obligado para asegurarse de que estaría bien. "Que jovencita tan terca" penso. Camino por el pasillo frente a la puerta y entro al baño donde encontró el botiquín medico. Siguió hurgando en el botiquín y miro el frasco de pastillas pero de pronto penso que seria mejor suminístrale un analgésico intravenoso, las pastillas tardarían en dar efecto y tendría que oír llorar a la chica un rato mas en cambio si le ponía una inyección el efecto seria casi inmediato. Tomo una jeringa y el pequeño frasco con el liquido analgésico y regreso a a la habitación.

_Escucha. No voy a darte píldoras porque pienso que no harán un efecto rápido así que voy a aplicarte una inyección. Le dijo tranquilamente. A un que Casey parecía seguir negándose a cualquier tipo e ayuda que viniera de el o cualquiera de los otros ya que le lanzó una almohada pidiéndole que se marchara, y por supuesto el la ignoro... _¡Deja de ser tan terca y deja que te ayude! Le grito haciendo que Casey dejara de moverse y solo lo mirara asustada.

Se quedo silencio por un minuto y volvió a agárrese la nuca, tomo la jeringa en sus manos preparándola con el liquido ya que estuvo lista se giro para ver a Casey , sentada a un en la cama. Se acomodo las gafas.

_Bien ahora necesito que te des la vuelta.

Nota de autor: hablo de todas las personalidades como si fueran personas físicas pero recuerden que son todos diferentes con pensamientos diferentes en un solo cuerpo.


	8. Protector

El dolor en el pie era cada vez mas insoportable y se hiso mas fuerte extendiéndose por toda la pierna. Se retorcía y daba vueltas para poder dispersar el dolor, pero no cesaba sentía que iba a volverse loca.

Apretando los ojos penso en que tal vez debió de tomarse esos analgésicos. Pero que mas daba tal vez el se ofendió y no regresaría para ofrecérselos nuevo. Volvió a torcerse en un quejido agudo, tenia la cara roja y sudor en la frente y finalmente se rindió dejando salir gemidos de dolor. Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió otra vez no sabia si era patricia o uno de los otros.

Casey pudo ver a Dennis frente a ella sin ninguna excreción en el rostro y ropas de dormir se pregunto si había llorado tan fuerte que departo al hombre. El le dijo que se callara porque no lo dejaría dormir ¿Cómo podía dormir tan plácidamente teniendo a alguien secuestrado? Penso. Vio como seguía observándola y despues de hacer el TIC de pasarse la mano por la cabeza le preguntó si había tomado los analgésicos. Obvio no lo había echo no quería nada de ellos no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, como vio que no le respondía le grito que le respondiera Casey se sintió asustada y negó con la cabeza. El salió de la habitación para volver con una jeringa en la mano y le dijo que iba a inyectarla siguió negándose por instinto y empezó a lanzarle lo primero que tenia en mano.

A el en realidad no le importaba así que volvió a gritarle dejando a Casey encogida en su sitio tomo la jeringa la preparo girando sobre sus talones.

_Bien, ahora necesito que te des la vuelta.

_¿Que? Respondió Casey con incredulidad.

El se ruborizo y se paso la mano por la cara girando la mirada hacia la pared. _So..s..solo hazlo si_volvió a decirlo pareciendo estar apenado por la situación

_No voy a hacerlo, deberías de llevarme a un hospital en vez de tenerme aquí. Le respondió Casey ofendida.

_No quiero hacerte daño jovencita. Solo obedece y todo estará bien. Respondió Dennis. Se sentia estresado por el momento el solo quería ayudarla pero ella seguía poniéndose a la defensiva.

_Dije que no. Volvió a decir Casey, la verdad es que tenia miedo de la reacción que el pudiera tener, recordó que esa personalidad era demasiado pervertida, no olvidaría jamás como hacia que se quitaran la ropa por cualquier estupidez, y enseñarle una parte de su trasero a un sabiendo lo demás seria algo tonto. Prefería aguantar el dolor y se estaba conteniendo mucho.

El miro arqueando una ceja, estaba comenzando a enfadarse, no quería hacerle daño pero ella sigue negándose a la ayuda y si ella no quería iba a tener que obligarla, el no era como patricia o los demás que tal vez hubieran cedido a ella, el hacia lo que tuviese que hacer para que todo estuviera bien. Se aproximo y la tomo por el pie sano ella se retorció y empezó a gritar por auxilio, Casey sabia que ese lugar no era un sótano y había escuchado que había personas no sabia que tan lejos estaban pero escuchaba coches y algunas voces si alguien lograba oírla podrían ir por ella.

Una mano del hombre le aplasto los labios evitando qué siguiera gritando ella lo mordió y el soltó un alarido pero apretó mas la mano a su boca y puso su cuerpo encima de ella. Casey abrió los ojos al sentir su peso enzima. Dennis se puso la jeringa en la boca y bajo la mano para empezar a bajarle el pantalón.

Casey se retorció en un intento mas de liberarse pero el era mas fuerte que ella, sintió como metía sus dedos entre la tela y su piel y jalaba hacia abajo, y de pronto le vino ese trauma tan fuerte causado por su tío y empezó a hacer fuerza y a retorcerse mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban. El pudo sentir como la chica se estremecía bajo su peso y como se resistía a que le bajara el pantalón solo movió un poco de la tela descubriendo una pequeña parte de su gluteo y sin pensarlo mas enterró la aguja en la carne blanquecina de la chica. Soltó su mano de la boca quedándose solo encima de ella. no estaba gritando solo podía oírla llorar desconsolada tal vez lo había echo mal con el forcejeo pudo haber sido demasiado brusco o ¿tal vez ella pensaba que iba a hacerle otra cosa? Trago saliva, meditando en que no había sido la manera correcta, ahora era seguro que estaba asustada y mucho.

_Perdón _Se aclaro la garganta, no era su intención hacerla llorar se sintió estúpido al dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

_Perdóname solo…_se quito las gafas y exhalo_ Esto solo fue para que ya no sintieras dolor … No iba hacerte nada malo si eso te hace sentir tranquila _ le dijo otra vez poniéndose de pie se acomodo las gafas y giro par verla recostada con los pantalones abajo intento desviar la mirada pero ¡Demonios! Recordó que la chica siempre tenia un montón de ropa tapándola y antes cuando la habían raptado por error no había podido verle nada mas que esas clavículas hendidas, ella era tan delgada que bien podría tomarle el cuello con una sola mano .Se volvió a girar pasándose la mano por la cabeza "Que asco me das" se dijo a el mismo no podía darse el lujo de fantasear con la chica despues de saber que estaba mal despues de traerla con ellos devuelta para protegerla se volvió a la puerta cerrándola tras el al salir.

Casey no podía ver al exterior pero escuchaba personas en un eco de vez en cuando, también recordó que había estado un buen rato lamentándose y el no había venido incluso no lo había escuchado moverse ¿será que no estaba? ¿Qué tan lejos estaban las personas que no escucharon nada? También se pregunto si su tío estaría buscándola seguro pensaría que se había escapado pero no le importaba, Alex era el que realmente estaba preocupado seguramente estaría muy angustiado, quería una oportunidad de huir de John pero eso no era lo que ella había pensado ¿Es que a caso no existía algo bueno para ella? ¿porque siempre el destino era tan injusto? . Empezó a sentirse mareada otra vez, la inyección estaba haciendo efecto, y no pudo evitar mas la somnolencia cada vez era mas difícil abrir los ojos. No aguanto mucho tiempo hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Estaba sentada en su pupitre junto a la ventana. Tenia clase de historia pero siempre le había parecido aburrida. Tenia la mirada en el jardín escolar, siempre había pensado que hacían un buen trabajo en el. Giro los ojos para ver a sus compañeros Roger sentado en primera fila junto a Claire y Marcia a su lado. Ese trio no le agradaban pero procuraba no llamar su atención a aunque sentia la mirada de Claire sobre ella. Y no era de esas miradas burlonas que ella le hacia si no una seria o tal vez tímida. La campana sonó y todos se levantaron para salir del aula. Ella siempre se quedaba al ultimo levantando sus libretas y bolígrafos.

_Hola Casey_escucho a Claire que al parecer no había salido como los demás _Se que de pronto puedes estar un poco enojada con migo por lo del otro día el campo de yardas.

_Descuida_Respondio subiendo la cremallera de su mochila _Es algo que ya paso.

_Yo de verdad lo siento Casey, es solo que no puedo decirle un no a Roger, se que a el le divierte molestarte pero yo realmente no tengo nada contra ti. Se que puedes disculparme solo por esta vez ¿vale? _ Le dijo alzando las cejas y con las manos en el bolsillo de su suéter ajustado.

_Ok_Le respondió a la rubia, sonando rasposa y evitando mirarla directamente.

_Esta bien… respondió Claire con una sonrisa. Y ella se apresuro a salir pasando cerca de su hombro

_¿sabes? Tal vez no nos conocemos mucho Casey, tal vez si lo hacemos podríamos ser amigas. Se giro para ver de manera extraña a Claire podrían estar planeando algo para molestarla de nuevo así que no le respondió _La próxima semana será mi fiesta de cumpleaños…_me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Se quedo congelada porque no esperaba que la invitara a un acontecimiento tan personal y menos por los roses no tan agradables ente ambas. Pero finalmente levanto la cabeza para asentirle en una respuesta positiva.

_Bien es una promesa entonces. Le dijo Claire caminando a su lada y guiñándole un ojo.

Casey volvió a la realidad después de tener un recuerdo en sueños, la verdad estaba acostumbrada que cuando dormía en vez de soñar tenía recuerdos y algunas veces distorsionados haciendo alusión a el desagradable sueño donde asesinaba a John. Había despertado pero todavía no abría los ojos se mantuvo así por unos instantes hasta que sintió un aliento en su frente frunció el ceño desconcertada y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente con otro par de ojos azules y brillantes observándola curiosamente, se apartó inmediatamente sorprendida y de forma brusca se levantó de la cama él estaba ahí otra vez tal vez la había observado mientras dormía. no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

EL se mantuvo en la cama mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa extraña en la boca ella lo miró más detenidamente, pudo observar que ya no tenía las ropas de dormir si no unos pantalones azules y una playera amarilla con estampados de dibujos animados tenía también un extraño juguete amarrado a la cintura ,pronto pudo darse cuenta de que ahora tenía frente a ella Hedwig.

_Eres rara cuando duermes_ le dijo mirándola con una almohada en sus manos ella siguió sin responderle pues todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa de encontrarlo observándola mientras dormía.

_La señora Patricia me dijo que esperara a que despertarás para darte el desayuno yo voy a acompañarte así que estaremos juntos agregó entusiasmado_ Casey se limito a seguirlo viendo y asintió con la cabeza señalando entender lo que acababa de decir. También Pudo notar que el pie ya no le dolía tanto como la noche pasada lo tenía menos inflamado y podía sostenerse en pie.

_El señor Denis me dijo que estabas enferma ¿Tienes resfriado o algo así? volvió a decir el niño curioso y esperando escuchar su voz ya que ella no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que despertó. Casey se pasó al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en una pequeña silla situada junto a la puerta. Hedwig volvió a mirarla pero esta vez un poco triste ¿será que ella estaba enojada todavía con ellos por haberle hecho daño en el pasado? Sólo quería platicar con ella de nuevo. Había sido su amiga penso que reaccionaria de diferente manera.

_La señora Patricia dejó todo listo para desayunar así que no te preocupes si vas a pensar que cocinar o algo de eso etcétera. Agrego dándole otra sonrisa pero ella seguía sin hablarle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y apartó la mirada.

_¿Porque no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Es porque piensas que soy malo verdad? Volvió a decir poniendo el antebrazo sobre su cara y secar un poco las lágrimas que rodaban sobre sus ojos.

Casey recordó a Hedwig como un niño ingenuo y ella se había que todas las personalidades que habitaban dentro de Kevin tenían comportamientos individuales Hedwig había sido bueno con ella por cuenta propia sin la influencia de las demás personalidades y también tomando en cuenta que era un niño en esa personalidad un niño demasiado desconfiado también algo sentimental se conmovió un poco pero no podía dejar de sentirse asustada por ver a un hombre cambiar de personalidades de forma tan bizarra frente a ella. Recordó que había convencido a Hedwig en el pasado para ayudarla escapar y él estuvo a punto de hacerlo podría esta vez intentarlo de nuevo.

_tu me odias ¿Verdad?..._Porque yo le grite a la señora Patricia para que ella fuera por ti y no dejara que usaras el radio del señor Dennis…_Porque te dije que eras mentirosa y… y …y. Hedwig hablaba a ritmo acelerado y con algunos sollozos infantiles. Parecía sentirse culpable. Casey se levanto de la cilla y camino hacia el, sentándose justo a su lado en la cama.

_Todo esto es muy sorpresivo para mi. Le respondió con voz clara pero muy baja casi sonando como un susurro al mismo tiempo _No estoy molesta con tigo y no siento ningún odio por ti _Le dijo tratando de sonar mas amigable.

_Pero yo fui malo con tigo. Le dijo agachando la cabeza en un puchero.

_No importa_ le respondió Casey tratando de sostener una sonrisa. Hedwig alzó la mirada para verla otra vez con ojos brillantes y sin esperarlo rompió la distancia entre los dos en un abraso.

_Me voy a portar bien lo juro. Le dijo separándose de un salto. Le extendió la mano, ella dudo unos instantes pero le tomo la mano no sabía a donde la llevaría pero quería saber algún detalle de donde estaba. El se rio cuando tomo su mano y empezó a caminar detrás con un poco de dificultad el noto su pie lastimado

_¡Wow! Ya veo, tu pie es el que esta enfermó_ le dijo señalándole el pie, continuo caminando esta vez mas despacio hacia la puerta de la habitación que curiosamente no estaba cerrada porque Hedwig no utilizo ninguna llave para abrirla. Salieron a un pasillo corto y cerrado con una puerta al final que estaba entre abierta viendo que era un baño, siguió observando el lugar mientras caminaba tras Hedwig que había a empezado a tararear alguna clase de música, tenia un pequeño recibidor con un par de sillones trendy y una mesilla de juego a los sillones, también había un televisor que seguramente era el que había escuchado el dia anterior, también estaba un percho con varios abrigos en el y también algunos maniquíes con medidas y trozos de tela sostenidos con alfileres, frunció el seño confundida ¿Por qué tenia eso ahí? Hedwig giro la mirada para verla como observaba los maniquíes y le pareció graciosa su cara.

_Esos son del señor Barry. Le dijo imaginando que ella tenia curiosidad, "porque las chicas siempre son curiosas" eso pensaba.

_Son muy raros_Le respondió Casey mirando algunos hilos y tijeras sobre una mesa al fondo con los maniquíes. Hedwig solo se encogió hombros.

_¿Quién es Barry? Pregunto recordando solo haber oído el nombre cuando había tenido el enfrentamiento con la bestia y las personalidades reunidas intentaban hablar con ella.

_Bueno, el es uno de nosotros._El señor Dennis no quiere que hable con el porque piensa que es uno de esos hombres raros, pero es muy agradable le gusta hacer cosas de ropa etcetera. Continuo Hedwig . Ella siguió en silencio y el volvió a jalar su mano para dirigiese a otro pasillo con dos puertas una estaba abierta y era una cocina bastante modesta, Hedwig la invito a sentarse y metió un plato al microondas mientras miraba el cronometro en la pequeña pantalla del aparato, cuando estuvo listo saco el plato y lo puso frente a ella , era un omelette perfecto, Hedwig también puso una caja de jugo sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella con las manos juntas sosteniendo su mandíbula, se sintió algo incomoda de que el quisiera observarla en todo lo que hacia simplemente le perturbaba.

_¿Hedwig tu sabes porque estoy aquí? Le preguntó con los ojos en el plato. Y la verdad es que realmente no sabia porque habían querido capturarla otra vez simplemente no tenían ninguna razón por hacerlo, Tal vez Hedwig lo sabía y le dijera algo el era muy accesible a diferencia de los demás.

El dio un suspiro separando sus manos para ponerlas en la mesa y solo sonreír dándole una mirada socarrona.

_Ahora tu no quieres hablar con migo. Agrego Casey tratando de crear un juego de palabras hacia el chico que cambio su semblante a uno confundido.

_Yo no lo se… le respondió volviendo a su anterior posición con las manos en su mandíbula.

_Vamos, Hedwig no puedes jugar de esa manera. Le dijo Casey. El pareció pensarlo unos minutos y despues sacudió la cabeza.

_Esta bien, esta bien. Le respondió divertido_ Yo le pedí al señor Dennis si podríamos verte otra vez.

Se quedo desconcertada ¿Había sido Hedwig el causante de su secuestro?

_Entonces…_estoy aquí por ti. Agrego arrugando el entre cejo.

_Si quieres pensarlo así… respondió en otro suspiro.

_¿Porque?

_La bestia nos dijo que eras pura, entonces entendí que eras como nosotros. pensé en como podrías estar después etcétera. entonces le dije a los demás que te buscáramos y el Señor Dennis supo donde estaba tu casa y así algunas veces íbamos a verte.

"¿Que? ¡ quería decir que habian estado espiándola! " Penso Casey.

_Y entonces supimos que no estabas bien al final, tu vivías con personas muy malas dijo apretando los labios y poniendo los ojos mas profundos _ Así que pensamos que seria mejor traerte con nosotros. ¡Nosotros vamos a protegerte! Finalizo entusiasmado dejando a Casey petrificada en su cilla. Eso no tenia sentido ¿ porque demonios sucedían estas cosas? simplemente era ridículo pensar en el como un protector o que se le hubiera ocurrido si quiera algo parecido, porque al final era como si estuviera secuestrada de nuevo eso no significa ser protegido.

_Tengo una ventana de verdad ¿Quieres verla? Volvió a decir el sacándola de su transe. Eso sonaba mejor si había una ventana real y abierta tal vez podría saltar por ahí y escapar. La ventana que estaba en la habitación tenia pintura en el cristal pero podía notar que estaba enrejada tal vez esta era una ventana diferente.

_Me encantaría_ le respondió

_Te la mostrare despues de que comas todo. Le dijo Hedwig sonriendo. Ella asintió con cabeza y empezó a comer mientras Hedwig seguía todos sus movimientos con los ojos, era incomodo pero no podía decir que dejara de hacerlo simplemente sabía que no le haría caso.

A un que en realidad tenia hambre ya que tenia aproximadamente un día y medio sin comer o eso pensaba en realidad no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. termino por acabar con lo que había en el plato. Hedwig volvió a ponerse de pie al verla terminar y volvió a tomarla de la mano encaminándose a la otra puerta que había visto antes de entrar a esa cocina. Cuando estuvieron adentro pudo ver que era otra habitación observo un Closet dividido con distintos atuendos, parecía estar todo bien ordenado a excepción de unos juguetes en el piso también vio una pequeño reproductor de música y radio.

_Mira la cortina es muy grande porque esta ventana es muy grande. Le dijo señalando la gran cortina cerrada. _Wow_ fue lo único que le dijo, despues observo como se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar en ella.

_¡Esto es divertido! ¿No quieres intentarlo? Le grito otra vez el chico invitando a unírsele en los saltos.

_¿No te regañaran? Le pregunto viéndolo saltar.

_Ellos no saben que lo hago. Le dijo riéndose a un que ella no quiso subir a saltar con el y solo lo miraba _Tengo nuevos pasos de baile ¿Quieres verlos? Agrego Hedwig con timidez.

_Desde luego. Le respondió Casey a un con la mirada en las cortinas.

_De a cuerdo pondré un poco de música. Le respondió emocionado corío hacia el reproductor saltando de la cama y puso música Drumstep. La verdad es que las volteretas de Hedwig eran graciosas pero al mismo tiempo de miedo sobre todo por sus raras expresiones faciales. Le arranco un par de risas pero espero a que el chico se concentrara en sus movimientos y lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta tocar la ventana, metió la mano entre la cortina sintiendo el cerrojo de la ventana a la que abrió con facilidad sintió el aire del exterior fluir por la rendija saco un poco los dedos dándose cuenta de que no tenia una reja como la otra ventana entonces penso que era el momento sin pensarlo dos veces se precipitó a saltar por la ventana pero apenas pudo reaccionar con horror que estaba saltando al vacío dio un grito cortado esperando caer pero sintió como el la tomo por los pies antes de que su cuerpo callera por completo por la ventana empujándola hacia dentro y cerrando la ventana rápidamente.

_¿Estas loca? ¡Ibas a matarte! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Le grito pudo notar el cambio de la voz en el no era Hedwig pero lo reconoció al momento cuando puso sus manos en la cintura y le dijo que fuera a su habitación. Patricia camino tras ella hasta volver a ponerla dentro del otro sitio.

_Queremos pensar que no estabas tratando de huir_ Le dijo parada en la puerta _Pero dejas mucho que pensar al utilizar al niño de nuevo .

Casey retrocedió en la habitación poniendo mas espacio entre ellos dejando claro que temía de lo que pudiera hacerle esto hiso a Patricia notar su tensión así que giro la cara hacia otro lado con un leve pestañeo

_ Pero bien no voy a castigarte solo te dejare sola unos momentos para que pierdas un poco ese estrés que te hace hacer cosas tan locas_ Continuo juntando sus manos en su pecho y dándole una mirada risueña. Dio un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla ahí con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho.

Nota de autor: espero disfrutaran este cap gracias por leer significa mucho para mi 3


	9. Buen actor

Nota de autor * hola antes de que empieces a leer quiero explicarte que no se muy bien cuanto tarda un informe forense o como funcionan los interrogatorios policiales solo hice una pequeña búsqueda informativa sobre el tema pero no se si al final tiene el resultado que esperaba expresar de igual manera me disculpo si de pronto no parezco del todo coherente al ambientar las situaciones de este capitulo *

Comenzaba un día mas de la rutina en la morgue de la cuidad de Piladelphia, El medico forense Joseph Munk recibió un cuerpo nuevo esa mañana. Tenia que hacer un análisis detallado para informar al perito criminalista que ingresaría mas tarde por el informe. El occiso era un joven de algunos 17 años aproximadamente, había sido encatrado en una alcantarilla por unos vagabundos esa mañana. El cadáver estaba tal y como lo recogieron de la alcantarilla, pudo notar una soga enredada por todo el cuerpo del muchacho iba a ser un gran trabajo pues estaba presionado a dar un informe rápido en menos 48 horas debido a que el cuerpo podría perder detalles cruciales por el agua y las suciedad del drenaje que aceleraban el estado de descomposición, a un que a un parecía fresco debía de tener mas de un día de estar sin vida por lo que había que trabajar cuanto antes.

El oficial fue por los informes pasadas las horas, le entrego la carpeta en sus manos y empezaría a explicar el procedimiento.

_Dime que a dicho algo. Le dijo el agente con una media sonrisa.

_Los muertos no hablan Carl_ le respondió con sarcasmo. Mientras bajaba la cremallera de la funda que resguardaba el cuerpo del muchacho.

_Vamos, se que hay algo en este pobre desgraciado. Respondió el policía, que expresarse de esa manera era normal para ellos despues de años de experiencia.

_Pues tienes mucha razón. Agrego el forense. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras ponía sobre una mesa metálica algunas bolsas tipo ziploc con algunas cosas dentro.

_Estas son las pertenencias del occiso y estas otras no. Preciso tomando la bolsa con la soga que había enredado el cuerpo_ Esta soga estaba enrollada desde el cuello hasta los pies tenia algunos nudos bien hechos cualquiera que los hizo se tomo su tiempo. Continuo _Encontramos una identificación escolar con la que pudimos identificarlo como Roger J Hendrix de 17 años.

_Vaya solo era un chico. Respondió el oficial algo conmovido.

_Por supuesto, el chico llevaba una semana desaparecido según la base de identidades del estado. A un qué a un falta que los familiares le reconozcan. Dijo observando la cara deformada del joven tendrían que mejorarle un poco para que la familia no se conmocionara al verlo ya que había quedado en unas circunstancias deplorables.

_Hay algo interesante. Agrego Joseph saliendo de sus pensamientos y tomando otra de las bolsas plásticas _ Este pañuelo no pertenece a la victima, y e logrado tomar algunas muestras de cabello en el pero los resultados estarán listos mas tarde_ siguió hablando serio mientras Carl lo observaba y escuchaba con toda la atención que debía de tener, Joseph era muy claridoso al describir los procedimientos pero había algunos datos que a veces se brincaba y prefería mejor escucharlo con atención _ El cuerpo del chico esta lleno de contusiones pero la parte mas afectada es la cabeza, debieron de ponerle una golpiza, tiene la nariz completamente destrozada ni si quiera usaron algún objeto como piedras o algo para hacerlo, también encontré algunas piezas dentales en la garganta por lo que esta claro que no pudo escupirlos. Quien lo asesinó lo hiso con toda alevosía y no se detuvo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. El debía seguir vivo algunas horas despues de la golpiza pero su cerebro no resistió. Tiene un traumatismo craneal causado por los golpes su cabeza debió rebotar en el acto.

_No parece ser resultado de una simple riña entre dos adolecentes. Agrego Carl sorprendido ante la brutal condición del cadáver_ Y que dice eso? Pregunto apuntando un rasguño en el pómulo del joven qué se extendía hasta debajo de la mandíbula.

_Eso es otra cosa interesante_Respondio _Respondió Joseph_ entre la piel encontramos algo de esmalte de uñas casi no eran muy visibles pero logramos extraer el esmalte que ya estaba algo deteriorado por la humedad de el entorno en que se encontraba el cadáver.

_Entonces tal vez fue atacado por una mujer. Respondió el oficial haciendo énfasis a que no solo las mujeres usaban esmalte de uñas.

_Exactamente, pero no creo que ella actuara sola ya que algunos hematomas no coinciden con el padrón de fuerza aplicada, una mujer no puede ser tan brutal a menos que tenga una condición formidable, aparte del esmalte también encontramos algunas células epiteliales estamos analizando las muestras pero a un no hay resultado hasta los próximas 12 horas. Dijo con voz cansada y acomodándose las gruesas gafas que cubrían sus pequeños ojos de roedor.

_A un que ya tenemos una idea allegada de quien podría ser la chica que le hiso los rasguños dijo poniendo sobre la mesa otra identificación escolar envuelta en una bolsa plástica.

_Y adivina… también desapareció hace una semana el mismo día y lugar que Roger J Hendrix.

John se mordía una uña mientras los oficiales de policía lo interrogaban en su casa, había reportado la desaparición de Casey hace una semana. Pero no imagino que estuviera involucrada en el asesinato de un compañero de la escuela, el le dijo a la policía que algunos vecinos le platicaron haberla visto por ultima vez con ese tal Roger en el parque. Le pareció extraño en un principio porque sabia que ese chico no se llevaba bien Casey en la escuela el era su principal bully, todo eso lo explico a la policía en cada pregunta.

_mi hijo me dijo que había salido a eso de las 9 am en su bicicleta el sábado pero ya no regreso a casa.

_¿Y usted donde estaba cuando la menor salió? Pregunto el oficial dándole una mirada cargada a John.

_Yo tuve que ir a mi trabajo por algunos asuntos pendientes_Respondio nervioso mientras los dos hombres se miraban entre si _ Escuche oficial, Casey siempre fue una chica muy rebelde y pienso que pudo huir tal vez con algún novio o amigo. Volvió a responder pasando un dedo por su nariz _¿ A caso piensan que oculto algo? Dijo John molesto pues los agentes repetían la pregunta cada vez mas veces.

_Es una irresponsabilidad dejar a un par de adolecentes solos en casa y mas teniendo el conocimiento de que su sobrina era una rebelde como usted acaba de señalarme.

John se rasco la cabeza para después meter sus manos en los bolcillos _ Admito que cometí un error oficial, pero no pensé que en tan poco tiempo desapareciera, a demás ella salía algunas veces pero siempre regresaba no pensé que pudiera escaparse o perderse. Dijo alzando los hombros.

_Lo entiendo señor Cook, Sabemos que su sobrina tiene aproximadamente tres meses de haber regresado con usted después de ser secuestrada siendo ella única sobreviviente, el peligro sigue siendo inminente si el criminal sigue libre, lo que quiero decir es que no debieron dejar a su sobrina ningún momento sola. Respondió el policía acomodándose la chaqueta.

John se quedo callado unos minutos ante la respuesta del oficial _ ¿Se refiere a que pudo ser secuestrada de nuevo? Pregunto. El oficial casi se dio un golpe en la cara con su propia palma ¿Este tipo era tonto? O ¿Se hacia?

_Me esta sugiriendo que mi sobrina también pudo ser asesinada. Dijo casi en un grito

_Mantenga la calma… _Yo me refiero a que tenían que tener un poco mas de atención en ella.

_Lo se yo se que cometí un error, y me siento muy mal por ello. Respondió John tratando de parecer preocupado.

_Su sobrina es sospechosa y un testigo importante en la investigación pondremos todo el empeño en encontrarla lo mas pronto posible.

_Disculpe oficial, pero no creo que Casey pudiera hacerle daño a alguien mas…. No a ese nivel, ella solo es una chica rebelde pero nunca mataría a nadie, apoyo la idea de que sea una testigo pero no sospechosa. Respondió John sereno, recordando la ocasión en la que Casey le había amenazado con una escopeta pero al final no lo había echo.

_No diremos nada mas, gracias por recibirnos y cooperar con nuestra investigación cualquier cosa no dude en ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Dijo el policía extendiéndole una tarjeta con un numero telefónico. John los acompaño hasta la puerta para despues cerrarla y quedarse pensativo "le dije que no se metiera mas en problemas"

Una vez mas tubo que entrar y dejar la comida para Casey sin que ella se diera cuenta mientras dormía. Había pasado una semana despues de que intentara saltar por la ventana, ella se comportaba de manera muy distante con ellos no sirvió nada que Hedwig le dijera que no estaba enojado despues de usarlo par intentar saltar por la ventana simplemente ella se reusaba a ser su protegida, era frustrante y a la vez un poco doloroso cada rechazo, cada mirada de odio. No importaba quien entrara a la habitación Patricia, Hedwig o el mismo simplemente eran ignorados, y había decidido hacer lo mismo si no quería hablar ni convivir con ellos no importaba no podía estar así toda la vida y tarde o temprano tendría que hablarle,

La habitación tenia su propio baño por lo que podía hacer sus necesidades pero no ducharse ya que solo era un baño básico para eso, no había ducha, ella no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sucia así que tarde o temprano tendría que pedirle dejarla salir para ducharse en el otro baño al menos para el era repulsivo no bañarse durante tantos días así que si no se lo pedía de igual manera la obligaría a hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación para seguir limpiando meticulosamente uno de los muebles del pequeño recibidor, le había dado barias pasadas con jabón para muebles pero limpiaba los bordes con un cotonete solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba completamente limpio. Estaba muy concentrado cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, arrugo la frente desconcertado nadie nunca llamaba a su puerta ni si quiera el portero del edificio, dio un suspiro y tiro el cotonete en la basura, dirigiéndose a la puerta que volvieron a golpear una vez mas, extrañado se asomo por la mirilla de la puerta. Era una mujer de mediana edad rubia y extravagante, penso en no abrir pero al final termino abriendo la puerta para al menos saber porque estaba ahí.

_Hoo hola, buenos días. Le dijo la mujer sorprendida como si no esperaba que fuera abrir la puerta _Yo me llamo Janette y acabo de mudarme a el departamento junto al suyo, solo quería presentarme y decirle que soy una buena vecina y si necesita ayuda en algo estaré ahí. Esperaba al menos que el hombre le contestara el saludo pero el solo cerro la puerta era extraño tal vez no le gustaba hacer amistades de igual manera fue muy grosero al cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.

Dennis cerro la puerta pasándose una mano por la cabeza, un vecino en ese piso no era para nada bueno en sus planes simplemente cualquier ruido o situación podría darse cuenta, todo parecía estarse volviendo en su contra últimamente, dio otro bufido de frustración y empezó a guardar las productos de aseo en una caja que posteriormente guardo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones tratando de no sentirse inhibido por la presencia de un vecino, el era bueno actuando y todos en el edificio lo reconocían como Barry a un que se sentia patético en ese papel tan desagradable penso que seria mejor mantenerse así y esa nueva vecina tendría que reconocerlo como Barry también, dio un suspiro y se levanto del sillón para ir al closet de su habitación tomando los atuendos de Barry que le parecían horribles se puso esa ropa y se miro en el espejo.

_¡Wow te vez tan genial definitivamente!, yo soy Barry querida ¡Uy pero que es eso no no llámame por mi nombre! Dijo haciendo un ademan exagerado con la mano y giñando un ojo, era ridículo pensar que era así cuando Barry tomaba la luz "tal vez seria buena idea dormir a ese maricon de por vida" penso. Se quito las gafas y las guardo en el bolsillo de los pantalones bombachos saliendo despues del departamento situándose la puerta del siguiente toco la puerta con su típica expresión malhumorada que despues cambio por la sonrisa relajada de Barry. La mujer abrió casi al instante.

_ Hola… dijo un poco mosqueada por la presencia del hombre que acababa de casi romperle la nariz con la puerta.

_Hola, ammm yo solo venía a disculparme por lo de hace rato…. Yo solo….de verdad lo siento creo que fui muy grosero con tigo pero a veces no se que pasa por mi cabeza. Le dijo alzando las cejas y rodando los ojos mientras hacia un meneo de cabeza extraño a aunque a la mujer le pareció raro era gracioso al final de cuentas.

_Descuida, tal vez interrumpí algo importante yo solo quería conocer a mi único vecino. Respondió con amabilidad.

_ufff no sabes que alivio siento de que no te ofendieras de verdad que vergüenza. Le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y con tono meloso_ Oye que buen gusto tienes ¿Ese vestido es diseñador? Pregunto.

_¿Eh? Ah no, no solo es un vestido normal. Respondió la mujer ruborizada por el comentario, parecía ser un hombre bastante simpático.

_Bien un placer conocerte, yo me llamo Barry. Le dijo dándole una sonrisa muy bien actuada_ espero no ser molesto con tigo, a veces hago un poco de ruido pero podrías ignorarlo algunas veces_ Agrego guiñándole un ojo.

_Claro no hay problema. Respondió a un ruborizada la verdad es que viéndolo bien ahora que estaba frente a ella no imaginaba al vecino tan atractivo es decir que al menos para ella era guapo con esa sonrisa brillante y esos ojos azules hipnóticos lo hacían un hombre llamativo y interesante _ Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo _ le dijo antes de que el se marchara. El cambio su expresión a una muy extraña aunque despues le sonrío nuevamente.

_Gracias pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer tal vez en otra ocasión. Respondió risueño

_Claro pero no lo olvides. Le respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

El regreso al departamento con el seño fruncido, no le agradaba para nada la presencia de alguien mas en ese piso simplemente significa que tendría que ser mas discreto. Fue a despojarse inmediatamente de ese vestuario que le ardía traerlo puesto, regreso antes de quitarse la playera de Barry y apago el televisor, penso en ver si Casey había despertado así que fue a comprobarlo despues de cambiarse. Ella solo estaba sentada en el piso en total silencio, le dio un algo de nostalgia verla ahí volvió la mirada a la comida que había dejado pero estaba intacta en su sito. cerro la puerta y entro marcando el sonido de sus pasos en el sitio pero ella apenas pareció inmutarse por su presencia pero pudo notar que agachaba la cabeza evitando mirarlo de forma directa, se acomodo los pantalones para ponerse en culequillas frente a ella que pareció dar un leve respingo la miro por unos segundos y se aclaro la garganta.

_Si no comes vas a enfermarte, entiendo si no quieres hablar pero me gustaría que al menos comieras un poco _Le dijo recordando que ella solo había comido un par de veces en la semana y porque el se había quedado ahí hasta hacerla probar bocado. Casey seguía sin contestarle y sin poner los ojos en el.

_Tienes varios días así no se si te importe pero deberías ducharte también. Agrego una vez mas viendo como ella apretaba las uñas en su suéter. Se quedo una vez mas en un incomodo silencio.

_¿Me tienes miedo Casey? Sonó con voz ronca, notando esa extraña actitud que ella siempre tomaba en su presencia realmente no le había echo mas nada desde aquella vez que la inyecto pero tal vez ella tenia algún problema con el, exactamente por su actitud era diferente con los demás incluso podía parecer un poco mas llevadera con Patricia que con el y había pensado en que tal vez ella le temía, todas esas expresiones lo indicaban. Aunque ella seguía sin responderle el esperaba que dijera algo por lo menos un No o Si como respuesta.

_Tal vez soy duro algunas veces pero realmente no busco hacerte ningún mal, todo es por tu bien se que no quieres comprender que queremos protegerte eres como nosotros y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás con el tiempo. Volvió a decirle.

_Yo no pedí su ayuda, y yo no soy como ustedes, pretendes que sea diferente despues de que me arruinaron mas de lo podía estar. Le respondió Casey de forma áspera. No podía digerirlos no contemplar si quiera la idea de que quisiera ayudarla o protegerla. Por su culpa paso todo lo que paso al intentar cambiar.

_Solo intentamos enmendar un poco el pasado. Respondió Dennis girando la vista hacia la pared , la respuesta de la joven le había dado como un balde de agua fría.

_¿Sabes de la cantidad de personas que me odia por tu culpa? Respondió con quebrada. Poniéndose de pie el la imito mientras ella le daba la espalda.

_No eres la única a quien odian. Le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se aparto de su mano de manera brusca.

_¡Deja de actuar como si me entendieras! ¡No ganas nada en absoluto pretendiendo cuidarme o resguardarme en este lugar! Grito Casey dejando salir su coraje despues de contenerse durante esos dias_ ¡Te odio! Le grito una vez mas girando para quedar frente a frente y sin esperarlo intento empujarlo y darle golpes que realmente el no cubrió, no le importaba si ella quería desquitarse, pues bien, que lo hiciera, en ese momento le estaba dando la oportunidad de golpearlo hasta que se hartara, incluso le tumbo las gafas de un manotazo aunque podría decir que fue el único golpe que de verdad le dolió haciéndolo enfadarse un poco, le tomo mano deteniéndola para mirarla a los ojos que se agrandaron al sentir el brusco movimiento.

_¿Esto es suficiente? ¿Quieres hacerme sangrar? ¡ Adelante intenta darle mas duro a mi cara! Le grito se quedo sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo sentia adrenalina, furia, tristeza y un montón de sentimientos revueltos pero realmente ¿valía la pena seguir? Lo miro por un par de minutos mientras el todavía sujetaba su brazo y no pudo resistir mas el llanto jalando su brazo para soltarse y alejarse de el. Nada serbia en ese momento todo de igual manera se había ido a la mierda. El se quedo ahí con la respiración agitada volvió a mirarla otra vez estaba llorando a todo pulmón le resulto un gran esfuerzo debido a que sabía qué ella estaba sucia a un pero decido abrasarla aunque ella lo rechazara, solo se movió por unos minutos pero despues pareció tranquilizarse o tal vez solo se canso, hasta volver a quedar reducidos en el suelo.

_No tiene que ser así…. Le susurro mientras a un continuaban el suelo, ella hiso el ademan de decir algo, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo hiso regresar al recuerdo de que ahora tenían una vecina y una vecina muy entrometida. Casey lo miro confundida y el se puso de pie.

_Por favor mantente en silencio dijo mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

Puso el ojo en la mirilla para ver acertadamente que era la vecina, resoplo fastidiado, pero abrió la puerta despues de prender el televisor.

_¡Pero que sorpresa! Le dijo otra vez actuando el papel de Barry con una gran sonrisa. La mujer parecía estar algo asustada o preocupada por la expresión en su rostro.

_Disculpa que moleste Barry pero escuche algunos gritos así que solo quería preguntar si esta todo bien.

_¡Ho! ¡pero que barbaridad de mi! Volvió a decir actuando sorprendido y haciendo un ademan con la muñeca _ hace rato estaba viendo una película y la actriz gritaba y lloraba todo el tiempo! ¡Dios! Se me olvido bajar el volumen te pido disculpas ¡ay que vergüenza! Volví a decir en tono exagerado.

_me ha dado un gran susto de verdad, que pena de igual manera espero que tengas lindo día.

_No te preocupes, igual para ti _ le dijo. Sonando dulce mientras la mujer regresaba contorneando todo su cuerpo antes de entrar a su departamento.

El cerro la puerta exhalando de fastidio, definitbamente esa mujer iba a ser un estorbo.

Nota de autor: Hola muchas gracias por leer espero les gustara este cap, debo admitir que esta vez sentí muy difícil crear esta parte que había imaginado todo ¡pero no sabía como escribirlo! al final Lo logre espero de verdad que les guste.


	10. Quiero ser bueno

Regreso al mismo lugar para quedarse observando nuevamente a Casey, puso un dedo sobre su barbilla con los brazos cruzados, la chica se levanto alejándose de el al otro extremo de la pared, ya le había dejado muy claro que no le agradaba su compañía pero detestaba que fuera de esa manera siempre, alejándose o ocultándose de el, ¿A dónde iban a llegar con eso? Simplemente parecía ser una rata asustada en una jaula. A un sentia un ardor en la nariz por el golpe fuerte que ella le había atizado, en ese momento no sabía que hacer exactamente. Posiblemente ella se había cansado las personas fuertes suelen tener un interior demasiado sensible y despues de una semana teniéndola ahí la había visto llorar desconsolada incluso gritarle todo su odio, cuando antes solo la había visto soltar algunos lloriqueos casi insonoros. Volvió a observarla de los pies a la cabeza. sus pies estaban todavía cubiertos por sus calcetas pero estaban sucios igual su pantalones negros a un manchados de tierra y agua seca, y ni hablar de su blusa inmunda revuelta sobre su piel opacada por la mugre de días, le provoco una ansiedad repulsiva y pensar que la había abrasado anteriormente penso arrugando un poco la naris.

_Vas a tomar una ducha_ le dijo en modo de autoritario, sabia que si le preguntaba o sugería ella se iba a negar así que solo, se lo afirmo.

_No hay regadera aquí. Le respondió Casey a un poco exasperada por lo anterior. A demás de sentirse incomoda de como la había observado de arriba a bajo. El le dio una sonrisa entre dientes que la dejo confundida y a la vez un poco temerosa. Dennis cambio su gesto para estar nuevamente serio, metiéndose las manos a los bolcillos del pantalón y exhalando un suspiro soso.

_No en ese_ le respondió. Pasaras al exterior ahí podrás ducharte sin ningún problema y cuanto antes mejor porque... intento seguir hablando pero la voz le temblaba se quito las gafas rascándose la cabeza

_tie...tienes...tienes tierra en tu blusa. Agregó tratando de continuar pero estaba concentrado en la suciedad sobre ella que no podía soportarlo mas.

_Quítatela. Le dijo firme mientras la chica se quedaba pasmada en su sitio.

_¿Que? No voy a hacer eso. Dijo Casey juntando todos los rasgos de la cara.

_Solo... quita... quítatela. Le respondió cerrando los ojos_ ¡Quítatela ya! ¿quieres? _Exclamo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, influenciado por su aficción obsesivo compulsivo. Casey lo miro con una mueca de disgusto y dio un bufido de resignación, metió las manos entre las mangas de la blusa y la saco fuera de su torso quedando solo con una blusa resacada color blanco de tirantes delgados. Sintió la mirada pesada de Dennis sobre su pequeño escote pero trataba de que no le importara recordando la ocasión de la inyección, cuando le bajo el pantalón y ella penso lo peor derivado del trauma de la niñez llena de abusos por parte de John, presentía que el se había dado cuenta de su temor que no le hiso nada mas a aunque debía admitir que no le gustaba ser observada con ese morbo característico de Dennis la personalidad rara y pervertida de Kevin simplemente con el no se sabía lo que iba a pasar, algunas veces era amable otras veces frio o demasiado hostil y violento era el mas incomprendido por ella hasta ahora no congeniaban en nada.

Dennis se paso una mano por la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, "Eres un asco" se repetía mentalmente, porque ahí estaba otra es dejándose llevar por sus estúpidos impulsos lascivos, Debía aceptar que sentia atraído por ese tipo de situaciones y que a veces gustaba de repetir esas acciones, tener el control siempre era excitante para el, pero esa jovencita de piel pálida y cabellos azabache no tenia que involucrarse con esas malas costumbres, ella era mucho mas que eso, entonces ¿Por qué lo hiso? No tenia que ser de otra manera tenia que verla como uno mas de ellos, era de esa pequeña parte de la sociedad que podía llegar a entenderlos y que tambien había soportado a base de sufrimiento el rechazo de los impuros, .Se paso una mano por la frente se giro dándole la espalda.

_Sígueme. Le dijo mientras se encamino a salir, Casey se quedo parada unos segundos pero le siguió los pasos, el la llevó directo al baño que había visto anteriormente cuando Hedwig la había llevado a la cocina, Dennis le abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del pequeño baño, Que era muy normal pero Casey se sintió un poco extraña al verse en un espejo despues de varios días. Su cabello estaba echo un desastre tenía la mirada cansada, marcada por algunas ojeras y los labios algo resecos y pálidos.

_¿No te gusta lo que vez? Le dijo el reflejándose atrás.

_Nunca me ha gustado mi cara. Le respondió de manera seca y sincera, nuca había encontrado atractivo su rostro y mucho menos lo iba a ver mejor en esos momentos. Frunció un poco el seño al ver un pequeño gesto de diversión en la cara de Dennis.

_Tienes una cara bastante peculiar eso pienso. Agrego levantando las gafas sobre sus ojos. Casey frunció el entrecejo no sabiendo a que se refería precisamente con "Peculiar" lo vio salir, tardando solo algunos minutos en volver con unas toallas y un jabón que se los entrego directamente, iba marchare pero Casey lo detuvo, el solo había traído toallas y jabón pero que pasaría con su ropa, la que traía puesta estaba en muy malas condiciones ¿Conque se suponía que iba a vestir? El se quedo pensativo ante su pregunta.

_Buscare algo que te sirva, pero empieza ya. Le respondió nuevamente firme Casey se mantuvo en su sitio hasta verlo cerrar la puerta, por su puesto que no iba a desvestirse a hasta que se fuera. Dennis escucho como Casey lee ponía el asegurador a la puerta penso que seguía siendo muy desconfiada o temerosa. Camino hasta su espacio decidido a encontrar algo para ella, tenia algo de ropa para mujer pertenecientes a las otras personalidades femeninas pero a un así, era ropa que le quedaría demasiado grande ella era muy delgada y compacta rebuscó en los cajones solo encontrando unas pijamas color gris con cordones ajustables a la cintura le servirían de igual manera hace mucho que no los usaba, también tomo una blusa ligera de algodón color amarillo era de Jade pero no le importaba. Se encamino de regreso y toco la puerta para que Casey lo escuchara.

_Dejare la ropa aquí y me iré. Solo escucho a la chica responderle un "esta bien" se regreso sentándose en uno de los sillones en el sitio.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente para empezar a lavarse, tenia algo espuma en la cara pero no quería cerrar los ojos por miedo a que las alucinaciones de Marcia y Claire volvieran a atormentarla, no había dormido bien por las constantes pesadillas que se habían multiplicado ahora que había sido capturada de nuevo era por eso que tenia esas ojeras tan pronunciadas bajo sus parpados, echaba de menos a Alex antes al menos podía despertar e ir a buscarlo por si sentia miedo, bajo la mirada y sacudido su cabeza, se estaba poniendo algo nostálgica y eso solo aumentaría su depresión. Se distrajo poniendo un poco de atención al baño que estaba impecable había un pequeño contenedor con muchos cepillos de dientes, también había un estante vertical con barios jabones y frascos distintos todos en orden por colores, había algunos cepillos para el cabello que penso le servirían para desenredar su cabello cuando saliera de la regadera. Se enredo en la toalla despues de haber terminado de bañarse y secarse se miro una vez mas al espejo ya con el semblante un poco mejorado, cepilló su cabello y dio un lento parpadeo al ver una caja cerca de ella en uno de los pequeños estantes, decidió abrirla para encontrarse con algunos rastrillos para afeitar, se quedo pensando unos segundos y decido tomar uno para empezar a desarmarlo y sacar las pequeñas cuchillas incrustadas en el plástico, a un ni se le ocurría de que forma le iban a servir pero las usaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

_Te estas tardando mucho. Escucho la voz de Dennis tras la puerta y casi la hiso dar un salto por el susto.

_Yo ya he terminado solo estaba cepillándome el cabello. Le respondió tratando de persuadirlo. Ya no lo escucho así que supuso que se había ido o bien podría estar a un ahí en silencio, se mordió un labio y abrió la puerta lentamente, el no estaba ahí pero pudo ver algunas prendas en una cilla frente a la puerta estiro una mano para meterlas y encerrarse. No le gustaba la idea de usar esa ropa pero no había mas remedio, no podría decirle que no le gustaba el simplemente la ignoraría, tubo que doblar la punta de los pantalones ya que eran mas largos que sus piernas, ajustó los cordones de la cintura con un resultado algo flojo pero aceptable, se puso la blusa que le quedo grande y a aunque no le gustaba agradecía que no le quedara del todo bien, ya que el solo había traído esa ropa ella no tenia nada que usar debajo esta vez, se sentia incomoda e insegura solo usando una sola blusa miro las cuchillas que anteriormente había desarmado y las guardo en el bolsillo de los pantalones flojos. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse otra vez con el y su cara dura se le hiso extraño que ni cambiara de personalidad despues ese largo rato, no lo conocía muy bien pero sabía que una personalidad no le permanecía tanto tiempo sin que se proyectara otra. Trago saliva sintiéndose todavía intimidada por su presencia. El rodo los ojos y metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando una bolsa plástica que se la extendió.

_Pon tu ropa sucia aquí. Le ordeno y ella lo obedeció a aunque pareció ofenderse cuando el cerro la bolsa y la puso en el contenedor de basura igual no le reclamo nada, quedándose en silencio unos cuantos minutos que parecieron eternos.

_¿Quien era esa persona? Le dijo ella dejándolo un poco sorprendido por tomar ella la iniciativa de romper el hielo.

_¿A que te refieres? Le respondió pareciendo no entender su pregunta.

_hace rato... cuando discutíamos alguien hablo y tu me pediste que me callara ¿Quién era? Le pregunto nuevamente, viendo como movía sus ojos de un lado a otro como pensando su respuesta.

_Bueno... Eso no te importa. Le volvió a decir, mientras veía como ella abría su boca dándole un gesto arisco. No le diría que tenia una vecina , ella era una chica muy lista. La hiso volver a la habitación _ Ahora vas a comer. Le ordeno autoritario ya que la comida que había traído en un principio seguía intacta.

_No tengo hambre. La escucho responder, pero sabía que había comido poco en la semana. Atenuó la mirada en ella. Ahora ahí estaba otra vez volviendo a poner todo difícil.

_¿Que no escuchaste bien? No te estoy preguntando...Dije que vas a comer. Le dijo deletreando las ultimas palabras. Casey le dio una mirada de fastidio _ No quiero discutir mas, así que por favor..._ Agrego con la intención de sonar mas amable.

Casey alzo las cejas y de encogió de hombros mientras tomo la charola que estaba encima de la cajonera y se puso a comer los sándwiches que había en el plato. Mientras lo miraba con mal gesto el se cruso de brasos al ver su cara.

_¿De verdad te odian tantas personas como dices? No pudo evitar preguntárselo, simplemente era una cosa que ella había dicho y ni podía borrársele de la mente.

Casey dio un respiro profundo bajando la mirada sobre su plato a un masticando su ultimo bocado _Bueno... eso no te importa. Le respondió dejándolo sorprendido de haberle dado vuelta a la moneda de manera tan interesante simplemente le había devuelto lo de hace rato, no le divertía pero tampoco lo molesto, solo se limito a seguir con su mismo semblante agrio.

_No recuerdo que fueras tan grosera . Casey no le respondió _ Te entendemos, sabemos lo que se siente... El odio de laas personas de haya afuera. No eres la única, eres como nosotros. Continuo hablando mientras ella paro de comer para poner de forma brusca el sándwich en el plato.

_!Ya basta! Deja de repetir que somos igual porque no es así. Le respondió ya algo enardecida por sus palabras ellos no eran parecidos en nada que se hiciera a esa idea mejor.

_No tiene caso que lo niegues... en el fondo lo eres, los impuros se han divertido tanto con tigo ¿Que esperas que ellos acaben con tu vida? Tu puedes acabarlos primero. Continuo severo y totalmente serio a cada palabra.

_Puedes unirte a nosotros hay un lugar en la horda para ti si así lo deseas. Finalizo.

_¡Ja! No me hagas reír ¿Realmente sabes lo que estas diciendo? ¡No, de verdad todo esto es una locura! _Respondió Casey irónica_ ¿ Crees que voy a verte o verlos como amigos? ¡No me uniría a ti ni de coña! No justifiques tus mierdas de esa manera.

Una vena comenzó a notarse en su frente, las palabras de la chica le habian dado una punzada en el orgullo, ella realmente no estaba midiendo su lengua, apretó las manos conteniéndose de no responder de forma agresiva ¿como osaba rechazar su propuesta y mas hablarle de esa manera? Burlándose en su propia cara.

_ Tu aun no has tenido el detonante para abrir tu potencial y comprender todo lo que puedes hacer, somos superior al resto incomparables a los demás y eso nos hace especiales. Le dijo con voz profunda_ Los impuros ni si quiera son capases de si quiera razonar el mundo en el que vivimos, metidos en sus burbujas de "felicidad" excluyéndonos como las peores escorias ¿No estas harta de eso?

_ ¡Mas bien ustedes no son capases de razonar el mundo de los que ustedes piensan impuros. Ellos también sufren pero solo les va un poquito mejor que nosotros. Estas resentido con las personas que parecen ser felices porque tu quisieras ser como ellos ¿Verdad? ¡envidias sus vidas y no quieres aceptarlo! _ Respondio Casey dejando se llebar por la rabia interna que había reprimido durante esos meses pasados atormentados por los recuerdos y muertes de sus excompañeras.

_¡Cállate! le dijo apretando mas los dedos que pudo sentir clavarse sus propias uñas en la palma de su mano.

_No hay nada especial en mi ni en ti ¡Yo soy solo una chica tonta y tu solo eres un asesino y un demen...! Casey no pudo terminar de hablar por la fuerte bofetada que recibió, casi callo al suelo sintiéndose aturdida por el golpe en la mejilla, degustando un ligero sabor metálico brotar de sus labios. Also su mirada humedecida para sentir como el a tomaba por los hombros de manera tan brusca que la hiso estremecerse.

_De verdad quiero... ser bueno. Le dijo en un tono que la hiso temblar bajo sus dedos.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡De verdad estoy tratando de ser bueno! ¡Pero siempre te encargas de mandar a la mierda todo! Le grito apretando los dientes mientras ella intentaba alejarse de el jalando sus brazos fuera de su agarre intento estirarla nuevamente pero ella le dio una patada en la rodilla para salir disparada de la habitación. El corrió tras ella recuperándose casí de inmediato, antes de que intentara salir del departamento.

_!Déjame ir! Le pidió ella Entre gritos mientras el la detenía, abrasándola por la espalda y arrastrándola de regreso.

_¡Mirame! Le dijo tomando su cara enre sus manos_Sera mejor que te acostumbres a ver mi cara seguido porque no voy a dejarte ir. Le respondió a un enardecido por la situación. Casey recordó las pequeñas cuchillas de rasura entre los bolsillos del pantalón, rápidamente metió la mano para sacarlas y sin pensarlo dos veces se giro para hacerle un corte en la mejilla, el la soltó dando un alarido de dolor llevándose la manos a la cara mientras la sangre empezaba a hacer su camino. Casey se apresuro a regresar a la puerta pero dio un grito frustrado al intentar girar la perilla y que esta estuviera cerrada con llave, sentia el corazón casi en la garganta al percatar su presencia a sus espaldas, las lagrimas empezaron a escapársele sin control. Giro temblorosa para encontrarse con esa expresión de furia intimidante, sus ojos azules casi soltaban chispas y la sangre del pequeño corte le había manchado la camisa. El volvió a tomarla fuerte por el brazo arrastrándola de nuevo a la habitación, donde casi la tiro al piso mientras se agarraba la cabeza caminando de un lado a otro, Casey lo miraba con miedo hasta que el se detuvo para darle una mirada con desdén antes de salir con un portazo de la habitacion.

Nota de autor: Bien se que a casí nadie le interesa las notas de autor pero bien aquí voy a agradecerles nuevamente por seguir mi historia siento que este capitulo algo corto, pero el siguente sera mas interesante ya se esta poniendo shida la cosa.


	11. Corre

Entro cual animal furioso al baño para lavar la sangre de su cara, solo esperaba que el escandalo no lo hubiera escuchado la estúpida vecina, maldecía en voz baja mientras ponía agua directamente en el corte era pequeño pero considerados 3 cm sobre su mejilla derecha, ella no se había conformado con decirle un montón de cosas que para el eran tonterías, si no que lo había pateado y cortado sin ningún remordimiento "De verdad nos odia tanto" se quedó pensando. Se quito la camisa con dedos temblorosos sintiéndose mareado ante el espejo, se sorprendió de que sus gafas a un estuvieran en su lugar pero estaban algo estrelladas, debieron romperse durante la lucha con la chica también se los quitó para ponerlos junto a la camisa, un flash back le llego a la mente "no hay nada especial, ni en mi ni en ti, soy solo una chica tonta y tu eres un demente y un asesino" a un no digería esa ultima frase, simplemente seguía preguntándose como una chica como Casey podía pensar de esa manera ¿como podía pensar esas cosas llamándose tonta a ella misma? no es como si el tuviera la mejor autoestima del mundo pero nunca llegaba a pensar tanta basura de el mismo, era una etapa que había superado desde hacia ya mucho.

Casey era muy insegura de si misma y pudo darse cuenta de ese detalle no solo en ese momento si no mucho antes, cuando tubo la oportunidad de espiarla en su vida diaria, podría decir que llego a comprenderla e intentar ponerse en sus zapatos, le recordaba a el y en sus inicios con Kevin, el fue de los primeros que estuvieron para Kevin, y compartió gran parte de la niñez, adolescencia y adultez con Kevin, siempre tenían problemas para relacionarse con los demás y sus hogares eran una desdicha por no decir una mierda total, se desarrollaron en entornos tóxicos donde fueron considerados "rarezas" "tontos" "locos" y todas esas etiquetas que la gente suele usar cuando se encuentra con alguien distinto, con el tiempo junto a Kevin aprendieron a ignorar todo aquello, también fue rechazado y abusado por la mayoría de las personas que conoció, por eso sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, No solo hubiera matado a ese chico en el parque también hubiera matado al colegio entero si ella se lo pidiera, pero era claro que no era capas a un de hacer muchas cosas que le favorecieran. Ella era tan pesimista pero a la vez tan parecida a ellos, podría decir que incluso empezó a desarrollar una inexplicable atracción involuntaria hacia ella y eso le fastidiaba haciéndolo sentirse mas frustrado a un.

Empezó a desnudarse para darse una ducha rápida, mientras todos esos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, cuando estaba secándose se percato de unos pedazos de plástico en el piso, recordó la caja de rastrillos desechables que había comprado para afeitarse la busco para darse cuenta de que faltaba uno y al recoger el plástico del piso con un pañuelo en los dedos, era obvio que ella lo había desarmado y seguramente con eso había logrado hacerle el corte, apretó los dientes molesto tirando los fragmentos en el sesto de la basura. Regreso a su habitación para empezar a vestirse con ropa limpia, acaba de ponerse la camiseta abierta que normalmente usaba bajo su camisa, cuando sintió un leve mareo que lo hiso sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Era hora de hablar con los demás.

Cerro los ojos controlando su respiración, alguien lo llamaba en su cabeza. Alguien quería usar la luz y iba a regresar solo pare decirle que esperara mas su turno, a un quería permanecer en la luz un poco mas. Cerro los ojos para quedarse inmóvil como si hubiesen apagado un interruptor en el.

*

Abrió los ojos para ver que los demás permanecían en sus sillas observándolo y esperando a que dijera algo, a acepción de jade que parecía estar mas concentrada en la cutícula de sus uñas, Orwell roncaba a todo volumen y patricia le daba una mirada de angustia e incertidumbre mientras Barry le hacia una mueca de desagrado, el pequeño Hedwig al menos lo veía sonriente, el era la pequeña parte de inocencia que a un quedaba en Kevin que su sonrisa le hiso entrar en una pequeña fase de melancolía. Todos ellos existían por una razón proteger a Kevin a un no entendía como seguían siendo entre ellos tan distantes y desproporcionados cundo todos tenían el mismo propósito. Patricia era la madre que Kevin nunca tubo aunque demasiado sobreprotectora pero al fin de cuentas necesaria, Hedwig era la inocencia y infancia, Barry era la desesperación de socializar a aunque siempre lo considero un error al igual que Jade intrépida y a la vez presumida, Owel siempre intelectual, y el... el existía para que todo estuviera perfecto, existía para no cometer errores y a un así era excluido por la mayoría de los veintitantos restantes, sintiéndose mas identificado solo con Patricia y el pequeño Hedwig solo ellos podían comprenderlo y convivir mas amenamente con el, sentia la necesidad de escucharlos siempre primero a ellos y el resto era otra historia, ahora el era el dueño de la luz y decidía lo que se le venia en gana incluso abusando un poco del tiempo que le correspondía.

_No te ves muy bien amiguito. Escucho a Barry abiertamente burlón.

_Mira esa cara parece que algo no fue muy bien, algo le corto el plan... ups! Creo que herí tus sentimientos_ agrego jade haciendo referencia a su cara cortada y uniendo su risita junto a la de Barry, que no hicieron mas que avivar su coraje interior. Dennis solo levanto una ceja apático y con claro enojo en su gesto pero solo se dirigió a Patricia y Hedwig.

_Ella ha rechazado la oferta y creo que no hay nada mas que hacer. Le dijo a sus dos compañeros de la horda, Patricia solo hiso un pequeño ademan con la boca y bajo la mirada en señal de decepción mientras Hedwig empezó a hacer pucheros.

_Pe..pe..pero usted dijo que iba a convencerla. Respondió Hedwig no pudiendo ocultar su voz quebrada y su gran puchero fruncido.

_Lo siento pequeño de verdad lo siento. Le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

¡Ja! Te lo dije ese plan de traer a esa chica aquí no iba a funcionar. Le grito Barry a un en su lugar_ y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? Le pregunto con clara osadía y gusto victorioso.

_Tu cállate maldito maricon! Le grito furioso al ver la gran cara de satisfacción de Barry.

_!Uy! Ya se enojo. Dijo Jade poniendo una de sus manos sobre la boca agregando mas leña al fuego.

_!Tu! Le grito apuntándola con el dedo Jade se había metiendo mucho en algo que no le importaba.

_!Ya basta! ¡No les hagas caso! Solo están provocándote ignóralos. Le dijo patricia también molesta por la situación. _Dime, explícame que a pasado le dijo tomándolo del brazo y tratando de que se calmara.

_Ella dijo_hiso una pausa en señal de que le costaba seguir hablando_ Ella dijo que no aceptaría nuestra oferta, Nos odia por el experimento que realizamos con la bestia. Quería explicarle que en realidad fue la bestia fue quien nos lo ordeno, ella siguió insultándome, entonces..._ hiso una mueca doblando un poco el cuello _Entonces tuve que hacerla entender que debía de respetarme.

_!Dios mío Dennis! Te dije que no la tocaras, te dije que no le hicieras daño. Le respondió Patricia con voz preocupada y llevándose las manos para tapar su boca.

_Ella me ataco ¡Que no vez lo que hiso!. Dijo señalando su cara._ de igual manera ya le dije que no voy a liberarla.

_¿Y para que seguir con eso? ¿Por qué quieres conservarla Dennis? Si ella nos odia y que por cierto no fue culpa mía si no de ustedes y sus planes con la bestia. No hay otra opción tienes que liberarla. Le Dijo Barry que había escuchado todo y intervino en conversación sintiendo la necesidad de no quedarse callado ante ese tema.

_No, No voy a hacerlo. Le respondió firme y casi ignorándolo.

_¿Porque? ¿Por qué no quieres? Agrego Barry viéndolo a los ojos como indagando dentro de su ser.

_Déjalo ya Barry, el sabe lo que hace. Le dijo Patricia apoyando como siempre a Dennis.

_¿Dejarlo? ¿De verdad? _Respondió Barry con un gesto incrédulo _Una vez decidí dejarlo ¿Y para que? Para que terminara destrozando la armonía entre nosotros, para quitarme la potestad de decidir sobre la luz dejando que Hedwig decidiera todo que fue un gran error porque es solo un n-i-ñ-o , liberaron la bestia, cometiendo todas esas atrocidades, perjudicándonos y perjudicando también a Kevin! Ahora admitan que lo que hicieron esta vez también fue un error _Respondió Barry ya algo eufórico por los recuerdos _Lo siento Pat pero no puedo seguir dejándolo... y no quiero ser grosero pero estoy hablando con el.

Patricia dio un bufido de ofensa girando su mirada hacia otro lado sintiéndose herida por el comentario mordaz de Barry pero en el fondo sabía que el tenía razón.

_¿Ahora dinos porque no quieres acabar de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué no quieres dejarla ir? Pregunto Barry con seguridad en sus preguntas.

_Eso no te importa Barry, déjame en paz. Le respondió nuevamente evasivo

_ Vaya! Al menos esta vez me hablaste por mi nombre y no por "maricon" pero ese no es el punto...Debes de dejarla ir.

_ Ya dije que no_ le Respondió autoritario

_¿Porque? Dilo. Pregunto Barry alzando los brazos

_¿A caso es un capricho? O es algo mas... dijo mirando Dennis directo a los ojos notándolo tensarse en su sitio.

_si debe ser así ¿Cierto? Le dijo caminado alrededor de el _hay algo mas _Continuó Barry .

Hubo una batalla de miradas cargadas entre Barry y Dennis unos segundos.

_Somos un colectivo Dennis. Le volvió a decir mirándolo sin ningún miedo.

_Cierra la boca Barry que si yo quiero me encargo de que no veas jamás la luz. Respondió en un tono que hiso temer a los demás en sus sillas hasta Orwell dejo roncar al despertar en medía discusión sin entender ni media palabra de lo que estaba pasando. Intento hablar pero Jade lo interrumpió tapándole la boca.

_¿Estas amenazándome? Respondió Barry sintiéndose atacado.

Dennis le dio una sonrisa escalofriante para despues ignorarlo y dirigirse a Patricia _Voy a volver. Le dijo, ella le hiso un gesto de confusión.

_Pero ya has tenido mucho tiempo la luz, porque no dejas que yo... Dennis la interrumpió.

_Es importante para mi regresar espero que lo entiendas. Le dijo. Patricia asintió obediente, y el se encamino a la luz, estaba a punto de volver cuándo alguien lo empujo fuera, robándole la luz en ese momento.

*

Cuando Dennis salió de la habitación ya no regreso pasaron algunas horas tal vez para que regresara, cuando entro lo noto extraño y Casey pudo darse cuenta de que no era el. Aun traía la ropa de Dennis, con sus característicos pantalones oscuros solo que no tenia su camisa, estaba descalzo y tenia una camiseta blanca sin mangas de cuello abierto, tenia cara seria pero había algo en su semblante que no podía desifrar quien era con exactitud. No había dicho nada desde que había entrado, el desvió la mirada un momento y despues se dirigió a ella de frente, estirando una mano hasta su barbilla mirando su labio hinchado por la bofetada, Casey pudo ver que tenia los ojos llorosos. Se asusto un poco porque no sabía que estaba pasando ni porque el estaba llorando, intento abrasarla pero ella se alejo de el por instinto.

_Al principio pensé que era buena idea traerte. Le dijo conteniendo el llanto _y creo que debí seguir así y no pedirle al señor Dennis y a la señora patricia que fueran a buscarte. Le dijo dando un pestañeo rápido para agachar la cabeza _Porque tu nos odias... la idea de que entenderías y nos aceptarías fue tonta y muy estúpida _ese era Hedwig sin lugar a dudas.

_Escuche al señor Dennis decirlo... ha dicho lo que ha pasado con tigo, todos discutían y peleaban por eso, pero yo... yo tube la culpa y al fin comprendí... que no nos quieres... No me quieres a mi tampoco aunque quise ser tu amigo... Se que solo soy un niño tonto y me porte muy mal hice muchas cosas malas...pero no quiero que esto siga así. Casey todavía no reaccionaba a la situación y muy apenas podía entender de lo que Hedwig hablaba.

_ por eso que decidí hacer algo que tal vez me cueste mi lugar en la luz. Continuo Hedwig con un sollozo Casey abrió la boca para intentar hablar pero se lo impido _He tomado la luz en contra de la voluntad del señor Dennis y los demás porque yo voy a sacarte de aquí. Voy a liberarte. Le dijo poniéndose otra vez a su lado. Casey no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar pero esa era su oportunidad par salir de ahí, la hiso desconfiar un poco pero al fin de cuentas era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

_Por favor... Por favor hazlo Hedwig te lo agradeceré siempre. Le respondió mientras el la miraba con ojos caídos y despues de unos momentos le sonrió tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos y encaminándose a salir de la habitación, Casey apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando y solo veía como le quitaba los seguros a la puerta y usaba una llave en la que se suponía era la salida del pequeño departamento. El giro para sonreírle una vez mas y terminar abriendo la puerta mientras le decía que todo estaría bien.

_ Ahora bajaremos por las escaleras, Escuche a la señora Patricia decir que no servía el ascensor, Ella lo obedeció sin titubear si tendría que actuar ante algo lo haría pero por el momento no era el caso, pudo ver un pasillo lleno de puertas numeradas giro a ver la puerta que acababan de cerrar con la numeración 312 ¿Era un edificio departamental?

_¿Que estas haciendo? Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo _ lo escucho decirle y ella la obedeció de nuevo. Caminaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos bajando escaleras, sentia que las rodillas le punzaban y se sorprendía que el no mostrara algún signo parecido a lo mejor estaba acostumbrado. Llegaron a una puerta grande con un señalamiento de salida de emergencia y Hedwig la abrió, ella se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un estacionamiento semivacío era escuálido y algo tenebroso ya que algunas luces no funcionaban y dejaba oscuros algunos espacios. Ella quiso avanzar pero el hiso mas fuerte su agarre en sus manos entrelazadas.

_E...espera. Tartamudeo mientras Casey se daba la vuelta para verlo una vez mas.

_Puedo...puedo pedirte algo por ultima vez. Antes que te vayas. Casey se quedo pensativa unos segundos pero despues asintió con la cabeza.

_Yo...yo se que esta vez puede ser la ultima vez que nos veamos... el señor Dennis ya no me dejara usar la luz despues de esto_ hablo con una mueca un poco agobiada_ Yo quería pedirlo por ultima vez... Le dijo de forma timida.

_¿A que te refieres? Le pregunto Casey no sabiendo que era lo que iba pedirle, quería que fuera directo al grano.

_Bueno yo... yo..._balbució un par de segundos hasta que dio un respiro como tratando de relajarse. _Mi...mi primer beso fue con tigo _Continuo Hedwig poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas _yo quisiera que mi ultimo beso fuera con tigo otra vez. Le dijo agachando la cabeza.

Se le hiso un nudo en el estomago despues de escuchar esas palabras, pero el la estaba dejando libre, también penso en lo que el había echo par liberarla, había sacrificado su lugar en la luz simplemente no sentia que había peligro en Hedwig el era solo un niño.

_No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... se que me odias y puede ser asqueroso para ti. Lo escuchó decir otra vez con la voz claramente avergonzada y opaca.

_Esta bien. Le respondió decidida a terminar de una vez por todas. Pudo notar como sus ojos se alegraron y de inmediato se había puesto nervioso, sintiendo sus manos temblar. Que desdichado debía de ser Kevin Wendell Crumb al tener que estar atrapado dentro de su mente mientras que otras personalidades se apoderaran de su cuerpo haciendo lo que querían, le dio un escalofrió al recordar al mismo hombre bofetearla y gritare como todo un psicópata y ahora estaba comportándose tan infantil pidiéndole un beso se sintió asqueada de todo aquello pero solo quería que terminara.

_Bueno...Yo no aprendí mucho de como besar despues de este tiempo... Pero espero que esta vez tampoco te embaraces.

Seguía sintiendo extraña esa forma de pensar de Hedwig ¿Cómo podía pensar qué alguien se embarazaba con un beso? Pero por un lado era mejor que pensara así.

El dio un suspiro claramente emocionado _ Bien_ dijo dándole una risa nerviosa _ Aquí vamos uno... dos...tres_ cerro los ojos para acercar su cara cortando la distancia entre ellos, mientras ella luchaba por no rechazarlo. Pudo sentir su nariz chocar de forma torpe contra la de ella, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca presionando sus labios como todo un inexperto. Casey también cerro ojos para no verlo tan cerca de su cara, aunque debía de aceptar que tubo una extraña sensación enrollándose en su estomago, sintiendo una extraña calidez en sus mejillas. Despues de unos minutos con los ojos apretados sin que se movieran sintió que el levantó una mano para tomarle la nuca profundizando el beso y esfumando la inocencia del rose Casey se separo de un vuelco al percatar esa actitud diferente en Hedwig que la había abrasado de repente de una forma brusca ahogándola en un beso forzado qué despues de varios forcejeos ella logro acabar.

_¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras capas de aprovecharte de la inocencia de un niño. Esa voz oscura le dejaba claro que ahora se enfrentaba a Dennis, eso la hiso entrar en pánico y tratar escapar en vano.

_!Sueltame! Le grito desesperada por huir. Pero no le hiso caso. De pronto un ruido lo distrajo y esa fue su oportunidad para darle un golpe en el estomago y salir corriendo, dejando a Dennis en arco sobre el pavimento. Corrió desesperada entre las filas semivacías del estacionamiento, giro su mirada para ver hacia atrás y se quedo sin aliento al percatarse de que el ya no estaba en el sito en el que se había quedado, siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba su corazón golpear con fuerza sobre su pecho, de pronto lo vio frente a ella deteniéndola de golpe, intento arrastrarla de regreso pero ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas soltándose de su agarre, esta vez iba a escapar y no se lo impediría, intento girar para darle la vuelta pero un golpe fuerte la detuvo, mandando su cuerpo disparado hacia el lado contrario, viendo en el trayecto la cara de sorpresa en Dennis que parecía gritarle algo pero ella no lo escucho. Casey solo pudo ver las luces de un coche mientras una mujer bajaba precipitada hacia ella.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Pero que he hecho! debo llamar una ambulancia, ¡Ho por dios que e hecho! La escucho sollosar mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Nota de autor: Lo se lo se estoy poniendo todo muy trágico pero paciencia por favor ya vendrá tranquilidad para Casey y no me odien por el beso se me ocurrió ponerlo, de echo pensé mucho si hacerlo o no. No quiero arruinar esto! De verdad espero que disfrutaran este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo con cariño para ustedes muchas gracias por leer 3 si te a gustado me encantaría que dejaras un revew.


	12. Nuevos planes

Casey despertó después de sentir un extraño zumbido en sus oídos, intento aclarase la vista abriendo y cerrando los ojos pero la tenia demasiado borrosa, pronto sintió una mano pasar por su frente, dio un brinco alarmada, intentando nuevamente aclararse los ojos, pudo distinguir una figura femenina frente a ella.

_Tranquila, todo esta bien cariño por favor no te muevas mucho o te aras daño_ Reconoció esa voz mas bien esa tonalidad de voz era Patricia, de pronto pudo verlo bien, estaba acostada en un sillón en un lugar muy diferente al que recordaba haber estado, le dolía moverse dio un gemido cuando intento levantarse, pero pudo hacerlo con dificultad estaba adolorida, se toco la frente con las manos tentando una gasa cubierta con una venda, tenia algunos raspones en las palmas de sus manos también.

_Fue una idea muy mala lo que hiciste ayer, mira como has acabado, has hecho que me preocupara_ le dijo Patricia girando sobre sus tacones, mientras sostenía una cajita en las manos parecía un botiquín medico, Casey estaba confundida los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos al igual que su vista, pero sabía que había pasado, ella había intentado escapar y un coche la había arrollado ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba en un hospital? Otra vez el le había puesto en riesgo recordando la ocasión del pie el no la había llevado a un hospital. Si seguían así iba a matarla, Recordó la tención que hubo entre Dennis y ella un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar como el había actuando ser Hedwig, el era maquiavélico y le temía mas que a cualquier otra de las personalidades que salían a la luz, aparte de la bestia, Dennis era el mas perverso de todos y le costaba relacionarse con el y tratarlo, su modo de hablar y querer controlarlo todo la irritaba y la hacia reunir coraje que pronto se convertía en revelación que el se encargaba de suprimir a malos tratos, al menos esta vez se sentía aliviada de que el que estuviera ahí no fuera el si no Patricia que también no era muy de su agrado pero al menos se había comportado mas amable.

_¿Donde estamos? Le preguntó Casey no reconociendo en lugar, parecía estar bastante maltratado, no tenia, ventana, solo un bombillo que iluminaba con media luz el descuidado lugar, parecía ser una bodega repleta de cajas con objetos viejos y ese sillón deshilachado en el que había estado reposando. Había algunas tuberías adheridas a la pared y una insignia desgastada de lo que parecía ser un zoológico, de echo era el mismo zoológico donde había sido cautiva por primera vez.

Patricia le sonrió al escuchar su pregunta y ver esa cara de incognito en la chica. Acomodo la cajita dentro de una maleta en el suelo, se sacudió la parte inferior de su falda y junto las manos en su cintura. Dennis le ha pedido que estuviera con la chica cundo despertara, intuía que ella se pondría mal al verlo en ese momento complicaría mas las cosas, Habían tenido que abandonar el departamento de Barry ya que la mujer que había atropellado la chica resulto ser la famosa vecina fastidiosa que Dennis había comentado, le había hablado a una ambulancia y era seguro que la policía terminaría metiendo sus narices en el asunto ya Dennis se había encargado de ella para poder llevarse a la chica, cerciorándose de que estuviera en una condición aceptable para moverla al darse cuenta que el golpe no había sido grabe decidió llevarla con ellos nuevamente de no haber sido así habría tenido que dejar que la a ambulancia hiciera su trabajo.

_No podíamos quedarnos mas ahí, No, Después de esto_ le dijo negando con la cabeza y dando ligero parpadeo con cierto aire abrumado en su mirada, tuvieron que actuar rápido por el momento pensaron que sería buen escondite la vieja bodega del zoológico donde Kevin había trabajado durante tantos años, afortunadamente todavía contaban con algunas llaves del lugar lo cual se les facilitaba.

_Se que tal vez no te importa…. Pero de verdad quiero irme a casa_ le respondió Casey con la voz degradada, recordando como Hedwig había intentado liberarla, presentía que no iba volver a ver emerger esa personalidad positiva de el. Quería acabar con eso de una vez y había estado punto de lograrlo de no haber sido por ese accidente.

Patricia se quedo en silencio unos segundo y dio un suspiro dándole la espalda, alzo la barbilla para aclarar su voz.

_Sabemos que quieres irte a casa cariño, pero nosotros de verdad queremos protegerte... se que Dennis fue muy duro con tigo y tal vez por eso mal interpretas nuestras intenciones te pido disculpas por eso. Le dijo cabizbaja tragando un poco de saliva.

_¿Duro con migo? Me ha secuestrado me ha…_ hiso una ademan para tocarse la mejilla a un le ardía ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedir disculpas por el? Que no veía que todo eso iba mal.

_De verdad lo siento _Le dijo Patricia, Casey noto que había cambiado su semblante, sus ojos estaban algo humedecidos y hiso una pequeña maniobra pasando un dedo por su ojo parecía inmutada, Patricia no era partidaria de los castigos de Dennis hacia la muchacha, cuando el le dijo que "se había hecho respetar" pensó que era un idiota. Lamentaba que hubiese sido así tal vez Dennis no pediría disculpas por eso pero ella si, estaba compadecida sobre todo porqué su espíritu de rectitud así se lo dictaba.

_Te negaste a unirte a nosotros, de verdad queremos que lo hagas, se que no te gusta que te digan que somos parecidos en ciertos sentidos así que no tocare ese punto, sentimos que debemos ayudarte a estar mejor si te quedas con nosotros nada te pasara, la bestia esta dormida Dennis lo a convencido de que duerma pero nos protege si algo llega a suceder el despertada para defendernos, la bestia también puede protegerte a ti, déjanos demostrarte que somos buenos. Espero que entiendas que todo esto es por tu bien.

_Esto no se llama protección….. se llama secuestro ¿Secuestrada por mi bien? _Le dijo Casey rabiosa por lo que patricia acababa de decir le había dejado claro a Dennis que no se uniría a ellos jamás y que Patricia se portara amable con ella no la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

_Te has vuelto muy especial _Noto a patricia hacer una mueca extraña que después borró con una sonrisa que Casey no supo diferir si era fingida

_Te has vuelto muy especial para nosotros niña y a un no lo entiendes. Casey sintió un nudo en su pecho, no entendía a que se refería patricia con "especial" tal vez esta vez estaban urdiendo otro de sus oscuros planes.

_Voy a dejarte sola por el momento…. Hay cosas pendientes por hacer y no queremos estropear nuestros planes para con tigo. Le dijo Patricia cambiando radicalmente de tema, Casey no podía imaginarse a que planes se refería, seguro nada bueno pero por el momento pensaba que era mejor mantener la calma y tratar de aparentar que no tenia miedo. Vio a Patricia tomar la maleta que tenia sobre el suelo y salir por la puerta metálica del pequeño espacio cerrándola tras ella pudo escuchar el click del candado en la puerta la había dejado ahí sola y encerrada no se daba la oportunidad de ningún descuido.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón no pudiendo evitar sentir incomodidad en sus magulladuras, le dolía la cadera y la cabeza le latía, pasaron algunos 30 minutos en los que se había empezado a comer las uñas ¿Que era lo que le deparaba ahora? El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y Patricia no volvió.

se sentó con dificultad y se puso a observar las cajas que había amontonadas en el lugar para no caer en el aburrimiento y tampoco volverse loca, había un montón de tubos recargados en la pared algunos bósales para animales también algunos bultos de alimento para roedores caducados, todo estaba lleno de polvo y una araña le camino por el hombro haciéndola dar un brinco, del susto ni si quiera sintió el dolor al levantarse del sillón dando justo al frente de las cajas amontonadas en un estante metálico pudo notar que estas tenían algunas etiquetas con nombres y en una de ellas pudo leer el nombre de Kevin Wendell Crumb, le dio curiosidad por saber que había dentro tal vez podría descubrir cosas que a su captor no le agradaría que supiera, podría ganarse un problema pero el no estaba a ahí para saberlo. Bajo la caja haciendo un esfuerzo ya que el peso de era algo considerado para sus molidas costillas.

La destapo para ver su interior, había un montón de carpetas y otros objetos y cosas que al parecer eran la pertenencia de su captor, había un gafete con el nombre del zoológico y su fotografía el había trabajado ahí como técnico de limpieza y reparaciones hidráulicas, lucia bastante normal en la fotografía tenia una pequeña sonrisa que le daban un aire de confianza.

Soltó el plástico y siguió rebuscando, reviso las carpetas en ellas había una hoja de registro, señalaba en que momento había empezado a trabajar y el descenso en su labor al parecer había dejado de asistir al trabajo y archivaron las cosas que había abandonado en su loker arrugo la frente por unos segundos, había una pequeña agenda con números telefónicos entre ellos estaba el de la Dra.Fletcher la psicóloga que el había asesinado en forma de la bestia, había algunas fotografías al final de la agenda entre las pastas y las hojas, una de ellas con una fecha al reverso 31 de enero de 1996 en la fotografía se veía una mujer pero la parte del rostro estaba rasgada por algo como la punta de un alfiler esta acompañada por un Kevin mas jovial tal vez tendría la edad que Alex algunos 13 o 14 años la mujer tenia un vestido negro perfecto, era rubía por lo que apenas quedaba distinguir, Kevin también iba perfectamente ataviado con pantalones azules camisa abotonada y corbata, tenia el cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás con mucha laca , viendo la fecha se pregunto ¿Cuál era su edad? Ella a un no nacía para 1996 y por la edad que aparentaba en la imagen hiso un recuento de tiempo aproximado el debía tener algunos 30 años actualmente, aunque seguro cada una de sus personalidades tendría una edad diferente tomando en cuenta que Hedwig solo tenia 9 años frunció nuevamente el seño encontró otra fotografía era de un hombre de rasgos aristocráticos, tenia un uniforme militar de la marina, la fotografía no tenia ninguna fecha pero si una nota con la palabra "Hero" ¿Qué serían esas fotografías? Seguramente recuerdos que conservaba en su loker cuando todavía estaba cuerdo esas personas seguramente eran sus familiares.

Intento seguir hurgando en la caja pero el ruido del candado abriéndose la hiso ponerse alerta y guardar todo en la caja tan rápido como pudo la puso de nuevo en su lugar y se sentó en el desgastado sofá. Vio al hombre de las gafas entrar, tenia cara seria pero no le dijo nada y ella tampoco le dirigió ninguna palabra, el se acerco a la caja en la que antes había estado curioseando la tomo en sus manos y la miro de reojo. Casey esperaba que al menos no se diera cuenta de que había estado hurgando en esa caja, el salió otra vez cerrando la puerta no tardo mucho para que volviera de nuevo entro dirigiéndose a ella con una bolsa en la mano, se inclino para verla de cerca ella aparto un poco la cabeza cuando el quiso tocar su mejilla, el solo mascullo una sonrisa ante la reacción altanera de la chica ya lo estaba asimilando como algo natural en ella.

_¿Como te sientes? Le pregunto, Casey bufo haciendo una mueca de disgusto después de todo lo que había pasado y de estar en riesgo de morir el solo llegaba se agachaba frente a ella y le preguntaba como si nada ¿Cómo se sentía? MAL obvio que estaba a mal. Le dieron ganas de bofetearlo pero sabía que Dennis se enfadaba con facilidad ante cualquier provocación ya no quería sumarse una mala experiencia.

_Me duele la cabeza_ le respondió seca y apartando la mirada de sus ojos intimidantes. El puso la bolsa frente a ella, en esta había una botella de agua y analgésicos, no le dijo nada tomo la botella y las pastillas y las bebió sin respingar.

_¿Tienes dificultad para moverte? Le pegunto nuevamente, sin apartar la vista de ella, el aspecto demacrado de la jovencita le estrujaba el pecho, por primera vez se sentía arrepentido de algo, y es que si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus impulsos las cosas fueran de otra manera posiblemente ni estuvieran en esa situación, Casey solo asintió con la cabeza _ Solo un poco pero puedo moverme_ le respondió con voz rasposa.

_Vamos _Continuo Dennis tomando uno de sus hombros_ nos vamos de aquí _Había pensado que huir de la cuidad les beneficiaria, irían a un lugar donde el sabía que estarían solos así ella tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor y convencerla de unirse a ellos, tal vez no podría servirles de mucho, pero necesitaba un compañero externo, alguien que no estuviera atado al mismo cuerpo.

_¿ A donde? Le pregunto Casey y temerosa, ahora a donde irían ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

Dennis exhalo cansado, ella siempre hacia tantas preguntas era natural en ella que siempre estuviera poniendo obstáculos como preguntas o simplemente resistirse a sus peticiones.

_Te lo diré después cuando salgamos, por favor intenta no llamar la atención, no quiero gritos, no quiero escándalos ni lloriqueos y tampoco quiero intentos de escapar ¿Entendido?_ le dijo sereno pero totalmente serio Casey rechisto en sus dientes ahí estaba otra vez controlándola, pero se resigno a obedecerlo por su condición, aunque quería huir no podría le dolía demasiado para intentarlo. Se quiso poner de pie pero un dolor en si espalda se lo impido haciendo una mueca, Dennis le tendió el brazo, no quería aceptar su ayuda pero al final se rindió apoyándose en el que la levanto despacio empezando a caminar lento pero firme.

_Espera….._ le dijo antes de llegar a la puerta_ puedo hacerlo sola _ Dennis le dio un gesto preocupado_ ¿Estas segura? Le pregunto.

_Si_ respondió apartándose de su brazo, el la observó avanzar despacio, esa jovencita era realmente fuerte, le siguió para abrir la puerta. Casey pudo sentir la brisa de una mañana fresca golpearle en la cara, le pareció una maravilla después de todo ese tiempo encerrada, pudo ver un coche estacionado frente a esa bodega que era un cuarto pequeño junto a uno de los muros del zoológico. Dennis le tomo el brazo fingieron caminar juntos hasta la puerta del auto el la abrió y le señalo que subiera no había tantas personas ahí pero ni si quiera voltearon a verla a pesar de su aspecto descuidado ni si quiera traía zapatos, subió poniendose en el asiento del acompañante, pudo distinguir un olor a desinfectante y Dennis subió después poniendose el cinturón de seguridad, eso la hiso volver a su mente otra vez recordando la ocasión en que le secuestro por primera vez junto a Claire y Marcia, ellas estaban entretenidas en sus teléfonos y hablando de chicos que ni si quiera se percataron que el desconocido se subía al coche, recogiendo algunos caramelos sobre el tablero para guardarlos en la guantera , acomodando el retrovisor, ella apenas podía entender que pasaba ya que al principio pareció no notar su presencia como si fuera invisible ante sus ojos el simplemente la había ignorado, se puso un tapa bocas y roseo un aerosol en la cara de sus compañeras para después intentar macharse, tal vez su error fue abrir la puerta en ese momento, el ni si quiera la estaba tomando en cuenta pero ni si quiera lo pensó, el sonido del desbloqueo lo hiso volver su atención en ella y poniendose otra vez el tapabocas repito el proceso anterior, esa cosa le había ardido horrible en los ojos y el olor era tan penetrante que la había dejado inconsciente.

El encender del motor la hiso salir de sus pensamientos, ahora no sabía cual era su plan ni a donde la llevaba, las ideas se le estaban agotando.


	13. Ellos no son buenos

*

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la fiesta en ese centro comercial, ni si quiera tenia ganas de estar ahí ya quería que la fiesta terminara. Sabía que Claire la había invitado por lastimas y ese mal gusto no la abandonaba.

_¿Y te estas divirtiendo he?_ Escucho a Roger sentarse a su lado sabía que solo iba a molestarla así que no le respondió.

_Oye Casey a un no es Halloween para que estés asustando a la gente ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa?. Continuo Roger con su burla.

_Es cierto ¿Quién la invito? Dijo Oscar el amigo de Roger también sentándose en la mesa.

_Déjala en paz yo la invite a mi fiesta ¿Hay algún problema con eso_ Aparecio Claire ligeramente molesta.

_Esta bien, no voy a arruinarte el dia preciosa_ Le Dijo Roger tomándole la mano y dándole besos por toda la cara.

_Basta Roger mi padre esta aquí_ Le dijo Claire sonrojada. Casey solo los ignoro aburrida..

_¿No quieres brillo labial? Escucha decir a Marcia que estaba retocándose el maquillaje y había notado a Casey de cara limpia.

_Lo siento yo... voy al baño. Le respondió levantándose de la mesa dejando a Marcia con el seño fruncido Claire apenas le hiso una señal con la mano.

Entro en el baño encerándose en el primer cubículo, bajando la tapa del wc se sentó en el para empezar a llorar, se sentia incomoda y que no encajaba en ese lugar jamás podría ser amiga de Claire y Marcia ellas eran tan diferentes y esa fiesta lo remarcaba a cada segundo. Tomo su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y mando un mensaje a John para pedirle que pasara por ella pero John solo le respondió que estaba ocupado y tomara el transporte publico, frustrada se quedo largo rato ahí hasta salir y lavarse la cara en el lava manos se acomodo el cabello y salió de prisa, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando tropezó con alguien que la hiso caer de bruces en el suelo, el hombre la ayudo a ponerse de pie por lo que parecía educación o instinto ya que ni si quiera le pidió disculpas y solo se miraron unos segundos antes de que se marchara, era raro y sintió la piel de gallina al momento en que los ojos azules del extraño se encontraran con los suyos. Siguió su camino tratando de ignorar ese incidente pero su piel a un estaba erizada.

Volvió a la mesa que estaba bacía, Claire se tomaba la foto del recuerdo y así continuo hasta el final de la celebración. Todos estaban retirándose solo veía por la ventana también notando a Claire y su padre con la atención en ella, se puso de pie para decirle que se iría en el transporte publico porque el auto se había averiado no iba a decir que el idiota de su tío no quería pasar por ella. Pero para su sorpresa se ofrecieron a llevarla era incomodo pero termino aceptando, caminaron por el estacionamiento ella en silencio mientras Claire y Marcia platicaban por eso prefirió ir en el asiento del acompañante mientras el padre de Claire guardaba los regalos de cumpleaños en el maletero, se le hiso extraño que tardara tanto pero Claire y Marcia parecían despreocupadas tonteando en sus teléfonos, escucho un golpe en la parte de atrás miro el espejo de auto pero no hubo nada que la alertara, el padre de Claire estaría por subir al auto así que se puso el cinturón de seguridad volvió a ver de reojo el espejo se percato de las cajas de regalo esparcidas en el concreto algo estaba mal.

de pronto encendieron la radio, un extraño subió al auto, era el mismo hombre con el que había tropezado, lo observo poniéndose un pañuelo amarillo en los dedos recogiendo algo de basura en el tablero.

_¿Oiga? Perdón señor pero se equivoco de auto_ Dijo la rubia desconcertada y a la vez algo mosqueada. El solo se puso una boquilla en la cara y roseó algo en la cara de sus compañeras, Casey apenas podía reaccionar, pero parecía que aquel hombre ni si quiera noto su presencia, como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, ni si quiera la volteo a ver, no sabía que quería pero saldría ya de ese auto, el tipo estaba limpiándose las manos cuando ella lentamente puso la mano en la manija pero el sonido de desbloqueo resonó haciendo que girara la cabeza en su dirección la miro de la misma manera que lo hiso al levantarla del suelo cuando tropezaron de inmediato su invisibilidad se deshizo, el volvió a ponerse la boquilla y repito el proceso rociándole algo en la cara el olor era tan penetrante que la dejo inconsciente

Casey despertó de su recuerdo ,dormía mucho últimamente pero la tenia sin cuidado ya que era mejor estar dormida que despierta, lo que no le gustaba es que la mayoría de sus sueños eran recuerdos y siempre los mas quejumbrosos.

El auto seguía su camino y puso los ojos en la ventana de su puerta, desde que había emprendido la marcha no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra, el silencio era algo incomodo pero tampoco imposible de llevar, miro a Dennis de reojo, tenia las manos al volante, pudo notar que había enmendado sus gafas con cinta adhesiva, se preguntó si este estaba completamente miope sin ellas, Arrugo el entrecejo no sabía a donde se dirigían ni cuales eran sus intenciones ahora esperaba que no fueran peores, no le había gustado nada el repentino viaje, cuando se alejaron de la grande urbe pensó que si la llevaba fuera de la cuidad sería mas dificil encontrarla si es que alguien la estaba buscando, ni si quiera puso atención a los carteles de la carretera por quedarse dormida, ahora estaban en una carretera algo desolada, rodeada de parajes boscosos, quiso preguntarle su ubicación pero su imponente cara de lapida seguía provocándole temor, No quería volver la situación mas incomoda o tensar esa tranquilidad momentánea, a de mas de que tampoco quería entablar conversación con el, se sentia todavía ofendida por sus ultimas acciones, pues mientras le decía que no quería hacerle daño le abofeteaba con la mano para después culparla por eso, se lamio un poco los labios a un poco partidos y con sabor metálico de su ultima valentía para enfrentarlo y oponerse a sus peticiones pero se sentia impotente porque al final el conseguía salirse con la suya, era inteligente, ágil y fuerte, tenia que pensar en otra manera de escapar con éxito, tenia que ser mas inteligente como la presa que escapa de su cazador, tenia que ser mas lista y tarde o temprano el bajaría la guardia.

Se removió en su asiento, sentia el trasero entumecido por ir tanto rato sentada horas tal vez desde que salieron de la cuidad, le ardía el estomago de hambre pero su orgullo la limitaba a expresarlo no quería pedirle nada. Dennis era la personalidad que mas detestaba no sabía exactamente cuantos estaban dentro de ese cuerpo tal vez unos 20 tomando en cuenta los videos que encontró en ese ordenador en el primer secuestro, nunca había convivido con personas que tuvieran un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, Bien no a ese grado, pues cuando estaba en la escuela básica conoció a una niña con dos personalidades pero igual podías hablar con cualquiera de ellas ya que eran muy benevolentes, a diferencia de ella Kevin y sus personalidades eran mas nítidas y con perspectivas muy solidas tal vez se debía a que fueran tantos y por lo visto formaban grupos, si tan solo alguna personalidad positiva saliera de el... Se dijo mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo podía verle el pómulo un poco hinchado por el pequeño corte que ella le había echo a demás de algunos rasguños y una sombras de cansancio bajo sus ojos al aparecer ella también había dejado estragos en su cuerpo.

_¿Que tanto me vez? Lo escucho decir con voz arenosa.

_Na...nada... _ Le dijo mientras el giro a verla con ojos frios los mismos de su recuerdo.

_¿Que?... Nada enserio_ se pasmo por si reacción se había dado sienta que lo estaba observando y solo giro su cabeza avergonzada, el solo pareció ignorarla pero por dentro le divertía.

Cambio su cara a otra distinta como si estuviera relajado le sonrió _Por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de mi por la forma en la que me veías niña_ le dijo mofándose por la repentina cara enrojecida de la chica. Casey solo abrió la boca exhalando un "Aja" ¿Qué se estaba pensando? Se giro nuevamente molesta y a la vez asombrada de estuviera tratando de bromear con ella algo muy raro de esa personalidad.

_Casey_ Lo escucho decir su nombre, sonaba extraño que no la estuviese llamándola "jovencita" como solía hacerlo.

_Yo... Yo se que no esta bien_ Le dijo, sintiéndose extraño y un poco apenado por lo que diría pero quería que lo supiera continuo sin mover los ojos del camino_ entiendo que estés enojada tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo... Sobre todo con migo...yo no he sido bueno para nada, pero mis propósitos son sinceros... De verdad quiero que.. quiero que estés de nuestro lado...Prometo nunca mas hacerte daño ni nada que te asuste o te orille a odiarnos mas.

_Sigo sin entender, si no quieren hacerme daño ¿porque hacen esto? ¿Por qué secuestrarme y obligarme a aceptar algo que no quiero? _ Le respondió también sincera ya que si era el momento de hablar con tranquilidad pues bien haría un esfuerzo. Quería saber un poco mas de sus intenciones.

_Hay muchas cosas que a un no... que a un no puedo decirte, no quieto estropear los planes, solo quiero que confíes. Le dijo dándole una ligera mirada por enzima de su hombro.

_No puedes estar seguro de eso.

_Solo...Podrías intentar... Darnos una oportunidad es mucho pedirte, lo se, pero casi no encontramos con alguien valga la pena _Le respondió tragando un poco de saliva y mordiéndose la lengua por no decirle que eran iguales ya que ella siempre se alteraba por eso.

_Valer la pena ¿Para que? ¿Qué es lo que que quieren? Aparte de decir que van a "protegerme"_ le dijo Casey un poco rabiosa.

_Como dije hay cosas que no te puedo decir...Por ahora, solo deja de ser tan hostil, tu rebeldía es muy... Estresante y no quiero estar peleando todo el tiempo.

Se quedo callada por un momento

_¿Vas a intentarlo? Lo escucho decir al no recibir respuesta.

_Tampoco quiero pelear pero... No voy a prometer nada. Le respondió, para seguir callados unos instantes mas.

_¿A donde vamos? Se animo a preguntarle.

Lo vio cambiar la posición de sus ojos no parecía molesto pero si pensando sobre su respuesta.

_lejos... Pero...Te gustara_ le dijo dándole una media sonrisa que no logro el efecto deseado a Casey no le conformo su respuesta vaga le pareció ridículo, sobre todo esa extraña actitud "Amable" que sonriera tanto no le calmaba su mal presentimiento, algo se traía en manos eso era seguro.

_ ¿seguimos en Philadelphia?_ le pregunto viéndolo apretar mas su mano al volante.

_No..._le respondió firme tenía planeado regresar a donde su origen, la madre de Kevin vivía ahí y cuando la infancia se desarrollaron bien en ese lugar junto a campos abiertos era un lugar tranquilo y con pocas personas. Esa casa aun estaba en propiedad familiar y sabía que estaba abandonada desde que la madre murió, era un buen lugar para ocultarse y seguro nadie por ahí los recordaría, no habría nadie que se interpusiera en sus planes.

_¿Tienes hambre? Le pregunto, sabía que solo tenía una botella de agua en el estomago cuando salieron del zoológico era lo único que había llevado para ella, no le contesto pero sabía que estaba hambrienta. Recordó que había una gasolinera y una tienda a solo algunos kilómetros así que se dirigió ahí para reponer combustible y comprar algo para comer, por el momento tenia un presupuesto que había conseguido vendiendo los diseños de Barry, la doctora Fletcher tenia razón al decir que eran las prendas por las que una típica señora de sociedad pagaba quince mil dólares solo para usar en una fiesta de caridad algo patéticamente frívolo en su opinión pero que mas daba. Barry era bueno en lo que hacia pero era demasiado tímido como para tomar el crédito por eso terminaba vendiendo sus diseños a otros. realmente por eso habían logrado sostenerse esos últimos meses.

Casey pudo notar que se desvió del camino, pudo distinguir una gasolinera, era claro que harían una parada para rellenar el tanque, el se detuvo apagando el coche y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

_Vuelvo en un momento jovencita, no te portes mal _ le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta ante la mirada disgusta de Casey "bah y este ¿Que se cree?" se dijo mentalmente molesta por sus gestos , esa actitud no le haría confiar en tan poco ya la estaba fastidiando es como si estuviera intentando congraciar o al menos caerle bien, lo escucho poner el surtidor en el tanque mientras silbaba una extraña melodía. pensó en lo que había dicho "planes de los que no podía hablar" era algo raro y desconcertante, realmente no sabía que le deparaba pero trataba de aguardar la calma. giro su vista al asiento trasero ahí estaba una maleta grande y la caja que había encontrado en la bodega, con esos recuerdos personales de su captor, debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber el significado de esa fecha y la nota detrás de las fotografías, lucia tan tranquilo en la fotografía cuando era menor se pregunto si para ese momento ya estaría experimentando sus personalidades, volvió a poner atención en el hombre que ya había surtido el tanque y estaba entrando a la tienda junto a la gasolinera, se acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja y intento abrir la puerta pero esta no cedió, la había dejado encerrada dio bufido resignada sostuvo su mandíbula con las manos.

Se acomodo las gafas sobre sus ojos, ante el hombre del mostrador que no le ponía mucha atención por su vista en el televisor que transmitían vivo un partido de béisbol, solo registro los productos en la maquina y el procedió a pagar sacando la cartera de su bolcillo, También estaba divagando en su mente, y ¿si había echo bien en hacer el viaje? también tenia tención con las otras personalidades ya que se quejaban de su abuso de tiempo en la luz pero consideró que era importante ser el quien tomara la rienda en ese momento. De pronto una repentina sensación lo hiso poner atención en el auto.

Casey lo vio salir apresurado de la tienda entro al auto traía algunas bolsas con el pero su cara era diferente se sentó y exhalo pegando la frente en el volante quedándose así unos minutos.

_Uff Dios mío, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente lo hice! _Lo escucho alegar mientras ponía sus ojos en ella, sabía que ya no era Dennis pero ¿quien era? Tampoco era patricia y mucho menos iba a ser Hedwig.

_¿Quien eres tu? Le dijo viéndolo con seño fruncido.

_¡Ho nena! soy Barry seguro no me recuerdas cuando intente hablar con tigo pero eso ya no tiene caso. Le respondió llevándose una palma a la cara.

_¿Barry?_ ahora recordaba ese nombre había intentado hablar con ella cuando todas las personalidades estaban reunidas pero ¿seria una personalidad positiva?

_¡lo siento mucho de verdad! ¡Carajo! mira como estas, Dennis es un idiota. Quisiera ayudarte pero no tengo mucho tiempo, me he robado la luz para advertirte. Le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

_¿Advertirme de que? Le respondió confundida.

_Escucha... Ellos Dennis y los demás, no son buenos recuerda eso siempre. Le dijo hablando rápido como si realmente tuviera el tiempo contado _Tienen un plan y necesito que tu me ayudes. Le dijo apretando los ojos y agitando la cabeza como si algo pasara ahí dentro.

_¿Que? ¿De que forma podría ayudarte yo? Solo mírame _ Le dijo Casey algo agitada, sabía que tenían un plan pero Dennis le dijo que no se lo diría ahora pero ahora temía de que fuera otro de sus planes retorcidos esa personalidad le estaba advirtiéndole que no era nada bueno.

_Necesito saber que es lo que planean, pero ellos no me dirán nada a mi ni a los demás, ahora ellos solo hablan con tigo, trata de saberlo y después veremos que hacer.

_Pero..._Intento continuar ablando pero el se aparto tomando su cabeza con las manos y respirando demasiado profundo, después solo se quedo quieto ante su mirada confundida.

_¿Quien estuvo aquí?_ hablo con los dientes apretados volvía a ser Dennis _¿Quien hablo con tigo? ¡Dime! _ le grito tornándose oscuro.

_No lo se...solo volviste y te quedaste mirando el volante como estupido, ¿Porque me hablas así? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? _Le respondió fingiendo estar molesta y no entender de que estaba hablando. El solo se giro en sitio abriendo y cerrando los ojos suspiro confundido y se recargo en asiento.

_Perdón... Perdón... solo que tampoco se que paso... Lo siento no quería gritarte_ le respondió intentando calmar su mente, y con la intención de ya no parecer malvado para ella, si la gritaba o trataba de manera brusca ella jamás confiaría ellos.

_Bien_ le respondió Casey cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a girarse en el asiento.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que el le puso una de las bolsas en las piernas.

_Come_ Fue lo único que le dijo.

si te a gustado ya sabes que puedes votar y dejarme algun comentario no es obligatorio pero eso me hace sentir bien y que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. muchas gracias por seguir mi historia significan mucho para mi

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la fiesta en ese centro comercial, ni si quiera tenia ganas de estar ahí ya quería que la fiesta terminara. Sabía que Claire la había invitado por lastimas y ese mal gusto no la abandonaba.

_¿Y te estas divirtiendo he?_ Escucho a Roger sentarse a su lado sabía que solo iba a molestarla así que no le respondió.

_Oye Casey a un no es Halloween para que estés asustando a la gente ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa?. Continuo Roger con su burla.

_Es cierto ¿Quién la invito? Dijo Oscar el amigo de Roger también sentándose en la mesa.

_Déjala en paz yo la invite a mi fiesta ¿Hay algún problema con eso_ Aparecio Claire ligeramente molesta.

_Esta bien, no voy a arruinarte el dia preciosa_ Le Dijo Roger tomándole la mano y dándole besos por toda la cara.

_Basta Roger mi padre esta aquí_ Le dijo Claire sonrojada. Casey solo los ignoro aburrida..

_¿No quieres brillo labial? Escucha decir a Marcia que estaba retocándose el maquillaje y había notado a Casey de cara limpia.

_Lo siento yo... voy al baño. Le respondió levantándose de la mesa dejando a Marcia con el seño fruncido Claire apenas le hiso una señal con la mano.

Entro en el baño encerándose en el primer cubículo, bajando la tapa del wc se sentó en el para empezar a llorar, se sentia incomoda y que no encajaba en ese lugar jamás podría ser amiga de Claire y Marcia ellas eran tan diferentes y esa fiesta lo remarcaba a cada segundo. Tomo su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y mando un mensaje a John para pedirle que pasara por ella pero John solo le respondió que estaba ocupado y tomara el transporte publico, frustrada se quedo largo rato ahí hasta salir y lavarse la cara en el lava manos se acomodo el cabello y salió de prisa, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando tropezó con alguien que la hiso caer de bruces en el suelo, el hombre la ayudo a ponerse de pie por lo que parecía educación o instinto ya que ni si quiera le pidió disculpas y solo se miraron unos segundos antes de que se marchara, era raro y sintió la piel de gallina al momento en que los ojos azules del extraño se encontraran con los suyos. Siguió su camino tratando de ignorar ese incidente pero su piel a un estaba erizada.

Volvió a la mesa que estaba bacía, Claire se tomaba la foto del recuerdo y así continuo hasta el final de la celebración. Todos estaban retirándose solo veía por la ventana también notando a Claire y su padre con la atención en ella, se puso de pie para decirle que se iría en el transporte publico porque el auto se había averiado no iba a decir que el idiota de su tío no quería pasar por ella. Pero para su sorpresa se ofrecieron a llevarla era incomodo pero termino aceptando, caminaron por el estacionamiento ella en silencio mientras Claire y Marcia platicaban por eso prefirió ir en el asiento del acompañante mientras el padre de Claire guardaba los regalos de cumpleaños en el maletero, se le hiso extraño que tardara tanto pero Claire y Marcia parecían despreocupadas tonteando en sus teléfonos, escucho un golpe en la parte de atrás miro el espejo de auto pero no hubo nada que la alertara, el padre de Claire estaría por subir al auto así que se puso el cinturón de seguridad volvió a ver de reojo el espejo se percato de las cajas de regalo esparcidas en el concreto algo estaba mal.

de pronto encendieron la radio, un extraño subió al auto, era el mismo hombre con el que había tropezado, lo observo poniéndose un pañuelo amarillo en los dedos recogiendo algo de basura en el tablero.

_¿Oiga? Perdón señor pero se equivoco de auto_ Dijo la rubia desconcertada y a la vez algo mosqueada. El solo se puso una boquilla en la cara y roseó algo en la cara de sus compañeras, Casey apenas podía reaccionar, pero parecía que aquel hombre ni si quiera noto su presencia, como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, ni si quiera la volteo a ver, no sabía que quería pero saldría ya de ese auto, el tipo estaba limpiándose las manos cuando ella lentamente puso la mano en la manija pero el sonido de desbloqueo resonó haciendo que girara la cabeza en su dirección la miro de la misma manera que lo hiso al levantarla del suelo cuando tropezaron de inmediato su invisibilidad se deshizo, el volvió a ponerse la boquilla y repito el proceso rociándole algo en la cara el olor era tan penetrante que la dejo inconsciente

Casey despertó de su recuerdo ,dormía mucho últimamente pero la tenia sin cuidado ya que era mejor estar dormida que despierta, lo que no le gustaba es que la mayoría de sus sueños eran recuerdos y siempre los mas quejumbrosos.

El auto seguía su camino y puso los ojos en la ventana de su puerta, desde que había emprendido la marcha no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra, el silencio era algo incomodo pero tampoco imposible de llevar, miro a Dennis de reojo, tenia las manos al volante, pudo notar que había enmendado sus gafas con cinta adhesiva, se preguntó si este estaba completamente miope sin ellas, Arrugo el entrecejo no sabía a donde se dirigían ni cuales eran sus intenciones ahora esperaba que no fueran peores, no le había gustado nada el repentino viaje, cuando se alejaron de la grande urbe pensó que si la llevaba fuera de la cuidad sería mas dificil encontrarla si es que alguien la estaba buscando, ni si quiera puso atención a los carteles de la carretera por quedarse dormida, ahora estaban en una carretera algo desolada, rodeada de parajes boscosos, quiso preguntarle su ubicación pero su imponente cara de lapida seguía provocándole temor, No quería volver la situación mas incomoda o tensar esa tranquilidad momentánea, a de mas de que tampoco quería entablar conversación con el, se sentia todavía ofendida por sus ultimas acciones, pues mientras le decía que no quería hacerle daño le abofeteaba con la mano para después culparla por eso, se lamio un poco los labios a un poco partidos y con sabor metálico de su ultima valentía para enfrentarlo y oponerse a sus peticiones pero se sentia impotente porque al final el conseguía salirse con la suya, era inteligente, ágil y fuerte, tenia que pensar en otra manera de escapar con éxito, tenia que ser mas inteligente como la presa que escapa de su cazador, tenia que ser mas lista y tarde o temprano el bajaría la guardia.

Se removió en su asiento, sentia el trasero entumecido por ir tanto rato sentada horas tal vez desde que salieron de la cuidad, le ardía el estomago de hambre pero su orgullo la limitaba a expresarlo no quería pedirle nada. Dennis era la personalidad que mas detestaba no sabía exactamente cuantos estaban dentro de ese cuerpo tal vez unos 20 tomando en cuenta los videos que encontró en ese ordenador en el primer secuestro, nunca había convivido con personas que tuvieran un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, Bien no a ese grado, pues cuando estaba en la escuela básica conoció a una niña con dos personalidades pero igual podías hablar con cualquiera de ellas ya que eran muy benevolentes, a diferencia de ella Kevin y sus personalidades eran mas nítidas y con perspectivas muy solidas tal vez se debía a que fueran tantos y por lo visto formaban grupos, si tan solo alguna personalidad positiva saliera de el... Se dijo mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo podía verle el pómulo un poco hinchado por el pequeño corte que ella le había echo a demás de algunos rasguños y una sombras de cansancio bajo sus ojos al aparecer ella también había dejado estragos en su cuerpo.

_¿Que tanto me vez? Lo escucho decir con voz arenosa.

_Na...nada... _ Le dijo mientras el giro a verla con ojos frios los mismos de su recuerdo.

_¿Que?... Nada enserio_ se pasmo por si reacción se había dado sienta que lo estaba observando y solo giro su cabeza avergonzada, el solo pareció ignorarla pero por dentro le divertía.

Cambio su cara a otra distinta como si estuviera relajado le sonrió _Por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de mi por la forma en la que me veías niña_ le dijo mofándose por la repentina cara enrojecida de la chica. Casey solo abrió la boca exhalando un "Aja" ¿Qué se estaba pensando? Se giro nuevamente molesta y a la vez asombrada de estuviera tratando de bromear con ella algo muy raro de esa personalidad.

_Casey_ Lo escucho decir su nombre, sonaba extraño que no la estuviese llamándola "jovencita" como solía hacerlo.

_Yo... Yo se que no esta bien_ Le dijo, sintiéndose extraño y un poco apenado por lo que diría pero quería que lo supiera continuo sin mover los ojos del camino_ entiendo que estés enojada tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo... Sobre todo conmigo...yo no he sido bueno para nada, pero mis propósitos son sinceros... De verdad quiero que.. quiero que estés de nuestro lado...Prometo nunca mas hacerte daño ni nada que te asuste o te orille a odiarnos mas.

_Sigo sin entender, si no quieren hacerme daño ¿porque hacen esto? ¿Por qué secuestrarme y obligarme a aceptar algo que no quiero? _ Le respondió también sincera ya que si era el momento de hablar con tranquilidad pues bien haría un esfuerzo. Quería saber un poco mas de sus intenciones.

_Hay muchas cosas que a un no... que a un no puedo decirte, no quieto estropear los planes, solo quiero que confíes. Le dijo dándole una ligera mirada por enzima de su hombro.

_No puedes estar seguro de eso.

_Solo...Podrías intentar... Darnos una oportunidad es mucho pedirte, lo se, pero casi no encontramos con alguien valga la pena _Le respondió tragando un poco de saliva y mordiéndose la lengua por no decirle que eran iguales ya que ella siempre se alteraba por eso.

_Valer la pena ¿Para que? ¿Qué es lo que que quieren? Aparte de decir que van a "protegerme"_ le dijo Casey un poco rabiosa.

_Como dije hay cosas que no te puedo decir...Por ahora, solo deja de ser tan hostil, tu rebeldía es muy... Estresante y no quiero estar peleando todo el tiempo.

Se quedo callada por un momento

_¿Vas a intentarlo? Lo escucho decir al no recibir respuesta.

_Tampoco quiero pelear pero... No voy a prometer nada. Le respondió, para seguir callados unos instantes mas.

_¿A donde vamos? Se animo a preguntarle.

Lo vio cambiar la posición de sus ojos no parecía molesto pero si pensando sobre su respuesta.

_Lejos... Pero...Te gustara_ le dijo dándole una media sonrisa que no logro el efecto deseado a Casey no le conformo su respuesta vaga le pareció ridículo, sobre todo esa extraña actitud "Amable" que sonriera tanto no le calmaba su mal presentimiento, algo se traía en manos eso era seguro.

_ ¿Seguimos en Philadelphia?_ le pregunto viéndolo apretar mas su mano al volante.

_No..._le respondió firme tenía planeado regresar a donde su origen, la madre de Kevin vivía ahí y cuando la infancia se desarrollaron bien en ese lugar junto a campos abiertos era un lugar tranquilo y con pocas personas. Esa casa aun estaba en propiedad familiar y sabía que estaba abandonada desde que la madre murió, era un buen lugar para ocultarse y seguro nadie por ahí los recordaría, no habría nadie que se interpusiera en sus planes.

_¿Tienes hambre? Le pregunto, sabía que solo tenía una botella de agua en el estomago cuando salieron del zoológico era lo único que había llevado para ella, no le contesto pero sabía que estaba hambrienta. Recordó que había una gasolinera y una tienda a solo algunos kilómetros así que se dirigió ahí para reponer combustible y comprar algo para comer, por el momento tenia un presupuesto que había conseguido vendiendo los diseños de Barry, la doctora Fletcher tenia razón al decir que eran las prendas por las que una típica señora de sociedad pagaba quince mil dólares solo para usar en una fiesta de caridad algo patéticamente frívolo en su opinión pero que mas daba. Barry era bueno en lo que hacia pero era demasiado tímido como para tomar el crédito por eso terminaba vendiendo sus diseños a otros. realmente por eso habían logrado sostenerse esos últimos meses.

Casey pudo notar que se desvió del camino, pudo distinguir una gasolinera, era claro que harían una parada para rellenar el tanque, el se detuvo apagando el coche y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

_Vuelvo en un momento jovencita, no te portes mal _ le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta ante la mirada disgusta de Casey "bah y este ¿Que se cree?" se dijo mentalmente molesta por sus gestos , esa actitud no le haría confiar en tan poco ya la estaba fastidiando es como si estuviera intentando congraciar o al menos caerle bien, lo escucho poner el surtidor en el tanque mientras silbaba una extraña melodía. pensó en lo que había dicho "planes de los que no podía hablar" era algo raro y desconcertante, realmente no sabía que le deparaba pero trataba de aguardar la calma. giro su vista al asiento trasero ahí estaba una maleta grande y la caja que había encontrado en la bodega, con esos recuerdos personales de su captor, debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber el significado de esa fecha y la nota detrás de las fotografías, lucia tan tranquilo en la fotografía cuando era menor se pregunto si para ese momento ya estaría experimentando sus personalidades, volvió a poner atención en el hombre que ya había surtido el tanque y estaba entrando a la tienda junto a la gasolinera, se acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja y intento abrir la puerta pero esta no cedió, la había dejado encerrada dio bufido resignada sostuvo su mandíbula con las manos.

Se acomodo las gafas sobre sus ojos, ante el hombre del mostrador que no le ponía mucha atención por su vista en el televisor que transmitían vivo un partido de béisbol, solo registro los productos en la maquina y el procedió a pagar sacando la cartera de su bolcillo, También estaba divagando en su mente, y ¿si había echo bien en hacer el viaje? también tenia tención con las otras personalidades ya que se quejaban de su abuso de tiempo en la luz pero consideró que era importante ser el quien tomara la rienda en ese momento. De pronto una repentina sensación lo hiso poner atención en el auto.

Casey lo vio salir apresurado de la tienda entro al auto traía algunas bolsas con el pero su cara era diferente se sentó y exhalo pegando la frente en el volante quedándose así unos minutos.

_Uff Dios mío, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente lo hice! _Lo escucho alegar mientras ponía sus ojos en ella, sabía que ya no era Dennis pero ¿quien era? Tampoco era patricia y mucho menos iba a ser Hedwig.

_¿Quien eres tu? Le dijo viéndolo con seño fruncido.

_¡Ho nena! soy Barry seguro no me recuerdas cuando intente hablar contigo pero eso ya no tiene caso. Le respondió llevándose una palma a la cara.

_¿Barry?_ ahora recordaba ese nombre había intentado hablar con ella cuando todas las personalidades estaban reunidas pero ¿seria una personalidad positiva?

_¡lo siento mucho de verdad! ¡Carajo! mira como estas, Dennis es un idiota. Quisiera ayudarte pero no tengo mucho tiempo, me he robado la luz para advertirte. Le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

_¿Advertirme de que? Le respondió confundida.

_Escucha... Ellos, Dennis y los demás, no son buenos recuerda eso siempre. Le dijo hablando rápido como si realmente tuviera el tiempo contado _Tienen un plan y necesito que tu me ayudes. Le dijo apretando los ojos y agitando la cabeza como si algo pasara ahí dentro.

_¿Que? ¿De que forma podría ayudarte yo? Solo mírame _ Le dijo Casey algo agitada, sabía que tenían un plan pero Dennis le dijo que no se lo diría ahora pero ahora temía de que fuera otro de sus planes retorcidos esa personalidad le estaba advirtiéndole que no era nada bueno.

_Necesito saber que es lo que planean, pero ellos no me dirán nada a mi ni a los demás, ahora ellos solo hablan con tigo, trata de saberlo y después veremos que hacer.

_Pero..._Intento continuar ablando pero el se aparto tomando su cabeza con las manos y respirando demasiado profundo, después solo se quedo quieto ante su mirada confundida.

_¿Quien estuvo aquí?_ hablo con los dientes apretados volvía a ser Dennis _¿Quien hablo contigo? ¡Dime! _ le grito tornándose oscuro.

_No lo se...solo volviste y te quedaste mirando el volante como estupido, ¿Porque me hablas así? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? _Le respondió fingiendo estar molesta y no entender de que estaba hablando. El solo se giro en sitio abriendo y cerrando los ojos suspiro confundido y se recargo en asiento.

_Perdón... Perdón... solo que tampoco se que paso... Lo siento no quería gritarte_ le respondió intentando calmar su mente, y con la intención de ya no parecer malvado, si la gritaba o trataba de manera brusca ella jamás confiaría ellos.

_Bien_ le respondió Casey cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a girarse en el asiento.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que el le puso una de las bolsas en las piernas.

_Come_ Fue lo único que le dijo.


	14. Reprimido

Habían vuelto a retomar el camino solo después de que ella termino de comer, era ya de noche desde hace algunas horas y era una noche casi sin luna, a lo largo de camino solo estuvieron rodeados de campos abiertos, lleno de arboles y arbustos, una vista hermosa de día pensó Casey que al menos intentaba disfrutar de las vistas del camino y dejarse el estrés de ir cautiva, había decidido no oponer resistencia por el momento hasta que tuviera una oportunidad confiable de escapar al menos intentara hacerle creer que no estaba urdiendo nada , la oscuridad nocturna se elevaba sobre las sombras de los arboles cernidas en el coche, daba un aspecto lúgubre. Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar que el había encendido la radio del auto una canción vieja de Cindy lauper resonó y fue gracioso la forma en la que se incomodo y cambio de estación de inmediato enrojecido por Girls just want to have fun, sus dedos chocaban en los botones temblorosos intentando pasar de estacion pero al final termino apagando la radio maldiciendo por lo bajo.

No pudo evitar apretar los labios para no reírse a un así un chasquido de su risa se escapo el solo la vio con una ceja arqueada y pretendió ignorarla.

no tenía idea si le gustaba esa música puesto que fue lo primero que salió de las bocina pero era ridículo ¿Para que demonios encendió la radio entonces? Tal vez también estaba aburrido.

Se percato de pronto que entraban en un camino mas estrecho de pavimento mas desgastado, hubo una sensación extraña enrollándose en su estomago al ver algunas luces amarillas de algún salón o cocina, al parecía estaban adentrándose en una cuidad pequeña.

_¿Por fin vas a decirme en donde estamos?_ Le pregunto viendo las casas.

_Ya te lo he dicho es un lugar agradable_ Le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

_Vale...No se ni para que pregunto..._ Murmuro rodando los ojos.

_No es necesario_ Le dijo indiferente.

Casey dio un bufido resignada.

Se sintió mas dispersa al alejarse mas y mas de esas luces y personas que había visto en un principio, después de caminos enmontados sin mucho contacto con otras personas sus ojos parecían emocionados de poder encontrarse nuevamente con la bruma de la gente. cruzaron una penumbra para entrar a un pequeño puente que atravesaba un tirante de agua dividiendo la zona poblada de otra un tanto mas introvertida en otro angosto camino rodeado de altos y espesos arboles, logro distinguir una casa alejada asomando su techo al fondo de un sendero. A la que Dennis llego aparcando el coche debajo de un gran árbol muy comunes en ese lugar.

Era una casa a simple vista, modesta, con pilares de madera sosteniendo un techo elevado en pico, no podía distinguir bien los colores por la oscuridad pero intuyo que era blanco o algún otro color claro. Percibió que estaba buscando algo en el maletero.

después lo vio caminar con algo en la mano.

El se aproximo para abrirle la puerta en un gesto que Casey no quiso distinguir como caballerosidad si no mas bien como el trato de un guardia, se incorporo sintiendo el viento chocar en su cara, hacia frio y lo resintió inmediatamente sobre todo barro bajo sus plantas desnudas. el pareció notarlo y abrió nuevamente el auto.

Busco en la maleta las zapatillas deportivas de la chica no se había desecho de ellas y no podía permitir que se ensuciara, de pronto vio la caja con el registro de empleado en el zoológico donde Kevin había trabajado, lo recupero al encontrarlo ya que también estaban cosas importantes que Kevin había olvidado en su Locker, metió la mano para tomar una fotografía que estaba fuera de la carpetas, su seño se nublo melancólico al ver a los ojos al hombre de la fotografía, tan heroico con su uniforme de gala, un soldado imponente, ese era el padre, aquel hombre que lo abandono en la estación de trenes subterránea, eso había sucedido cuando solo tenia 8 años, desde ese día nunca jamás volvieron a verlo, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, podía sonar irónico pero también consideraba a ese hombre como su padre, y el pecho se le estrujaba al acordarse de ese momento nunca supo porque los abandono, también era irónico que compartirá recuerdos con Kevin pero se lo atribuía ser la primera personalidad en aparecer. las conexiones eran muy fuertes tanto Kevin como el solían sostener recuerdos de ambos incluso algunos sentimientos se transmitían, Barry tenia razón en que eran un colectivo. Volvió a guardar la fotografía y cerro la puerta del auto. para extenderle las zapatillas deportivas a la muchacha. Casey se sorprendió de que las hubiera conservado, estaban limpias por lo que supuso que el debió limpiarlas, sin mediar palabra se las puso sintiendo sus ojos observar cada uno de sus movimientos la verdad es que agradecía poder estirar el cuerpo después de tantas horas dentro de ese auto, siguió a Dennis que empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa traía una linterna en la mano y después se giro nuevamente notando que ella había puesto sus manos alrededor tomando sus codos encogiendo los hombros, no dijo nada y se quito la chaqueta para ponérsela enzima. Sus ojos se juntaron ante una reacción arisca por parte de Casey que recordó las palabras de Barry "Ellos no son buenos" "Ellos tienen un plan y no es nada bueno" no debía de olvidarse de esas palabras aunque ahora la estuviese mirando de forma compasiva.

_Estoy bien _ Le respondió la chica orgullosa aunque la ignoro y termino de ponerle la chaqueta sintiendo su característico olor a desinfectante para manos en la chaqueta.

Quedamos en que dejaríamos la hostilidad yo solo estoy cumpliendo_ Le respondió dándole una palmada en la frente y con una media sonrisa, se volvió a encaminar a la casa que quedaba a una distancia del coche bajo el árbol Casey arrugo la frente esa actitud le erizo la piel y sintió un hervor en las mejillas que no supo entender bien y quiso traducirlo como nervios, frunció mueca de disgusto.

Era extraño de que no estuviera obligándola seguirlo, sabia que no tenia ventaja, el clima y la condición del lugar no estaban a su favor. Después de meditar un poco decido alcanzarlo y posicionarse casi hombro con hombro tampoco lo iba a seguir atrás como perro faldero.

El no traía una llave para abrir la puerta, lo vio buscar algo en los maseteros después de varios intentos tenia una llave algo enmohecida en la mano que intento usar y que abrió la entrada sin mas intentos con un discreto chirrido, el entro primero y le hiso una señal para que se quedara afuera, de manera inconsciente lo obedeció, solo esperando unos minutos las luces del inmueble se encendieron, pudo verlo regresar con cara confundida pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Entro sin decir nada mas, no entendía esa cara de sorpresa en el hombre si mas bien era una casa normal, el recibidor era amplio, tenia un juego de sillones color crema y una preciosa alfombra cubriendo el piso, había una maseta en una esquina las paredes pistache con algunos detalles blancos de tapis y un piano de pared, también había algunas sabanas cubriendo otros muebles.

Dennis estaba sorprendo por el aspecto de la casa, le pareció extraño no encontrarla descuidada, lo que quería decir que alguien estaba viviendo ahí, pero ¿Quién? Las cerraduras de la puerta no habían cambiado después de tanto tiempo la misma llave que la madre de Kevin escondía en las masetas abrió la puerta, vio un montón de tarjetas postales en el suelo junto a la puerta, se precipito a tomar una y en ellas pudo ver el nombre del "dueño" hiso un poco de memoria le reconocía ese era el padrastro de Kevin que seguramente seguía morando ahí, pero por algina razón no estaba y por lo visto en algún tiempo juzgando la fecha de los correos algunos tenían fecha de dos meses atrás. No hacia notoria su inquietud a Casey se daría cuanta que fue algo improvisado y por el momento no quería aparentar que se había lanzado al azar. Esperaba que donde quiera que el padrastro estuviera no se le ocurriera volver en ese momento, tal vez con algo de suerte ya ni existiera.

Decidió revisar la casa subiendo una escalera las habitaciones Casey lo siguió después de verlo avanzar en el oscuro pasillo que se ilumino cuando el encontró un interruptor palpando la pared, si mal no recordaba el switch debía de estar ahí.

Seguía como en el pasado a aunque con un leve cambio como algunos muebles y adornos ausentes.

Abrió una de las puertas, entrando a una habitación ordenada y limpia con paredes azules, y una cama individual en un rincón.

había un gancho de ropa tirado en un el piso que se quedo viendo detenidamente, no era un objeto con importancia pero le trajo recuerdos ...

oO0Oo

_¡Sera mejor que salgas ahora jovencito! ¡No importa si quieres esconderte todo el día, saldrás de donde estas y voy a castigarte! ¡¿Es así como te comportas con tu madre?!

Kevin escuchaba los gritos furicos de su madre mientras se escabullía bajo su cama haciéndose ovillo en el fondo, no le temía a la oscuridad, le temía a la mujer que le había dado la vida, estaba asustado pero las voces en su mente lo consolaban...

Vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse de golpe y el fuerte choque de los tacones de su madre en el piso de madera se tapo la boca para que sus sollozos no se notaran, el corazón le palpitaba retumbando en sus oídos.

"Todo va estar bien" escucho la voz en su mente asintió ligeramente con los ojos vidriosos de lagrimas a un con su propia mano tapando su boca.

Vio los pies de su madre alejarse por la puerta y cerro los ojos aliviado con un ligero silbido en los oídos. Hubo un silencio y después de unos minutos. Exhalo pero de pronto el pánico volvió a su cuerpo al sentir que lo jalaban.

Empezó a gritar al momento de que le estiraban el pie, había cantado victoria antes de tiempo, la mujer no se había ido había vuelto por el.

_¡Eres un niño malo! ¡Eres un niño muy muy malo Kevin Wendell Crumb! _Le gritaba la mujer arrastrándolo por el piso con un gancho de ropa en la mano azotándole, el pequeño solo se cubría con las manos pero tenia los ojos perdidos y distantes como si no le importara.

oO0Oo

Abrió y cerro los ojos llevándose una mano al pecho como si le quemara algo dentro. al final tal vez no había sido buena idea regresar a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos y no tan agradables... Ese lugar era el origen de muchas cosas.

_¿Pasa algo?_ La voz de Casey lo hizo volver al presente dejando el lastimero recuerdo de lado, odiaba tanto compartir esos recuerdos.

_No..._ Le respondió rasposo y con un leve parpadeo melancólico.

De pronto un ruido en al fondo los hiso volver la atencion, Casey dio un pequeño brinco en alerta, y el apuño una navaja multiusos en su palma que había tenido escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se acercaba con pasos lentos para verificar que no hubiese otro intruso pero de pronto de atrás de la puerta salto un minino gordo y grande al momento no lo distinguió bien y le dio una patada seguramente ese era el responsable del ruido. Se sorprendió de que la chica fuera de inmediato donde el animal.

_¡Pobre! le has dejado una pata lastimada_ la escucho decir cargando al peludo en brazos y dándole una mirada resentida.

_No pensé que fuera un gato_ Le dijo guardando la navaja_ Sera mejor que lo sueltes, dejara todo cubierto de pelo _Le dijo torciendo los labios. repulsivo, los gatos dejaban pelo por doquier no le agradaba la cercanía con un felino lo ensuciaría todo.

_Estaba aquí antes que nosotros ¿No? Le respondió Casey ignorándolo y sentándose en el piso de la habitación, para seguir apapachando al gatito

_¿Quien vive aquí?_ Se animo a preguntarle de pronto tenia algún cómplice que estuviera facilitando el lugar pero era raro pensar eso ya que se notaba que no tenia amigos.

_Nadie importante..._ Le respondió otra vez de manera vana Casey ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas de su parte, trataría de hacer lo mismo que el y evitar hostilidades por el momento. Lo vio acercarse a su lado y ponerle una mano en la cabeza volviendo a ponerle la piel de gallina no le gustaba esa forma en que esa personalidad estaba tratando de congraciar con ella, sabía que se esforzaba por ser amable con sonrisas raras que no sabía si fingía y inexplicables roses físicos, no era fácil borrar la imagen oscura que se había generado y tampoco era tonta algo iba mal y trataría de saberlo.

_Casey..._Volvía a decir su nombre, diría algo serio de nuevo.

_se que hablaste con alguien mas en el auto.

_No había nadie mas que tu_ le respondió cautelosa y tratando de mantener su atencion en el animal.

_No soy estúpido Casey_ Le dijo mascullando una pequeña burla sarcástica_... pero ahora no importa... No voy a reprochar por eso, esto a veces pasa seguido cuando hay algo de desorden aquí dentro. Le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su cabeza. _¿Sabes cuántos somos?_ Lo escucho preguntarle.

_No, no lo se en realidad. Le dijo juntando su frente_ ¿A que iba eso? Porque de pronto estaba hablando del tema. El se quito las gafas guardándolas entre su camisa y suspiro acomodándose los pantalones para agacharse junto a ella.

_Dentro de Kevin vivimos 23 personas diferentes, 8 son mujeres incluyendo a patricia, el resto somos hombres incluyéndome Hedwig es el único menor entre nosotros. Patricia, Hedwig...la bestia... y yo somos "la horda", el resto no difiere dentro de nuestro grupo_ hizo una pausa para rascarse la cabeza y volver sus ojos a ella _Quiero decir que cuando algo así vuelva pasar, quiero que ignores a cualquiera que no sea yo o Patricia.

Casey sabía que era muy poco probable que pudiera obedecerlo en su petición ya que era casi imposible que quien fuera que saliera de su mente no intentara contacto con ella pero afirmo con la cabeza para evitar reparos.

_Dennis_ Dijo su nombre con dificultad como si le pesara cada letra pero si el podía decir su nombre ella también podría llamarlo por su nombre tal cual_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ le dijo sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo aunque temerosa.

El se puso de pie dando un suspiro y haciendo un movimiento con la mano en señal de que continuara.

_Hedwig... el intento ayudarme... ¿Qué pasara con el? _le pregunto se sintió un intrigada por esa personalidad, seguro ya no lo dejarían usar la luz después de intentar liberarla, sobre todo porque el ni si quiera lo menciono al ultimo solo a patricia significaba que solo estaría conviviendo con Patricia y el.

_Pensé que preguntarías algo mas importante_ Le respondió casi sin interés. Casey solo bajo un poco la mirada al oírlo.

_Solo esta castigado y no será para siempre ¿Ok?_ Agrego Dennis al verla consternarse por el crio debía aceptar que se sentia celoso del niño, y es que Casey siempre mostraba mas simpatía con Hedwig que con Patricia o el mismo, pero ahora tampoco podía utilizarlo para que ella cediera a demás de que tampoco funciono al principio, Hedwig por poco y destruye sus planes y debía de estar agradecido de que no lo hiso dormir para siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la valentía de Hedwig para robarle la luz a un sabiendo que podía dormirlo para siempre, estaba haciéndose fuerte y tal vez en el futuro podría desplazarlo tal como el se había echo fuerte al paso de los años creciendo junto a Kevin, pero a diferencia de el Hedwig era un niñito muy confianzudo y era muy fácil de manipular por eso casi no lo dejaban convivir con nadie, prueba de ello Casey lo engañaba con facilidad aprovechando de que estaba muy encariñado con ella, El niño esta prendido de la chica tanto que la beso antes de dejarla escapar a un no se explicaba como eso había pasado ¿que fue lo que hiso que el niño quisiera tener ese tipo de contacto ella? estaba sorprendido de que lo permitiera, aunque al final hubiese sido el quien terminara el beso acepto que no fue de la mejor manera pero no pudo evitar también entrar al juego que con inocencia Hedwig había empezado, besarla se había sentido tan bien, pero sabía que eso no iba a repetirse nunca, como todo lo que deseaba era algo que siempre se mantenía distante.

_Te quedaras aqui_ Le dijo cruzando los brazos volviendo su semblante frio _Si quieres puedes andar por la casa, no voy a impedírtelo_ le dijo otra vez poniéndose junto a la puerta cambiando su humor.

_Espera_la escucho hablar, ella se puso de pie para quitarse la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y se la dio.

_No la necesito_ Le dijo, mientras el la tomaba de regreso. Pudo ver sus brazos desnudos y su busto marcado bajo la blusa de algodón, empañando su mente lasciva, recordó que era lo único te traía encima debajo solo piel desnuda era lo que había contrastando su cara pálida y opaca sus labios a un lastimados, el era el culpable de ese aspecto no se sentia como la mierda ya que ya se consideraba como tal y sabía que había cosas que no podrían enmendarse a un así se sintió tan estúpido. No tenia sentido pero ella despertaba sus bajos instintos así como su lado oscuro la parte mala de su ser algo que no podía tolerar. El le dijo que era peculiar y si que lo era bastante al menos eso pensaba, por mas esfuerzos que hacia por frenar sus sentidos impuros, sus pensamientos eran mixtos entre, admiración, frustración y hasta la maldita lujuria hacia la jovencita, era una tarea dificil, se sentia atraído tanto por su juventud insolente como por su resistencia y rudeza mordaz, una niña tan rota, pero lista.

No podía dejarla ir no quería hacerlo y tal vez Barry no se equivocó, había algo mas. Estaba enfermo por ella. Pensaba que tal vez sus bajos deseos como hombre lo hacían débil aunque no podía darse ese ese lujo, quería ser como la bestia, ahora que tenia el poder de la luz en sus manos, no podía permitiese tanta osadía pero al final le había importado un carajo, se giro nuevamente, para sacudir un la cabeza, lo que había echo era una locura estaba mal pero se sentia tan bien...


	15. Se olvidaron de ti

Habían pasado algunas semanas de estar cautiva en su nueva prisión. Los anteriores intentos de escape habían resultado siempre en fracasos, se sentía estúpida nada mas de recordarlo, la gente dice "que todo problema tiene solución" pero y ¿Si este no lo tenia? Pensar de manera audaz no debía ser un reto, pero sabía bien que su enemigo también era inteligente no seria fácil intentarlo de nuevo. le había capturado con la intención de volverla parte de "la horda" y "protegerla" cada negativa de su parte la hundía mas en el oscuro matiz de su captor contradiciendo sus propias promesas, pues siempre decía que no le aria daño pero le castigaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad. el quería que estuviera de su lado podía hacerle creer que era así trato de comportarse de manera obediente.

El hombre no se mostraba del todo confiado con su comportamiento pacifico, pero parecía estar satisfecho con su actitud sumisa, incluso hasta un poco mas elocuente, esas señales por mas mínimas que fueran le daban esperanzas de que estuviera bajando la guardia.

Sintió el peso del gatito al que ella se aferro al llegar ahí, no le importaba las miles de muecas que el hiciera, ese gato era la única compañía diferente ahí, era regordete y afelpado de un color pardo como los gatos monteses, camino hacia ella para rosarse en sus pies, Casey se inclino para tomarlo se entretuvo varios minutos acariciando al cariñoso gato y lo metió en su suéter, hacia algo de frio y Dennis le había conseguido algunos cambios de ropa a un así supo que el no lo pudo haber elegido ya que estaban en una gama de colores vivos y diseños psicodélicos….en ese momento traía unos pantalones negros con estampados y un suéter rojo con grandes bolsas, no dejaba de sorprenderse por las cosas que de pronto sabia sobre ella, no supo como lo hiso ya que era de su talla, pero la verdad estaba mas agradecida de no estar usando sus atuendos, sobre todo por lo grandes que le quedaban.

Giro un poco la mirada para verlo de reojo, estaba de pie, junto a la mesa en el sitio acomodando quien sabe que cosas en una caja , el corte en la mejilla estaba totalmente cicatrizado pero aun era notorio por la tonalidad rojiza que había tomado, estaba despeinado y con una ligera barba cubriendo su mandíbula no lo había notado pero descuido un poco su aspecto seguía siendo limpio pero se veía desalineado, en ese momento parecía demasiado sereno su cara endurecida mostraba un aire pacifico incluso podría decir que hasta inocente podía pasar desapercibido como una persona normal. Habían pasado ya vario tiempo en que estaban en ese lugar, el la dejaba recorrer un poco el espacio que al principio parecía descuidado pero el mismo se encargo de dejar impecable, no intento huir de igual manera el siempre estaba tras ella, no era fácil intentarlo.

Casey recordó las fotografías en aquella caja, donde lucia con una amplia sonrisa y también la imagen del soldado, mirándolo detenidamente en ese momento y con esa cara se parecían mucho, tenia el presentimiento que esa casa y ese lugar tenían un significado muy personal como esas fotografías pues el hombre conocía el inmueble como la palma de su mano. No podía evitar sentirse curiosa después de todo sabia muy poco sobre el, solo sabia su nombre real, y algunos detalles del pasado secuestro.

_Deja de mirarme_ Se estremeció en su lugar al escucharlo, odiaba esa forma tan súbita que tenia de hablar y ahora la había pillado observándolo ¡Que ridículo!

Dennis decidió hablar después de notar como ella perdía su mirada en el, no se sorprendió, pero a la vez sintió que tal vez ella solo estaba pensando tonterías después de todo nunca tenia esa clase de comportamiento.

Se quedaron callados por algunos minutos y Dennis volvió su atención a la caja. No había cambiado de personalidad en esos días, solo por momentos dejaba a patricia salir y hablar con la chica, la verdad es que hubo una situación tan chusca entre ambos que a un sentía un poco de incomodidad al cruzar miradas, la chica hiso un desastre con su otra ropa así que tuvo que conseguir algo para ella con la ayuda forzada de Barry, también tuvo que conseguir algunos productos femeninos fue vergonzoso pero también gracioso ver su cara apenada al no querer decir nada, pero supuso que era algo que tenia que pasar, tanto tiempo retenida no cambiaría sus síntomas de mujer pensó que tal vez seguía apenada por lo de ese día.

_¿Que haces?_ Casey se atrevió a hablar alzó una ceja sorprendido ¿estaba sacándole platica?

_Lo que se ve no se pregunta _Le respondió curvando sus labios colorados.

_Solo es curiosidad. Le respondió rodando los ojos

_Nunca te interesa saber que es lo hago _replico con algo de remordimiento, tal vez solo estaba tratando de empatizar y el la había mandado al carajo de forma inconsciente se pregunto porque de pronto tenia que cometer errores con Casey. Ella solo lo vio con cierto gesto en su cara y encogió un poco los hombros.

_El príncipe de Maquiavelo ¿No?

Le hiso un gesto desconcertado ante su pregunta. Casey apunto con el dedo un libro que sostenía en sus manos.

_ Me gusta leer….esta obra en especial ¿La conoces? Se animo a seguirle la conversación un tanto emocionado por la repentina amenidad de la joven.

_Si, en el colegio hice una reseña sobre algún libro así que yo elegí ese...

_Seguro lo elegiste al asar_ Respondió guardando el libro en la caja y continuando con su acción.

_¿Porque lo piensas?.

_No tienes cara de que te guste Maquiavelo.

_Tienes razón, lo elegí al asar pero tuve que leerlo, no a todos nos gusta leer sobre tratados políticos. Finalizo torciendo un poco la boca.

_Todo libro deja una enseñanza Casey, no fue una mala elección después de todo creo que tal vez pudiste aprender algo de ello_ Lo escucho responderle_ El príncipe me hace recordar que la gente que no está en el poder va a hacer todo lo posible para adquirirlo, y la gente en el poder va a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo. Casey no pudo encontrarlo mas como una indirecta similar a lo que estaban viviendo.

_No lo había visto desde ese punto _Le dijo limitándose a guardar lo que realmente pensaba.

_Debes poner mas atención a lo que ves_ le respondió Dennis posando de nuevo sus ojos eléctricos en la jovencita.

_¿Eras buena estudiante Casey?_ pregunto atenuando mas su atención en ella.

Casey dio un bufido como queriendo guardar su respuesta.

_La verdad es que no…. No me gusta ir al colegio._Respondió sincera.

_Que extraño…. Me parecía que podrías ser un cerebrito….. no pareces de ese tipo de "adolecente rebelde" _Le dijo enfatizando las ultimas palabras y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

_Las apariencias engañan ¿No crees?_Le respondio.

_Si…si eso lo se muy bien.

Casey solo meneo la cabeza tantos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos del colegio y como fue la primera vez que se había saltado una clase, de pronto volvió a sentir ese incomodo hormigueo el volvía verla de esa manera que ella encontraba extraña con ese brillo inusual en su mirada. Paso una mano para acomodar su cabello detrás de la oreja, volviendo a acariciar al gato en sus manos.

Dennis se mordió los labios conteniendo su disgusto por el animal. Lo disimulo bien al final intentando parecer mas interesado en el piso.

_¿Tus heridas? ¿Están mejor? Le pregunto

Trago un poco de saliva para tocar su frente ya no tenia vendas pero si una pequeña tirita un coche la había envestido estaba, sorprendida de seguir viva y completa.

_Mejor…. Gracias_le dijo tratando de no abrumarse con los escabrosos recuerdos de esas huellas.

_Esa resistencia tuya…. Me haces pensar que eres alguna clase de criatura inmortal. _Respondió Dennis poniendo a un lado la caja. La vio algo agobiado por la forma en la que ella miraba hacia afuera atravez de ventana.

_Pronto sera invierno_Le dijo situándose a su lado

_Me gusta el invierno. Le dijo algo melancólica.

Hubo un momento en el que solo se escucho la respiración de ambos, mientras el viento hacia crepitar un poco las ventanas cerradas.

La miro por algunos segundos_¿Te gustaría salir?_Le dijo sin rodeos.

_¿Salir? ¿Afuera?_ Le respondió, entornando un poco los ojos, Se impresiono un poco de que le preguntara si quería salir ya que nunca se interesaba en saber si quería algo simplemente le decía que hacer como si fuera su dueño.

_Si_ Dennis la miro abultando su garganta, pensándoselo mucho tal vez tendría ímpetu de cumplirle algún capricho si se lo pidiera después de todo se había portado "bien" no siendo agresiva ni intentando escapar todo el tiempo, quería pensar que estaba ganando la batalla pero en el fondo sabia que podría no ser asi ella era muy lista. Se paso una mano por la nuca para volver a ver sus ojos carbonizados esperando su respuesta.

_Me encantaría._ Le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

_Me alegra oírlo así, guardare esto…. Espera aquí_Le dijo dándole una leve sonrisa. Casey asintió un poco nerviosa, después de todo no se esperaba eso.

Minutos después el regreso, lo siguió hasta acercarse a la puerta donde el giro una vez mas para advertirla.

_Ahh por cierto, No quiero que intentes escapar, puede pasar algo como la ultima vez. Ahora estoy siendo amable, no hagas que las cosas se pongan mal otra vez ¿Queda claro?

Asintió con la espeluznante forma que tenia para amenazarla a la vez pareciendo que le estaba haciendo un bien. No quiso discutir sobre eso, pero lo que si le quedaba claro es quien era y eso no cambiaria ni a un que fuera un dulce por un día.

Al abrir la puerta pudo sentir el olor a tierra húmeda y el resino de los arboles, fue tan agradable después de solo degustar el olor a madera empolvada y aromatizantes artificiales. dio unos cuantos pasos. Efectivamente hacia frio y el cielo estaba algo nublado, el invierno estaba tan cercano se podía sentir en el aire y la tonalidad de las hojas y la hierba, dio un pequeño brinco lo sintió tomarle la mano dejándola erizada, no iba a mentir sentía miedo, demasiado podría decir.

_¿Que estas haciendo?_Se quejo.

_Solo estoy asegurándome de que no intentes correr a la menor oportunidad. Le dijo jalándola tras de si.

No le contesto y se resigno a caminar siendo guiada por el ¿Se pregunto a donde demonios iban? Nunca le decía nada cuando sucedía algo así y si se lo preguntaba tampoco se lo diría eso ya lo tenia bien sabido.

Lo siguió hasta adentrarse entre los arboles. Caminaron por una estrecha vereda y el le soltó la mano no sin antes verla autoritario como si telepáticamente le dijera "Hey no intentes escapar o te ira mal" a un seguía algo temerosa pero trato de se entretenerse con en el entorno de arboles altos y musgo húmedo a su al redor, quedando de frente a la orilla de un pequeño lago de aguas verdosas, rodeado de piedras pulidas por el agua, el frio era mas intenso en ese sitio pero la belleza del lugar valía la pena, era un lugar tan agradable a la vista que por un momento se olvido de que estaba con el.

_¿Que es este lugar? _Le pregunto Casey mirando su reflejo en el agua.

_ Pensé que iba a gustarte_ Le respondió el mayor. _Pero podemos regresar si no quieres estar aquí.

No le dijo nada después de todo era un buen lugar quería pasar mas tiempo ahí.

siguió viendo el agua, se quedo recordando en su mente como era frecuente, aunque esta vez cuando John había llevado a Alex de pesca, Alex le trajo pequeños peses de colores en una bolsa plástica con agua, los tenían en una pequeña pecera en el recibidor. Realmente echaba mucho de menos a su primo, la mayoría del tiempo el chico estaba en su mente.

_¿En que piensas? _Escucho la voz del hombre. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos no quería hablar de sus sentimientos al menos no con el, pero esta vez de verdad necesitaba hablar aunque fuera un poco de ello ¡Por dios! Se volvería loca si no lo hacia. Trago saliva parpadeando por un segundo. _Extraño a mi familia_ Dijo melancólica y no esperando conmoverlo.

_¿A tu tío? _Pregunto el acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz.

_No…. _Le respondió no pudiendo ocultar la rabia que le causaba recordar a John. Dennis solo se rio por un momento al menos sabía que ella tenia a alguien que odiaba mas que a el.

_ Creo que lo se….Extrañas a ese niño….. ¿Alex? Así es como se llama ¿cierto? _Continuo.

_Si…. ¿Como sabes su nombre? Le pregunto desconcertada.

_Esta de mas decirlo.

_No importa de igual forma Hedwig me lo dijo _Le respondió rodando los ojos.

_¿Que cosa? _Pregunto Dennis remarcando su frente.

_De como me espiaban, Supongo que así sabes cosas sobre mi_ Le respondió.

Tosió algo incomodo por la afirmación de la chica pero no iba a mentir ya que eso era verdad. Hedwig y sus imprudencias a la hora de hablar pero ya era algo de esperarse después de todo Casey podía hacer que el niño le dijese lo que quisiera, con el era diferente porque no podría manipularlo y al menos si había manera no sabia hacerlo.

_¿Alguna vez has extrañado a alguien?_ Le pregunto la joven.

_ Solía venir aquí con mi padre, podría decir que es el único familiar que extraño. _ Casey lo vio desconcertada quería decir que estaba en lo cierto...esa casa y ese lugar en realidad tenían significado mas relevante de lo que aparentaba. Y que hiciera mención de su padre le hacia dudar si era verdad.

_Después…. Tenia que venir solo. Agrego clavando los ojos en el suelo.

_¿Qué paso con tu padre?_Se aclaro la voz , tratando despejar su curiosidad.

_No lo se…._Hizo una pausa para ver el barro en sus zapatos_ Simplemente un día se fue. _respondió empezando ha ajustar sus dedos en la manga de su chaqueta.

_¿No te quedaste con tu madre? _Le pregunto viendo por primera vez una expresión triste en su cara dura. De igual manera trato de mantener la conversación al margen del tema.

_A ella...A ella no la extraño _Le respondió lanzando una piedra al agua.

Sintió rara esa respuesta, ¿Cómo es que alguien no extraña a su madre? Realmente debía tener sus razones, razones que no le constaban si lo que decía era verdad y que al final no quería saber del todo _Hay muchas personas que hubieran querido tener una _Le dijo_Mi madre murió en un accidente de carretera cuando tenia 2 años.

_Lamentable…_Lo escucho hablar con algo de frialdad en su voz_supongo que apenas te acuerdas de ella_ Le respondió serio.

_Un poco, pero al menos supe que era muy dulce. Le dijo no evitando sonreír ante el vago recuerdo su madre. También tomo una piedra de la orilla y intento imitar a Dennis sin éxito.

_Tuviste suerte, la mía no fue muy…. Dulce_ Le dijo frunciendo los labios. _¿Que hay de tu padre? ¿Por qué vives con tu tio? Quiso saber sintiendo el cotilleo de preguntarle, después de todo había abierto intencionalmente sus emociones al contarle algo personal que en realidad era verdad , ahora estaban hablando en total tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo inconformidad y eso de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse mejor, no le importaba si ella lo creia o no, estaba fascinado de poder hablar de esa forma con la chica, simplemente no estaban peleando y eso ya era un gran logro.

_No me quedo opción….Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña…. John y Alex es la única familia que me queda _ Respondió, también tomando otra piedra para lanzarla.

_¿Nunca intentase huir? odias a tu tío ¿Por qué seguiste ahí?_Pregunto.

_ Me quede con John por Alex mas que nada, el es como un hermano para mi.

Bajo un poco la mirada tratando de alejar el pasado que torturaba su mente, las repetidas veces en las que había sido abusada por John, de alguna forma le había removido un poco ese sentimiento depresivo y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

_¿Ya podemos regresar? _La escucho tartamudear mientras le daba la espalda.

_¿Tan pronto? Le respondió Dennis notando ese rígido cambio en ella. Se quedo desconcertado por la actitud de la joven al mencionar a su tío, pero estaba satisfecho de haber tenido el primer momento agradable entre ambos, accedió a su petición. Tomando su mano para volver en silencio, por momentos la miraba por enzima de su hombro.

_¿ Crees que me estén buscando?_ Le pregunto la chica en una de sus miradas.

_Tal vez….¿Todavía confías en eso?_ por un momento notando ese semblante degradado en su cara.

_No lo se_Le respondió de forma vaga.

_Tal vez ya ni te recuerden.

_ Ellos no se olvidarían de mi. Le respindio con la garganta anudada.

_Tu familia son solo esos dos y Alex es el único que te quiere ¿No? Pero es solo un niño y los niños olvidan rápido.

_¡Tu que sabes! ¡Eso no es asi!_vocifero claramente lastimada por sus palabras.

Detuvo el paso tomándola por los hombros y verla a la cara _¡¿Todavía piensas que tu familia y la policía hace algo?! Solo piénsalo ¡¿Cuanto tiempo te tengo con migo?! Ooh si que deben de estar haciendo un gran trabajo para encontrarte…._Hizo una pausa viendo como los ojos de la chica se humedecían._Si no es que ya no se acuerdan de ti es que no les importas, en el pasado ¿Te encontraron ellos? ¿Te encontró la policía?_ Le dijo sin mas contemplación ajusto mas los dedos a sus brazos, viendo como esta vez ella no lo soportaba mas, su nariz enrojecida y los ojos llorosos le indicaban que parara, la llevo contra su cuerpo para abrasarla.

_ En cambio nosotros nunca vamos a abandonarte….Cuando ese mocoso te ataco en el parque le dimos su merecido ¿Lo recuerdas? …. Estas mejor aquí….con nosotros…. Conmigo…

Era inquietante pensarlo, era obvio que los buscarían, pero necesitaba que ella perdiera esa esperanza no sabia si lo que hacia tendría consecuencias, pero lo echo, echo estaba no podía volver sobre sus pasos, no podía acobardarse después de todo lo que había logrado.


End file.
